Una Luz en el Infierno
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Podrá el dolor de dos almas atormentadas por el pasado sobreponerse mutuamente? ¿Cual es el limite entre el odio y el amor? Podrá la oscuridad ver una luz al final del túnel? Advertencia: Violencia
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales, pero serán alterados y se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea tanta coincidencia.

* * *

UNA LUZ EN EL INFIERNO

CAPITULO 1

El Reencuentro

Una figura se encontraba en el muelle de Tokio fumando un cigarrillo mientras su mente seguía atormentándola por los recuerdos de esa tarde. La Luna su única testigo la seguía desde el firmamento, como el alma en pena que se había convertido desde ese día. Cada latido de su corazón seguía latiendo por ella, cada fibra, cada respiración hacia que deseara aun mas partir para esta a su lado. Limpiando sus lágrimas se subió a su moto, esa que tantas veces compartieron recorriendo la costa, mirando el mar que tanto amaba su sirena. A estas alturas el casco era una molestia, solo unos lentes para que su vista fuera clara con la velocidad, pues la seguridad ya no era una prioridad. Salió rauda por las calles de Tokio a una velocidad que hacía que sus sentidos la hicieran olvidar, aunque sea por un instante, aquella soledad. Corrió tan rápido que no se percato que la seguían, aun así acelero su Yamaha YZF R6 a toda velocidad para no ser multada nuevamente.

Del otro lado de la vía un policía comenzó a perseguirla, casi obsesivamente aquella moto que casi choca contra el patrullero. Comunicando la persecución, comenzó a seguir al motociclista aun arriesgando su propia seguridad y la de su compañera en su Nissan 370Z con la sirena a todo lo que daba. Lo que fue una carrera por las oscuras calles y callejones de Tokio conjuntamente con el apoyo de un helicóptero, el cazador y la presa se encontraron en un puente que estaba elevado, o mejor dicho por orden de la policía fue elevado para terminar la persecución. Haruka Tenoe no tuvo más remedio que frenar dejando una marca en el asfalto del Rainbow Bridge y tras ella, la patrulla le corto el paso. De la unidad se bajo un joven de cabello negro acompañando por una mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola, la cual tenía la cara algo descompuesta por la experiencia que acababa de tener.

\- ¿A dónde va tan rápido? – Comienza con arrogancia.

\- Ese no es tu problema cerdo… ¿Kou? – Reacciona al mirar a su perseguidor.

\- ¿Tenoe?

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un instante el cual fue interrumpido por la mujer que oficiaba de acompañante ese día. Sin que ambos pudieran seguir la conversación la mujer policía sometió a la rubia esposándola con fuerza en el piso. Con otras unidades que llegaron al lugar se encargaron de trasladarla a la sede de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Mientras Haruka era trasladada en otra unidad, la compañera del Sargento Seiya Kou lo encara de la peor manera.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa maldito loco? – Dice con furia contenida.

\- ¿Perdón Oficial Kino? – Cuestiona con molestia.

\- ¡No sé cuál es tu maldito problema, ni tu pasado! ¡Le pedí en varias ocasiones que dejaras la persecución! ¡Incluso el operador se lo pidió! ¡Casi chocamos varias veces! y ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por una infracción y una noche en el calabozo?!

\- Yo estoy a cargo y si no te gusta…

\- ¡No me gusta! – Dice tomándolo con fuerza del cuello empujándolo contra el patrullero. – ¡Si quieres matarte hazlo solo, no me involucres en tu demencia!

Lita ve que su superior se intimido por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo y opta por dejarlo en el piso. Se da la vuelta y el alcanza a escuchar algo que le molesto.

\- Tenían razón, solo eres un loco que algún día hará más mal que bien…

Seiya se quedo meditando esas palabras durante el regreso a la estación, en donde la joven Oficial no dijo nada a nadie sobre el comportamiento de su superior, aun así le dejo todo el papeleo a él, pues ella se retiro a otro sector de la dependencia. Puntualmente a la armería a descargar su nerviosismo con el nuevo simulador de realidad virtual. Con los papeles terminados fue hasta el calabozo donde encontró que Haruka tenía una marca en la cara y detrás de ella una mujer inconsciente en el camastro.

\- ¡Veo que sigues haciendo amigos! – Comienza sarcástico.

\- Ya basta de cháchara Kou, dame los papeles para irme de este agujero. – Responde cortante.

\- Me temo que no te será tan sencillo esta vez Tenoe. Es tu tercera falta de este tipo en lo que va del año y se te trasladara al Instituto Correccional de Katsusshika.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Cuestiona nerviosa.

\- ¿Yo? No es mi culpa que siempre estés corriendo como una loca por mi ciudad. – Responde con calma.

\- No pues hacerme esto… no ahora… el mes que viene…

\- Lo sé.

\- No puedo ir ahí, no puedo… – Dice cayendo de rodillas apoyada en los barrotes de la seccional. – no puede estar pasando esto…

Seiya miro a la mujer que se había quebrado, dejando atrás aquella fuerte personalidad que siempre lo enfrento. Se aprieta el tabique y lanza un largo suspiro.

\- No sé porque, pero veré que puedo hacer. – Responde dándose la vuelta.

A la mañana siguiente el turno entrante notifico a la ex corredora de Formula 1 que sería obligada a cumplir un mes de servicio comunitario a cargo de uno de los efectivos de la Dependencia. Mientras que en el despacho del Inspector otro dilema se desarrollaba.

\- ¡No puede estar pidiéndome esto! – Cuestiona apoyando sus manos contra el escritorio.

\- Técnicamente no lo pido Kou, se lo ordeno. – Responde con una siniestra sonrisa.

\- Pero no soy niñero de nadie.

\- No es ser niñero. Solo será una custodia para la contraventora. ¿O no fue esa su recomendación? – Responde mirando por encima de sus lentes.

\- Si, pero…

\- Pero nada. Esas son sus órdenes y si lo cumple podrá regresar a su unidad con su compañera actual.

\- ¿Alguna queja de ella? – Pregunta con tranquilidad.

\- ¿De Kino? No, no dijo nada, a pesar que anoche estaba más pálida que mi hija Hotaru. – Ríe cantarinamente y continúa. – Hasta ahora es la única que no ha elevado ninguna queja y espero que siga así. ¿Está de acuerdo? – Dice inclinándose en su escritorio haciendo que el reflejo de la luz entrante pusiera blanco cristales de sus gafas. Cosa que siempre intimidaba a todos sus subalternos.

\- Si Inspector Tomoe. – Responde cuadrándose delante de su superior.

\- Puede retirarse, dígale a la Teniente Kaolinet que le entregue el expediente. Oficialmente queda a cargo de la contraventora Tenoe.

Al cerrar la puerta escucho como se reía, cosa que acostumbraba a hacer. Una válvula de escape después de la muerte de su esposa en el atentado del metro de Tokio tiempo atrás. Kaolinet lo esperaba con el expediente y como era costumbre en la mujer guiño el ojo y por séptima vez dejo inútilmente su teléfono en un papel, el cual al darse la vuelta tiro en el primer cesto de basura que encontró.

En sus años de servicio Seiya nunca había tenido que hacer algo así, cosa que solo estaba a cargo de oficiales nuevos o bien de castigados. ¿Lo habían castigado por seguir a una potencial criminal? No, no era eso, después de su pérdida, ningún compañero le duro. Se había vuelto frió y sin vida. Se había alejado de casi todos, solo sus hermanos lo visitaban, al menos Taiki, pues Yaten simplemente lo llamaba para su cumpleaños o navidad. Su vida había perdido color desde aquella tarde que todo cambio, que todo su mundo se apago como la vida de ella. Se metió en un baño y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña petaca de licor, bebió un buen trago para calmar sus nervios, o al menos hacer que no se note su temblorosa mano después de no beber por unas horas. Por otro lado Haruka salía a la calle para prender un cigarrillo, no la dejaron fumar desde que entro al calabozo y por eso rompió la nariz de su acompañante. Ambos se encontraron afuera y se miraron desafiantes, casi con algo de odio.

\- ¡Mañana en el Parque numero 10 a las 09:00 hs. ¡Y se puntual!

\- ¡Si señor! – Responde con sarcasmo.

Ambos se echan a caminar en direcciones contrarias, cada uno a su casa, o como le decían el lugar para dormir. La mañana siguiente Seiya estaba con su uniforme y dos tazas de café descartables y un bolso en el piso. Eran las 9:30 cuando una muy ofuscada Haruka llego al parque.

\- ¡Creo haber dicho a las 9! – Comienza mirando su reloj.

\- ¡Suspendiste mi licencia y secuestraste mis autos! – Responde irritada.

\- Los tendrás cuando hayas cumplido la tarea. – Contesta sin darle importancia al humor de la recién llegada.

\- ¡No uso un bus desde… ¡que era pequeña! No tengo idea de donde tomar.

\- Es una pena. – Dice dándole una taza.

\- ¿Pero esta vació? – Dice sintiendo el peso.

\- ¡Lo sé! A las 9 estaba lleno y sufro demasiado el frió. – Sonríe con superioridad.

\- ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? – Dice metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Tienes 100 horas de tarea comunitaria, por ende serás mía de lunes a viernes de 9 a 14 y seré tu supervisor.

\- No entiendo porque tú. – Responde con molestia.

\- Créeme Tenoe. Yo tampoco quiero esto y como lo veo es un castigo por atrapar a una loca con su moto.

\- ¡¿LOCA?!

\- Si eso, así que… – Dice mirando la lista que le había dado Kaolinet mientras la rubia trataba de no matarlo a golpes. – Tienes que entretener a los niños de una escuela especial que llegaran a las 10.

\- No me gustan los niños. – Responde dándose la vuelta.

\- A mi sí. Así que si quieres tu licencia de nuevo…

\- Esta bien… Pero no me disfrazare de… – Seiya sacaba un disfraz de su bolso. – ¡No eso no!

\- Acaso le tienes miedo a esta naricita roja. – Dice apretando la nariz haciendo que suene el chifle que tenia dentro.

\- Entretendré a esos niños, pero jamás me disfrazare de payaso. - Responde la rubia con determinación.

\- Esta bien… pero lo pondré en el reporte.

\- Has lo que quieras, o mejor aun ponte tú el disfraz.

\- ¡Eso haré! – Responde con una sonrisa.

Los niños llegaron y a pesar de que la corredora se mostraba hostil al principio, poco a poco se fue suavizando, no solo entretuvo a los niños, sorprendiendo gratamente a Seiya, el cual hacia muchas payasadas y era objeto de burla de los compañeros que pasaban por el lugar al verlo intentar hacer globos con forma de animales.

\- Dame eso zoquete. – Dice Haruka la cual con simpleza comenzó a hacer los pedidos de los niños uno por uno.

Tras hacer varios diseños, perritos, jirafas, espadas y varias cosas más, solo quedaba la última niña esta con timidez le dijo.

\- ¿Y tu que quieres linda? - Pregunta agachándose a la vista de la pequeña.

\- ¿Podría hacerme un violín… es que algún día quiero ser violinista, aunque en el orfanato no puedan pagarlo.

\- ¿Una violinista… – Pregunto con la voz quebrada haciendo que Seiya dejara de hacerse el payaso un momento.

\- ¡Si como la gran Michiru Kaio! – Dice con felicidad la niña. – ¿La conoció?

Pero lejos de que ella sonría, salió corriendo ante la atónita mirada de todos. Seiya intento seguirla, pero se dio cuenta que era como correr contra el mismo viento. Rápidamente regreso y trato de hacer el violín diciéndole a la niña que su amiga se le había olvidado la comida en el fuego. A pesar de que la hora de servicio comunitario no había sido cubierta Seiya no lo reporto y solamente se limito a mandar un mensaje para el destino de su siguiente servicio.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Bueno… Comencé algo que me tenia dando vueltas hace tiempo en la cabeza y anoche recorriendo en el patrullero simplemente las piezas encajaron y decidí sacar esta pequeña locura. Espero sus comentarios y que les parece! También quiero disculparme si hay algún error, pues salio la idea hoy y no me quise dejar pasar el momento y se que es corto, pero es el primer capitulo!

Así que simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2 Te Odio

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

TE ODIO

Seiya termino de entretener a los niños, aun después de sus horas de servicio. Era una de esas pocas cosas que lo hacía salir de su rutina, salir de sus pesadillas y de ese pasado que lo atormentaba. Y aun así no dejaba de extrañarla. No podía dejar de pensar que uno de esos pequeños podría ser el suyo, esa esperanza que quedo trunca esa tarde. Una tarde que no olvidara jamás. Regreso a su casa y los fantasmas regresaron tan rápido como la realidad. El atardecer rojo entraba siniestramente por la ventana, igual que aquella tarde, rojo como la sangre en sus manos. Miro hacia la pared y nuevamente la vio. Como todos los días toco esa foto y esta vez una lagrima rodó en su rostro. Tratando de conservar su voz le dijo a ese retrato.

\- Hoy te habrías divertido mucho bombón…esos niños era hermosos… no tanto como tú, pero te habría gustado jugar con ellos…

Bajo su cabeza y se dirigió a la alacena donde saco una botella de escocés. Sirviéndolo en lo primero que encontró, una taza con una media luna, tomo el contenido como si de agua se tratara. Dejo la taza y sirvió un poco más, como si con eso pudiera dejar atrás lo que sentía. Repitió la operación casi mecánicamente, como si eso fuera algo normal y cotidiano para él. Casi con la botella vacía camino hacia el sillón, que estaba en el medio de la habitación frente a la ventana, desplomándose sobre el. Ya el cielo mostraba unas estrellas y la Luna asomaba entre los edificios de la metrópolis nipona. Se quedo mirando el astro casi con la misma devoción que la miraba a ella.

\- Recuerdas Bombón… – Dijo sin quitar la mirada de la Luna. – fue en una noche como esta que nos conocimos en la academia…

 **RECUERDO**

Era una noche despejada en las afueras de la bahía de Tokio, en donde funcionaba la Academia de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Un joven cadete de segundo año estaba escabulléndose por la oscuridad del terreno con un paquete bajo su brazo. Se creía victorioso cuando la voz de una joven mujer lo alerto.

\- ¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS JOVENCITO! – Dice una voz a su espalda frenando en seco. – ¡PON LAS MANOS DONDE LAS PUEDA VER O ESTO ESTARÁ LLENO DE AGENTES ANTES QUE TE DES CUENTA! – Amenaza la misma voz.

\- Solo baja la voz… – Pide con tranquilidad. – Solo salí a buscar algo para comer.

\- ¿Comer? – Cuestiono intrigada la joven.

\- Si. Muero de hambre con lo que nos dan de comer. ¿Tú no? – Le cuestiona a la rubia.

\- Bueno… – Pero antes de que termine la frase un ruido gutural descubrió sus verdaderos pesares.

\- Sabes traigo como para unos días, si quieres te comparto. – Ofrece con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me está sobornando para que no informe que uno de los cadetes de segundo salió a hurtadillas de las instalaciones? - Le cuestiona con las manos en jarra.

\- No, solo es un ofrecimiento… y porque no una cita.

\- ¡Pero qué inapropiado! ¡Ni siquiera me conoce!

\- Pero estoy seguro que tendré toda la vida para hacerlo. – Responde con una sonrisa.

La joven se ruborizo ante lo dicho y Seiya se acerca ofreciéndole una hamburguesa.

\- Soy Seiya Kou. ¿Y tú?

\- Serena… Serena Tsukino. – Responde tomando el paquete y sin querer sus manos se rosaron.

\- Un gusto… bombón.

Y sin darse cuenta esa fue la primera vez que se vieron bajo esa misma Luna que ahora era un tormento para él.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Tomo lo que le quedaba de su trago y se recostó en ese sofá, pues desde hacía años no tocaba su cama. Mirando como la Luna ascendía se durmió bajo los efectos del alcohol que ingirió.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Como era costumbre, aunque en realidad era algo mas intimo, Haruka termino llegando al muelle, aquel que siempre visitaba a diario. No supo cuanto tiempo había corrido, ni que distancia. Pero lo hizo largo tiempo, pues sus pulmones le dolían al igual que sus piernas. Se apoyo en la baranda del muelle tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras el viento movía sus cabellos. No supo cuanto estuvo así hasta que el ruido de las olas le anunciaba el cambio de marea. En su vida nunca se habría dado cuenta, fue algo que solo ella le pudo enseñar, algo que su sirena le dejo como un martirio diario, como un recuerdo que duele cada vez que llega. Ya sus piernas no funcionaban y se dejo caer de rodillas. Levanto la vista notando que la noche había llegado, dándole una increíble vista de la Luna saliendo del mar. Las olas cantaban suavemente y a su mente llego esa noche que cambio su vida para siempre.

 **RECUERDO**

Haruka recorría la costa, como siempre a toda velocidad en su moto, como si fuera el mismísimo viento. A pesar de la velocidad, ella era una profesional, era la joven promesa de la Formula 1 y estaba a punto de firmar contrato con una famosa escudería. Su vida era perfecta. Hija única de una familia acomodada, heredera de un imperio de comunicaciones y la mejor del equipo universitario en los 400 metros libres. A pesar de que su familia le propuso casarse con los mas influyentes y adinerados jóvenes de Japón, se negó una y otra vez. Ella decía que el amor era para los débiles y que no le importaba, solo el viento en su rostro la hacía feliz… hasta esa tarde.

Llego a ese muelle por casualidad, pues la calle estaba cortada por la policía en lo que parecía un incendio de fondo, por lo que sin querer se detuvo en ese lugar. Bajo de su moto y miro como la Luna salía lentamente, casi como emergiendo de un baño en el pacifico mar. De su campera saco unos cigarrillos, algo que nadie sabía, y mirando la Luna acerco la lumbre para encenderlo.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Dice la vos de una mujer que estaba sentada con un cuaderno de dibujo.

Haruka la miro molesta y sin prestarle atención acerco nuevamente el encendedor a su destino.

\- Solo espera unos instantes. – Pidió la joven de cabello aguamarina. – Solo espera y siente como cambia la marea.

Solo para que no la moleste, ella miro el mar nuevamente y sintió como el viento y la marea danzaron unos segundos sintiendo como todo cambiaba a su alrededor y a la vez seguía igual. Con una ráfaga de viento, sus cabellos se alborotaron y casi al unisonó el cabello de la joven dibujante se movió en dirección contraria al viento, como si una marea aguamarina le mostrara los ojos mas cautivantes que nunca pensó ver en una mujer. Sus miradas se encontraron y por primera vez quedo prendada a alguien, en lo que fueran segundos, minutos u horas, ellas no podían apartar su mirada. La joven dejo su carpeta a un lado y con gracia se puso de pie acercándose lentamente.

\- ¿Lo sentiste verdad? – Haruka asistió. – Pocas personas sienten eso… Se dice que cuando dos personas se encuentran en un cambio de marea a la luz de la luna están destinadas a estar juntas. – Finaliza poniéndose a unos pasos de la rubia.

\- Eso… eso lo acabas de inventar. – Responde algo nerviosa.

\- Quizás… pero me gusta pensar que algún día el viento me traerá a mi alma gemela. – Dice girando para levantar su cuaderno y salir caminado hacia la calle.

\- Un momento… no quiero confundirte yo soy una…

\- Eres como el viento y solo eso me importa ahora. Nos vemos.

La joven sale caminando y antes que se diera cuenta se alejo dejándola con la boca abierta y por primera vez en su vida sin saber que decir.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Haruka tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y sus manos temblaban. El viento no la dejaba encender y antes que se diera cuenta arrojo el encendedor al mar.

\- Aun sigues sin dejarme fumar… – Unas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro. – Aun te siento tan cerca… porque te arrebataron de mi lado…

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Seiya estaba en su sillón aun con esa ropa de payaso, estaba intranquilo moviéndose por causa de esa pesadilla. Como todas las noches el mismo sueño lo atormentaba. El a toda velocidad en su patrulla, con la sirena a todo volumen, sus manos manchadas de sangre y frente a él un transporte de pasajeros que no pudo esquivar. Como todos los días el impacto en el sueño lo traía a la realidad. Se incorporo en el sofá sudando frió y gritando. – ¡NO ME DEJES! – Repitió como todas las mañanas, con sus manos haciendo que sujetaban a alguien que ya no estaba. Se levanto y fue a darse un baño. No se molesto en mirarse al espejo, sabía que el reflejo no era bueno. Se dio una ducha y se afeito como todas las mañanas. Peino y acomodo su largo cabello debajo del uniforme, por más que se lo ordenaron varias veces, nunca se corto el cabello desde ese día. Tomo su elementos de trabajo y salió al lugar acordado para el segundo día de custodia de la contraventora.

Llego al lugar y leyó lo que tocaba para el día. Maldijo para sus adentros, pues a pesar de tener el itinerario de la semana, solo miraba a donde ir y después hacia lo que debía.

\- Esto es obra de Kaolinet… – Se dijo con molestia.

Aguardo, media hora, una hora, llamo al teléfono de contacto de Tenoe, advirtiendo de su falta al contestador. Quince minutos después amenazo a la rubia en el contestador y aun así nada. Casi dos horas después el se dirigió a la casa de esta. Era un enorme edificio que se encontraba en el Distrito Mugen. Al llegar a la última planta, el Penhouse, toco timbre. Al no recibir respuesta golpeo con la mano. Nuevamente sin respuesta, golpeo más fuerte encontrando que la puerta estaba abierta. Entro al lugar anunciándose y no recibió respuesta. Camino en el enorme lugar en el cual se apreciaba una piscina, en lo que sería la sala del lugar. Con precaución propia de su función se adentro en el penhouse. Al llegar al borde de la pileta vio un cuerpo flotando boca arriba nuevamente la llamo y al no recibir respuesta salto al agua y la tomo en brazos. Ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer, o mejor dicho, la sorpresa de ambos. Haruka reacciono asustada, o mejor dicho al despertar en brazos de alguien, mientras que Seiya se dio cuenta que ocultaba algo que no esperaba. Como la mujer ruda que era, golpeo al supuesto rescatista en la cara haciendo que se hunda en la piscina mientras ella salía rápidamente. Del agua y tocándose la mandíbula Seiya miraba a Haruka como nunca pensó verla.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos piensas que haces!? – Cuestiona enfurecida. – ¿Cómo demonios entraste en mi casa?

\- ¡Primero me preocupe por ti! – Responde gritándole. – ¡Y segundo pensé que te había pasado algo!

\- ¡Fuera de mi casa! - Ordena apuntando con su dedo a la puerta.

\- ¡Como quieras! Y la próxima vez al menos usa sostén.

Haruka se mira el pecho y descubre que tiene su camisa pegada al cuerpo mostrando algo que pocos vieron.

\- ¡FUERA! – Grita mientras arroja un cenicero de vidrio el cual se hace añicos en la pared donde instantes estaba Seiya.

Haruka se queda recuperando su respiración, mas su ira estaba a niveles incalculables. Por el contrario Seiya bajo pensando en el informe que haría, estaba harto de ser el custodio de esa mujer… - Era una mujer después de todo. – pensó. – Aunque no tiene el mas mínimo aspecto a una. – Siguió molesto.

Al llegar a la recepción el portero le dice que regrese al departamento. Que le propietario así lo pedía. De mala gana regreso y aun correando agua de su uniforme golpeo la puerta. De mala gana escucho que lo invitaban a pasar del otro lado. Con precaución asomo primero su cabeza y al ver que no estaba a la vista entro. Camino unos pasos y la vio bajar con una bata de baño y un par de toallas en la mano.

\- Ten o te enfermaras. – Dice arrojando las toallas en su dirección, las cuales agarra con agilidad en el aire.

\- Creo que te debo una… – Comienza Seiya, pero es interrumpido.

\- Antes que nada aclaremos algo Kou. – Interrumpe la rubia con seriedad. – Tienes que saber que te odio desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

\- Creo que es mutuo. – Responde con sarcasmo.

\- Hablo enserio. Haz lo que gustes con el informe, mándame a donde quieras, ya veré cuanto puede hacer mi abogada con lo que cobra. Segundo, me quitaste algo especial y eso no te lo voy a perdonar jamás.

\- No sé lo que sea. – Responde con seriedad. – Pero tú no te quedas atrás. Si es por perdidas, creo que no eres la única que salió perdiendo esa tarde.

Haruka se impacta con esa respuesta y la seria e inexpugnable mirada del pelinegro. Se quedan unos instantes mirándose a los ojos hasta que la dueña de casa agrega.

\- Sube y ponte algo seco. No quiero tener en mi conciencia una neumonía…

Seiya agradece el gesto y sube las escaleras mientras con un cigarro en la boca camina hacia la cocina en busca de un café. En el camino encuentra la carpeta tirada del policía y sobre el borde ve sobresalir una fotografía. Se agacha y la toma junto con la carpeta. La mira con detenimiento descubriendo a otra persona y no a la que estaba mojada en un supuesto rescate. Se dio cuenta que esas dos personas estaban enamoradas, que eran uno y sus sonrisas así lo aseguraban. Al escuchar que se movía guardo la foto y dejo la carpeta en la barra de la cocina mientras servía dos cafés. Seiya había tomado un traje rojo con una camisa negra. Al verlo ella le llamo la atención que tenía una larga coleta que llegaba casi a la cintura.

\- Mañana te lo traerá alguien de la tintorería. – Dice con tranquilidad.

\- Quédatelo, no me gusta de todos modos. Además es lo menos que puedo hacer por ese golpe. – Señala con el dedo la marca que se estaba poniendo morada en el mentón del funcionario público.

\- Para ser mujer tienes una buena derecha. – Responde con gracia.

\- Toma un café y cierra la puerta cuando termines. – Contesta la mujer subiendo la escalera.

Seiya suspira y toma la taza de café poniéndose a caminar por la finca. Mira una de las paredes y descubre un dibujo a lápiz de dos mujeres, algo que en verdad le llamo la atención y que desencajaba con la decoración del lugar. Era una mujer que salía del mar extendiendo su mano al cielo y otra que estaba formada de lo que parecía ráfagas de viento. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser supo que era ella, pues a pesar de ser un dibujo, y uno muy bueno, era su contraventora y la famosa violinista asesinada aquella tarde. El entendió un par de cosas y se quedo mirando hacia las escaleras con una especie de sentimiento de culpa y a la vez con molestia.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, otro capitulo en una semana… creo que cuando al inspiración llega no hay que dejarla ir hasta exprimirla! Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o amenaza XD!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Andreita Kou: Me alegra que te parezca interesante, vere que sale y que este capitulo sea entretenido!

Lita Wellington: Si el final te hizo llorar quiero saber que te parecio este capitulo. Y en breve vere como desarrollar lo que paso. Muchas gracias por comenzar con esta locura!

Tania Zajid Garcia Rodriguez: Me alegra que te guste esta nueva locura! Y espero que este capítulo cumpla la expectativa!Y si es una pareja rara y claro esta un nuevo desafío! Gracias por apostar a este loco!

Elenmar: Si una nueva historia y si que es una nueva locura! Esperemos que la trama cumpla las expectativas, pues es una pareja complicada de por sí y más aun con el pasado que les voy a dar! Y es posible que juntos lleguen a algo… no lo se aun! Lentamente daré los detalles de los hechos en los que me baso, pues si sucedieron cosas feas en tierras niponas! Y tratare en lo posible mostrar las diferencias entre la policía japonesa y nuestra policía latina (por englobar a todos). Si Lita es un personaje que siempre estará ahí, no se si para bien o no! Ya lo veremos! Nuevamente me alegro que me sigas y que te guste esta nueva locura, pues es cierto que el tiempo siempre es mi enemigo! Espero que te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias Mi Lady!

L. Salander: Muchas gracias por leerme mi Lady y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado!

VanHT: Si es una pareja extraña y aun así tienen lo suyo! Si a mí también me dio pena separarlas, pero espero que el resultado se de tu agrado! Me alegro que te guste como va esta locura y espero que supere sus expectativas! Nuevamente muchas gracias Mi Lady!

Kath Kou: Mi lady! Que gusto verla nuevamente! Jajaja Si hasta para mi fue una sorpresa sacar algo así de mi mente! Se que eres fan del SxS, pero tratare de no cag**la y me alegra que te parezca interesante! Como veras lentamente sus historias saldrán a la luz, hasta la de Tomoe! De seguro este capitulo tendrá mas sentimientos que el anterior, pues en cada capitulo mostrare algo de su pasado y como llegaron a ese punto de odiarse!

Me pone muy contento que se pueda apreciar el esfuerzo en tratar de que sus sentimientos se muestren, siempre pienso que lo hago mal, pero agradezco que me digas que voy en camino! Espero que el futuro desarrollo de esta historia me quede bien, pues al igual que el reto anterior estoy escribiendo capítulos y publicnado y no como suelo hacer de juntar varios capítulos y sacarlos de a uno! Nuevamente Gracias por seguirme y que te parezca original! Asi que nos leemos mi Lady!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3 Akihabara

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

AKIHABARA

Seiya salió del departamento no sin antes dejar una nota con la cita del siguiente día. Pese a eso se fue con otra perspectiva que nunca pensó, o más bien no se permitió pensar. Con pesar comenzó a recapitular lo que había pasado aquella tarde y recordó que la violinista era una de las víctimas y todo cobro sentido para él. Porque ella lo odiaba tanto y entendió que no solo él había sufrido las consecuencias de la locura de aquel demente. Camino ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que una patrulla lo trajo a la realidad.

\- Veo que tienes buen gusto en la moda sargento. – Dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y pelo corto.

\- ¿Tsujimoto*? – Cuestiono Seiya.

\- ¿Quien más? – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres que te alcancemos a algún lado? – Cuestiona la mujer que manejaba la patrulla también con una sonrisa.

\- No gracias Kobayakawa*, caminare. Hace tiempo que no lo hago.

\- Como quieras.

\- Y por cierto… ¿Que hacen tan lejos de Botuko?

\- Vinimos por los nuevos zapatos para *Natsumi. Ya sabes, ella es mi freno de mano personal.

\- ¡Ya no anden tan rápido! – Advierte apoyándose en el techo de la patrulla.

\- ¡Mira quien lo dice Kou!

Dijo la primera aunque se arrepintió y simplemente las oficiales se retiraron saludando con su mano. El vio como la patrullase retiraba y no pudo evitar recordar cuándo iba a verla con su loca compañera.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Mientras tanto en la sede de la oficina de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio una rubia de importantes curvas entraba a la oficina del jefe sin pedir permiso.

\- ¡Jefe tanto tiempo! – Saluda de manera infantil.

\- ¡Minako! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Cuestiona sorprendido dejando un expediente de lado.

\- Pasaba a saludar y ver como están las cosas en mi ausencia.

\- Me temo que todo sigue igual… – Suspira resignado mientras se sienta en el sillón e invita a la rubia a tomar asiento frente a él. – Particularmente el… no lo ha superado aun.

\- ¿Pero ve algún cambio? – Pregunta interesada.

\- No y si sigue así voy a tener que recomendar una nueva evaluación, pero a alguien que no le dé una mano como hiciste la última vez. – Responde y ella se sobresalto.

\- ¿Como lo supo?

\- Soy el Jefe y las chicas de inteligencia saben hacer su trabajo. Pero descuida, ellas aun me son fieles y no dijeron nada.

\- Pero no será así la próxima vez. – Reflexiona la rubia.

\- Me temo que no… sé muy bien lo que sufrió por la pérdida de Tsukino, incluso tu. Parecían hermanas más que amigas. Pero la diferencia es que tú seguiste adelante, él no.

\- ¿Y con quien está ahora en servicio?

\- Con una nueva chica. La Oficial Kino, transferida de otra estación por golpear a su superior.

\- ¡Veo que tiene carácter! – Dice sorprendida.

\- Eso y que un colega se paso de la raya. Ella no presento cargos, pero según supe tiene un par de dientes menos. – Dijo y comenzó a reír como loco. – Como sea. Sería bueno que hables con él.

\- Tratare y por cierto. – Busca en su bolso y saca un peluche de un Pegaso blanco. – Esto es para Hotaru. Es totalmente hipoalergenico, suave y adorable.

\- Muchas gracias, se que le va a encantar.

\- ¿Y cómo sigue ella?

\- Está mejorando… pero ya no será la misma…

\- Nadie lo fue después de esas tragedias…

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos y cambian rápidamente de tema para hablar cosas de la nueva carrera de Mina. Luego de un rato ella sale y encuentra a la que es la actual compañera de su amigo.

\- Hola. – Saluda a la castaña que estaba enfrascada en un informe que le estaba costando terminar.

\- Hola… – Mira con detenimiento y se queda sin habla.

\- ¿Estas ocupada?

\- No… yo… estaba…

\- Tranquila, permíteme. – Ella toma la computadora y termina el informe en unos segundos. – Veras el truco es evitar tantos detalles. Al fin y al cabo la multa ya está puesta.

\- Pero…

\- Supongo que sabes hablar más de dos palabras juntas. ¿No? – Cuestiona con gracia.

\- Si claro Señorita Aino. – Responde poniéndose de pie. – Solo que jamás pensé que la vería en persona.

\- ¡TA DA! – Responde como si de una diva se tratase. – Tranquila, yo también trabaje aquí hace algunos años.

\- En que puedo ayudarla.

\- Solo vine a conocer a la pareja de mi amigo. – Responde con una sonrisa. – Vamos a tomar algo.

\- Pero estoy de servicio.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí. – Se da la vuelta hacia el escritorio de Kaolinet y regresa tras saludar a la exuberante mujer. – ¡Ya está vamos!

Antes de que pueda decir algo la rubia toma del brazo a Lita y la arrastra hacia el cambiador donde de civil va la salida del lugar. Unos minutos después ellas llegan a un café en pleno centro. Uno que Lita no estaba segura de ingresar por los costos de este. En el camino Mina firmo un par de autógrafos a algunos admiradores y se saco fotos con alguno de ellos. Lita miraba fascinada a la Gran Mina Aino. La actual protagonista de una ficción en la que era una heroína enmascarada con un gato parlante blanco que la aconsejaba. Una vez acomodadas en un lugar reservado y pedir más postres de lo que una persona normal pediría miro a la castaña y comenzó.

\- ¿De seguro te preguntaras para que te traje aquí? – Dice con naturalidad y la oficial asiente con la cabeza. – Veras… Sé que eres la nueva compañera de Seiya y por lo que he averiguado no tuviste un buen comienzo con él.

\- ¿Acaso es tu pareja?

\- ¡No! Aunque en una época habría querido, o a su hermano… – Dice por lo bajo. – El es muy importante para mí y quiero que entiendas algunas cosas.

\- ¿Acaso sabes porque es un demente manejando? O ¿Por qué le importa muy poco respetar los límites de velocidad en zonas urbanas?

\- A todo eso es un sí. Veras mi historia con el comenzó en la Academia. Yo quería a ese cadete, pero él se enamoro de mi mejor amiga. Así que como nobleza obliga la ayude a que viva mi destino. – Da un largo suspiro. – Ellos se enamoraron a primera vista. Eran el uno para el otro y estoy segura de que si Serena siguiera viva estarían juntos hasta que fueran ancianos.

\- ¿Serena… Serena Tsukino?

\- Conoces la historia entonces.

\- Si, hace unos años en una tarde de junio un agresor, de nombre Rubeus Black fue detenido en el barrio de Akihabara. El bajo de una moto y acuchillo a 15 personas incluyendo a una compañera… – Se lleva las manos a la boca.

\- Así fue… pero la realidad fue un tanto más macabra… – Ella miro su te rojo y mientras lo revolvía una serie de imágenes regresaron como si de otra vida se tratara.

Nuevamente ella estaba en su uniforme de policía junto a Seiya en su patrulla estaban charlando trivialidades de sus planes de casamiento.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas pagar esa locura? – Dice Mina sorprendida.

\- Pues estoy por sacar un crédito y voy a comprar la casa de los sueños de Serena. – Responde con satisfacción.

\- Pero si apenas te alcanza en tu pequeño departamento. ¡Eso es una locura!

\- Vamos Mina. A ella le encanto esa casa. Es lo menos. ¡Además tiene un par de cuartos y pronto estarán llenos de pequeños!

\- ¡¿No hace un año que salieron de la academia y ya quieres tener un hijo?!

\- ¿Quien dijo uno? ¡Tendré todos los que mi Bombón quiera! – Responde con alegría. – Además ella esta…

\- ¡Por cierto! – Mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca. – ¿No es hora de ir a buscarla a Akiabara?

\- Si, pero solo me falta una multa para que le levanten el castigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, llegue a un trato con el jefe Tomoe. Si traigo 15 infracciones de tránsito extras por día durante 15 días le levantaría el castigo a Serena. Y solo me falta una para completar su cupo diario. – Responde con alegría.

\- Ojala alguien se preocupara por mi así… Ella se duerme en la guardia y tú sales al rescate como un caballero de brillante armadura…

\- También lo haría por ti. – Ella lo mira sorprendida. – Si no lo hiciera Serena me lo pediría todo el tiempo.

\- Tú sabes que lo único que quiero de ti es a tu hermano.

\- Lo lamento, pero él está saliendo con una morocha, es tan antipática como él y le gusta el café negro sin azúcar. Es más creo que ella lo tiene amedrentado… – Dice en un susurro.

En ese momento una moto le cierra el paso y casi choca contra la patrulla. Él le hizo seña de que pare, pero esta comenzó a darse a la fuga. Pese a que lo intento la moto negra conducida por un pelirrojo se escapo en dirección al norte de Tokio. Pero como había una orden de no poner a la gente en peligro por una infracción, decidió dejarlo ir. No así con una moto amarilla que estaba a pocas cuadras. El se bajo y tras discutir con el conductor le hizo dos multas. Una por una luz quemada y la otra por no tener la patente correspondiente. En ese momento se escucha por la radio que se solicitaba apoyo del RIOT** y de las SAT***, en el centro comercial de Akiabara, donde se reportaba un ataque armado contra civiles. Antes que pudiera entregarle las infracciones acelero la patrulla hacia el lugar. A pesar de estar lejos de la zona fue tercer móvil en arribar al lugar. Pese a que su orden era la de esperar al RIOT, el entro al lugar buscándola… y la encontró. Era claro que fue la primera en ser atacada. Corrió hacia sin mirar si había algún peligro cerca, al tomarla vio que estaba pálida y tirada en un charco de sangre. Su uniforme mostraba cortaduras al igual que su rostro. Pese a las heridas visibles, apenas estaba consciente. Intento hablar al verlo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

\- ¡TRANQUILA YO TE SACARE DE AQUÍ!

Él la tomo en sus brazos y salió corriendo a la patrulla donde su amiga no daba crecido a lo que veía. Sin que pueda llegar a subirse a la patrulla el arranco. Nadie nunca vio una patrulla a esa velocidad por las calles de Tokio. Con la sirena activada se dirigió hacia el hospital más cercano. Mina vio que llego un motociclista de otra jefatura en apoyo y sin que pueda evitarlo su conductor, Ken Nakajima*, se subió a la motos y comenzó a seguirlos y también a tratar de abrirles paso.

Pero nadie pudo prever lo que paso más adelante…

Un transporte de pasajeros que creyó que la moto era la que iba en emergencia y adelanto su marcha por la intersección a unas cuadras del hospital general de Tokio y paso lo que muchos recuerdan como una tragedia.

El patrullero intento esquivar el Bus, pero con el pequeño roce en la parte trasera y sin que pueda mantener el control le patrullero, este salió despedido en el aire impactando contra una torre de alumbrado. Mina regreso rápidamente al lugar mostrando que era una hábil conductora de motocicleta y encontró lo que pocos fueron testigos…

Mina se quedo callada aun con la taza de té en la mano y pudo sentir como las lágrimas la hacían regresar a la realidad. Al levantar la vista vio que su acompañante también estaba llorando. Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que la primera en hablar fue Lita.

\- Ahora comprendo porque la desesperación en interceptar a esa moto…

\- Desde ese día él ya no fue el mismo. – Se limpia el rostro con una servilleta. – Tardo un año en regresar al trabajo. Primero en la oficina, luego en la calle. Estuvo en el RIOT pero le duro poco. Y tras hablarlo con el Jefe Tomoe nuevamente volvió a Transito... Pero nunca fue el mismo… No solo el… También sus hermanos cambiaron, yo cambie. Antes que el regresara yo fui a un Casting y me tomaron en un pequeño papel en una serie, y el resto es historia. No volví a usar el uniforme, solo en una película de terror que moría a los pocos minutos, pero nada más… la oficial Aino murió con mi amiga…

Tras esas palabras ninguna de las dos pudo continuar la charla. Luego de varios minutos Mina se disculpo y dejo su teléfono a Lita por cualquier cosa que pase. La novata oficial se quedo meditando y tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Al otro lado de la ciudad en un penhouse. Haruka estaba mirando por la ventana el anochecer que siempre la torturaba por dentro. El sonido de la cafetera la trajo a la realidad y al pasar por la piscina que tantas veces vio a su sirena nadar vio algo en el fondo. Se sumergió sin prestar atención a su ropa y saco un teléfono que supo de inmediato que era de Seiya. Marco a la recepción y unos minutos después subió un cadete, al cual le encomendó que lo mande a reparar o en todo caso que recuperen lo más que se pueda de la información de dicho teléfono y por supuesto compren uno nuevo.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Glosario:

*Miyuki Kobayakawa, Natsumi Tsujimoto y Ken Nakajima Personajes de un anime llamado Estas Arrestado, contemporáneo a Sailor Moon. Narra la historias de dos chicas policías de tránsito en la Estación Metropolitana de Boduko.

**RIOT. La policía antidisturbios se compromete a utilizar una fuerza disciplinada y no letal y no portar armas de fuego mientras realiza tareas de control de disturbios. Están entrenados para enorgullecerse de su aplomo bajo estrés. Los manifestantes también suelen ser restringidos. La brutalidad policial rara vez es un problema. Cuando ocurren excesos, el autor es disciplinado y, a veces, transferido de la fuerza si se considera que es incapaz de mantener su temperamento. La amplia experiencia en sofocar los desórdenes violentos condujo al desarrollo de uniformes y equipos especiales para las unidades de la policía antidisturbios. El vestido antidisturbios consiste en una chaqueta de campo, que cubría varias piezas de armadura e incluye un corsé colgado de la cintura, una placa de aluminio en la columna vertebral y hombreras. Guanteletes blindados cubren las manos y los antebrazos. Los cascos tienen placas frontales y faldas acolchadas acampanados en la parte posterior para proteger el cuello. En caso de violencia, las filas delanteras llevan escudos de 1.2 metros para proteger contra el palo y las rocas y sujetan las redes en los postes altos para atrapar objetos voladores. El equipo especialmente diseñado incluye cañones de agua, camionetas blindadas y túneles móviles para la entrada protegida en edificios confiscados. Debido a que los deberes de la policía antidisturbios requieren una acción grupal especial, las unidades se mantienen en compuestos virtualmente autosuficientes y entrenadas para trabajar como una fuerza coordinada.

***El Equipo Especial de Asalto (特殊急襲部隊 Tokushu Kyūshū Butai?) es una unidad de operaciones especiales de la policía japonesa. Al igual que ocurre con el GSG 9 alemán o el SAS británico, buena parte de la información sobre la unidad es secreta. Su existencia fue revelada en 1996, y frecuentemente se la denomina por sus siglas en inglés S.A.T. (Special Assault Team).

Los hechos mencionados y claramente alterados. También fue conocido como La Masacre de Akihabara: Fue un asesinato en masa cometido por Tomohiro Katō, un hombre de 25 años, en la zona de Akihabara, la cual es famosa por ser el centro de la cultura otaku y por sus tiendas de videojuegos y manga, ubicada en el distrito de Chiyoda en Tokio. El 8 de junio de 2008 a las 12:30, el atacante salió de su camión que dejó en medio del Chuo-dori, calle principal del barrio que estaba cerrada a la circulación de automóviles, y apuñaló a 18 personas al azar, causando la muerte de siete personas. La policía arrestó al sospechoso. Tras tres años de un largo y deliberado juicio donde sus abogados hicieron todo lo posible para que Katō fuera enviado a un instituto mental en lugar de la sentencia máxima por homicidio, la fiscalía y la corte del distrito de Tokyo argumentaron que el homicida se encontraba en todas sus facultades para cometer el homicidio múltiple y que fue el hecho de que fuera baneado de los foros por sus administradores luego de que varios usuarios le reprocharan por sus mensajes y se los reportaran y el que su ropa de trabajo desapareciera lo que lo motivaron que se enfureciese y cometiera el crimen. Finalmente fue condenado a la pena de muerte por su delito el 24 de marzo de 2011. Katō apeló la sentencia pero la Corte Suprema de Tokio rechazó los motivos de su apelación y mantuvo la sentencia a muerte el 12 de septiembre de 2012. Aún puede apelar a la Corte Suprema de Japón pero esa apelación puede, o no, ser siquiera oída.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Kath Kou: Si Haruka tiene esa virtud tan particular de ser indescifrable. Espero que esta vez haya mostrado bien las cosas, pues me trabe feo estos días. Y como veras he tomado tu consejo. Espero que este capítulo me quede bien pues salió como los anteriores, pues también salió de una tirada! Nuevamente te agradezco por seguir esta locura y espero no decepcionar! Así que como siempre digo nos leemos! Por cierto, yo escribo en el trabajo!

Tania Zajid Garcia Rodriguez: Mi Lady, espero que este capitulo le haya gustado! Pues estuve mas bloqueado de lo de costumbre!

Lita Wellington: Si he sido cruel con la pobre Michiru… Y como veras he dejado lo que paso en Akihabara allá por el 2008. Me alegra que te guste como lo llevo y que este capítulo haya quedado bien!

Guest: Me alegra que le haya gustado y espero que me diga como va este capitulo! Muchas gracias!

Elenmar: Mi querida Lady, me alegra que te guste esta historia y es un gran desafío en este punto, como decía mi abuela, "me metí en camisa de once balas". Si es un UA y si trato de que tomar bien las características de los personajes lo mejor que pueda. Como viste se vio una parte de lo que paso, solo de la vista de Mina. Vere como siguen esos dos, quería despejar un poco lo que paso en el pasado y pronto mostrare lo que paso a Tomoe. Si ambos son necios y eso lo hará entretenido. Esperemos que me quede bien y tratare de hacerlo algo divertido! Y eso no sé cómo va a terminar… eso la historia lo dira! En lo policial tratare de mostrar algo, pues mi fuerza comparada con la nipona… esta muy lejos! Gracias por estar siempre ahí!

Loregaby07: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y que no decepcione! Gracias y perdón por la demora, hubo un bloqueo que no pude saltar fácilmente!

Alejazmin Kou Malfoy: Si ellas están muertas y como has visto esa fue la razon por la que ya no están. Y si la pequeña era una idea para que alterara a la corredora. Espero que no desepcione y ya vere como salen las dos! Pues como digo la historia se escribe sola! Gracias por esta ahí!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4 Koban

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

CAPITULO 4

KOBAN

Seiya llego a su departamento después de caminar todo el día. Hacia tiempo que no lo hacía y por un momento, solo por un momento se permitió olvidar todo… hasta llegar a su casa. Nuevamente estaba sola y silenciosa. Desesperadamente silenciosa. Fue hasta la alacena y se percato que ya no había nada del alcohol para mitigar su soledad y simplemente fue a darse una ducha. Al salir preparo otro de sus uniformes y al sacar una camisa que estaba en el guardarropa algo cayo, algo que hacía tiempo no le prestaba atención. Se agacho y tomo esa veja guitarra acústica, el primer regalo que recibió de ella, o mejor dicho lo primero que ella compro con su primer sueldo de Oficial. Y un recuerdo, como un eco del pasado resonó en el ambiente estrujando su corazón. – ¡ _Toca algo entretenido y no esa música rock que escuchas!_ – Tan clara como si estuviera a su lado. El sonrió y miro hacia la ventana en donde la luna estaba asomando por lo edificios. Acomodo la guitarra en sus manos y como si esperaran a recibir una orden, espero pero nunca toco. Se miro la mano y esta temblaba sin poder tocar un acorde. Abrió y cerró varias veces su mano y aun así no hubo respuesta. Dejo la guitarra apoyada en la pared.

– Lo siento… pero ya no puedo tocar Bombón… ya no puedo… si tú no estás para escuchar…

Sin siguiera vestirse se tiro en su sillón luchando por no llorar de nuevo, pues como era costumbre ya no quiera dormir en su cama. La noche paso y nuevamente despertó de esa pesadilla que diariamente lo torturaba. Como un ritual simplemente se cambio y busco su teléfono notando que desde el día anterior que ya no lo traía. Maldijo por lo bajo y simplemente salió al punto en el cual se reuniría con la señorita Tenoe. " _Señorita_ " pensó y rió por lo bajo. Tomo el subterráneo hasta el lugar asignado y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que ella estaba antes que él.

\- Vaya sorpresa Tenoe. – Comienza con simpatía.

\- No te acostumbres, quiero terminar esto tanto como tú. – Responde algo reticente.

\- Entonces entremos. Por lo que queda de nuestro castigo seremos compañeros en este Koban*, pues el oficial asignado se tomo unas largas vacaciones en Okinawa.

\- Okinawa… – Responde la rubia con pesar.

\- Como sea… – Dice entrando al Koban seguido por la rubia. – Tendrás que ponerte esto dice entregándole un paquete de ropa trasparente.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses!

\- ¡Es solo un uniforme! – Responde con tranquilidad, pero con un dejo de sarcasmo.

\- ¡No pienso ser policía! – Contesta cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡O es el uniforme o el disfraz de Pipo-Kun! – Dice apuntando al disfraz que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Seiya pudo escuchar el tronar de los nudillos de la mujer mientras pensaba la respuesta.

\- ¡Me pondré ese estúpido disfraz! ¡Pues a diferencia tuya tengo una reputación que mantener!

\- ¡No lo dudo! – Responde conteniendo lo mejor que pudo su sarcasmo.

\- Por cierto. – Dice la rubia antes de entrar al baño. – Ten un nuevo celular, el otro no sirvió después de tu raro intento de rescate.

\- ¿Cuánto te debo? – Responde sorprendido.

\- No me ofendas. Tómalo como una especie de agradecimiento. – El iba a responde y ella se adelanto. – Simplemente tómalo, la información casi se recupero por completo.

Seiya miro el nuevo teléfono, uno de alta gama y que solo había visto en propagandas y simplemente dijo con sinceridad.

\- Gracias Tenoe.

\- Por nada… y no te atrevas a espiarme o esta vez si te golpeare.

\- ¡Ya quisieras!

Haruka mira con ganas de responder, pero simplemente no lo hace. El resto de la guardia no hablaron mucho, aunque tampoco era un silencio incomodo. De esta manera ambos comenzaron a llevarse mejor. No era que se agradaran, solo que extrañamente hicieron una especie de tregua.

Así pasaron los días y las semanas. Pese al poco dialogo y sin planearlo ambos comenzaron a conocerse, en cuanto a Seiya descubrió que detrás de esa mujer tan osca había una buena persona, en particular con los niños y los ancianos. En cuanto a Haruka vio que no era una persona arrogante, sino todo lo contrario. Si bien siempre encontraba la manera de molestarla, no podía evitar pensar que era una buena persona. Unos días antes de que se terminara el castigo de la rubia tuvieron un percance. Haruka tomo un café para pasárselo a Seiya y por tener el disfraz puesto lo volvo en el uniforme. Su impecable uniforme termino teniendo una gran mancha de café, sin contar con la quemadura en la entrepierna. Pero el verdadero problema era que no tenia uniforme extra.

\- ¡Y ahora que haremos?

\- ¡Que harás en todo caso! – Respondió la rubia.

\- Solo tengo el uniforme de mujer que te traje el otro día.

\- ¡Póntelo!

\- ¡Soy un hombre por si no lo notaste! - Responde molesto.

\- En serio tenía mis serias dudas. Aunque quizás te quede mejor que a mí. – Responde tratado de no reírse en su cara.

\- No es chiste. ¡Y si me vestiría de mujer lo haría con unas largas botas de cuero negro!

\- Esta bien… – Suspira molesta. – ¡Dame ese uniforme y tu ponte este tonto disfraz!

Haruka se va a cambiar al baño y sale con el uniforme femenino y eso no paso desapercibido por Seiya que se quedo impresionado por la figura de la corredora.

\- ¡Que miras patán! - Cuestiona sonrojada.

\- Pareces una policía de verdad. En particular por tu cara de buenos amigos.

\- ¡Ya vete a cambiar antes que me arrepienta! – Responde caminando a la puerta.

Unos minutos más tarde Seiya sale del baño disfrazado de Pipo-Kun y va a la puerta donde estaba Haruka fumando un cigarrillo.

\- ¡Se supone que no fumamos de servicio! - Reprende con su mascara puesta.

\- Se supone que solo soy una civil cumpliendo un castigo. – Responde rápidamente.

\- Por cierto. ¿Es perfume de hombre lo que usas? - Dice con gracia.

\- ¿Lo quieres para tu novio? – Responde mordaz.

En ese instante una persona encapuchada se acerca a ellos y sin mediar palabra saca un cuchillo y ataca a la única uniformada. Pese a la sorpresa, los reflejos de la corredora salieron a flote, junto con algo de su experiencia en boxes por lidiar con algunos malos mecánicos. Ella esquiva el primer puntazo y antes que llegue a acomodarse otro le cortó el uniforme. Lo que pasó nadie lo previo, pues ante la vista de todos los que pasaban por el lugar, la simpática mascota de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio salto sobre el atacante, al cual tras desarmarlo fácilmente comenzó a golpearlo sin control. A estas alturas Seiya se quito la máscara para verlo mejor. Y Haruka también lo vio. El ya no era él, era un animal que quería sangre, que quería venganza y Haruka supo que tenia que actuar.

\- … ya Seiya es suficiente… Seiya… ¡BASTA SEIYA LO VAS A MATAR!

Y aun así el Sargento no dejaba de golpear a una persona que solo recibía golpes sin defenderse. Haruka por más que no sabía cómo intervino tratando de colgarse de su cuerpo, pero él fuera de sí, se la quito de encima y continuo golpeándolo mientras las sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos.

\- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ELLA NO QUERRÍA ESTO! ¡Ella no lo querría…

Como si fuera un truco de magia el quedo en pausa con su puño lastimado y lleno de sangre de ambas personas.

\- No vale la pena que arruines tu vida por una porquería de esas…

Ella lo abraza por la espalda y lo quita de encima del inconsciente atacante mientras otros efectivos se acercaban a ponerlo bajo custodia.

Ellos quedaron abrazados llorando, los recuerdos de que día llegaron a sus mentes. Lita llego al lugar junto al Jefe Tomoe los cuales al ver la escena no dijeron nada, aunque supieron que era lo que pasaba por sus mentes. La oficial Kino junto a Kaolinet tomaron declaración de los hechos a los eventuales testigos del lugar, mientras que el sargento Kou era trasladado a la dependencia junto al Inspector Tomoe.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

En la oficina el Inspector Tomoe se sentó en su sillón y escucho lo que tenía que decir. De mas estaba decir que la declaración del Sargento fue armada en su favor por cortesía de Kaolinet, pues ella reviso las cintas de vigilancia del Koban y algunas cámaras de seguridad privada de los alrededores y simplemente transcribió una declaración a su favor.

\- ¿Qué paso Kou? – Comienza con clama su jefe directo.

\- Yo… no lo sé…

\- Pues yo si lo sé. Perdiste el control y dejaste que tus emociones manejen tu vida. - Dice con dureza.

\- ¡Y qué quiere que haga? – Responde levantando su voz.

\- ¡Tenias que reducirlo y hacer tu trabajo! ¡No necesito un justiciero en mi jefatura! ¡Con un demonio eras el mejor de tu clase y si aun sigues aquí es porque yo lo he querido!

\- ¡No sabe lo que siento! ¡No tiene idea de lo que fue vivir lo que viví! ¡No tiene derecho a jugarme! - Responde poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento el Inspector ríe como un demente, pero esta vez intimido a Seiya y a los que estaban del otro lado de la habitación. Se paro y camino hacia la pared aun riendo. Se llevo la mano a la cara y Seiya sintió como hurgaba en su cara. Al darse la vuelta el tenia un ojo cerrado y camino a su escritorio dejando frente a él un ojo de vidrio delante de un sorprendido sargento.

\- No te atrevas a decir que no sé lo que sientes. En este departamento solo dos personas saben la verdad. Una es Kaolinet y la otra fue tu compañera Mina.

\- ¿Qué verdad señor? - Responde sentándose nuevamente intimidado por lo que veía.

\- Yo perdí a mi amada Setsuna en el incidente del ataque de gas en el metro. ¿Lo recuerdas? – El asiste sorprendido. – Y mi pequeña Hotaru, que apenas era una pequeña sufrió las consecuencias. Ella vive encerrada, sus defensas no podrían soportar una primavera o un frió otoño. Gracias a esos malnacidos todo cambio… al igual que tu dedique mi vida a atraparlos y esta es la consecuencia. Mi carrera hasta ese día era la mejor y después de ser el jefe de la RIOT estaba listo para ser el Jefe de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Pero en vez de pensar como un profesional simplemente me deje llevar en una venganza que me consumió y no solo acabo con mi carrera, sino que también con mi ojo. En la redada mate a uno de ellos con mi arma, otro estaba herido mientras que con el ultimo simplemente lo mate a golpes. Pero eso me quito mi ojo, el cual es un recordatorio que tengo que trabajar con la cabeza y no con el corazón.

\- Pero usted no la vio morir, usted no sintió como se fue…

\- Pero por mi venganza acabe no solo con mi carrera, sino condene a mi fiel Kaolinet a estar atada a un escritorio. Casi la pierdo a ella también, así que no te atrevas a decir que no lo entiendo.

\- Inspector yo…

\- Creo que será mejor que me entregues tu placa… cuando vea que estás preparado te dejare regresar… pero si no veo que cambias simplemente estarás despedido.

\- Señor…

\- Es por tu bien chico… créeme, hoy fue suerte, quizás la próxima alguien más salga lastimado. Y por Tenoe su Probation* termino. Retírese.

El dejo su placa y salió por la puerta. Kaolinet se acerco a él y lo tomo por el hombro.

\- El te aprecia.

Simplemente asistió y salió caminado.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Al otro lado de la ciudad Lita preparaba un Té a Haruka que salía del baño y una camisa holgada, que aun así, hacía notar sus atributos. La oficial Kino la miro de arriba abajo ruborizándose.

\- ¡Veo que sigo teniendo ese toque! – Dice con arrogancia.

\- No, no es eso. Solo que se parece a alguien. – Responde bajando la vista.

\- ¡Algún novio?

\- Algo así, pero no viene al caso. – Cuando la tuvo cerca vio que la fina camisa tenía un poco de sangre. – ¡Estas herida!

\- Solo un pequeño rasguño, nada más. – Minimiza la rubia.

\- ¿Tienes un botiquín?

\- Arriba en el baño, pero te digo que es solo un rasguño.

Sin esperar respuesta salió hacia las escaleras y bajo rápidamente.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo, sácate la camisa.

\- Primero invítame una copa. – Responde con gracia.

\- No negare que eres linda, pero me gustan los hombres fuertes o las mujeres femeninas… - Se acerca al rostro de la corredora casi intimidándola. – Y tú no eres ni uno ni otro. ¡Así que déjame curarte! – Finaliza con gracia.

Sin más argumentos Lita procedió a curar a la corredora y luego de eso sirvió té para ambas.

\- No solo estoy aquí para cuidarte hasta que se solucionen las cosas, sino que también tengo que tomarte una declaración detallada de todo lo sucedido esta tarde.

\- De acuerdo.

De puño y letra la oficial toma una detallada declaración de lo sucedido y a pesar de tener instrucciones del Inspector Tomoe de que esta declaración favorezca al Sargento Kou, no hizo falta, pues la eventual compañera relato con lujo de detalle lo acontecido apoyando a su encargado.

\- Pensé que te llevabas mal con mi compañero. - Dice cerrando la carpeta.

\- Ciertamente es un idiota. – Dice prendiendo un cigarro y ofreciendo uno a la oficial la cual rechaza con la mano. – Pero él hizo lo que siempre desee hacer…

\- ¿Golpear a alguien hasta casi matarlo? – Respondió sin pensar.

\- Si. El me salvo la vida como una compañera intento hacer lo mismo por mi sirena hace mucho tiempo y al igual que ella tampoco midió el peligro…

\- ¿No lo comprendo? – Cuestiono mientras Haruka miraba el cuadro que había hecho Michiru en lapiz.

\- Hace tiempo un demente la ataco en un centro comercial… Era una tarde como esta – Agrego mientras caminaba a la ventana y se vio a sí misma en el reflejo notando como los años de soledad comenzaban a hacer mella en su rostro. – No lo creerías, pero es la segunda vez que él me salva la vida. La primera vez que lo conocí lo deteste y en parte aun lo hago…

El vidrio de la ventana se empaño por el vapor del Té que aun llevaba en su mano y al limpiarlo se vio a sí misma en el reflejo de su flamante moto amarilla. Estaba buscando una florería en las cercanías de Akihabara, por lo que deje mi moto mal estacionada en la acera. Pude ver un pelirrojo idiota que conducía a toda velocidad sin saber pasar los cambios de su moto y en verdad me importo poco. Pero antes de darme cuenta vi que una patrulla se detiene al lado de mi moto y bajo un arrogante policía acompañado por una rubia tonta, pero muy bonita y antes que me diera cuenta mi pesadilla comenzó.

\- Fue un instante Oficial, solo compre unas flores para mi novia. – Me defendí inocentemente.

\- Eso no interesa. Usted sabe muy bien las normas y más aun por su carnet profesional que no puede dejar la moto en esta zona.

\- Enserio oficial, ella me está esperando y no me gusta que espere de más. - Continuo con cortesia.

\- Lo habría pensado antes, además no posee la matricula colocada. - Dice mirando la moto.

\- ¿Acaso no se das cuenta que es nueva? – Respondo molesta.

\- De las agencias todas salen patentadas. – Contesta sin inmutarse.

\- ¡Ducati me la presto para probarla! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? – Digo ofendida.

\- En verdad no caballero y en todo caso. – Dice anotando las infracciones en el talonario. – Tampoco me importa, aun si fuera el heredero al trono, también…

\- ¡SEIYA VAMONOS!

Grito como loca esa rubia con la cara desencajada por algo que estaba escuchando en el radio de la policía y sin decir más salgo por encima del capot y arranco esa patrulla chillando cubiertas.

\- ¡Ojala se te cruce un camión malnacido! – Dije en vos alta y burlona.

Pero el chiste del destino fue peor. Salí hacia el centro comercial de Akihabara con la idea de invitarla a irnos lejos de todo, de nuestras familias que detestaban lo nuestro y de los prejuicios de la gente. Había visto una hermosa cabaña en las playas de Okinawa para envejecer juntas.

Cuando llegue al centro comercial vi mucha policía y a ese patrullero salir como si el diablo lo corriera, mientras mi corazón dejaba de latir. Me acerque y alcance a ver como la rubia tonta robaba una moto de policía. Pero ese mismo motorista rápidamente reacciono y me impidió el paso. A través de él pude ver su cartera favorita, una Dolce Gabbana que le regale en su cumpleaños manchada de sangre. Sin pensarlo golpee al pobre infeliz rompiendo sus lentes y entre sin importarme nada, oí como intentaron atraparme junto con cientos de sirenas que llegaban al lugar. Pero como el viento entre y vi su cartera en un gran charco de sangre… sentí morir, pero vi rastro de sangre que iba hacia la derecha, por lo que corrí con la esperanza que no sea ella. Entre a esa joyería y sentí como mis piernas dejaban de funcionar. El verla tirada con su hermoso vestido turquesa manchado de sangre y un sujeto que era el payaso de la entrada tratando parar la hemorragia de su abdomen. Empuje al hombre sin pensarlo y me dispuse tontamente a evitar que siguiera sangrando… pero ella… ella me miro y con sus últimas fuerzas me dijo.

\- Vete si el regresa…

\- ¡No me importa! Solo quiero estar a tu lado. – Dije mientras mis lagrimas de desesperación no me dejaban verla bien.

\- Te amo Haruka… Quiero que…

\- Seguiremos juntas, no hables. Ya viene la ayuda…

\- Entre millones de estrellas… tú brillaste y mi vida cambio…

Su mano cayó y entre en desesperación, la sacudí como una loca, no sabía qué hacer. Casi en ese instante entro un grupo de paramédicos escoltados por un par de policías de fuerzas especiales… pero por más que lo intentaron no pudieron hacer nada… ella me había dejado…

Lita fue a abrazar a una abrumada Haruka, que al igual que ella, también estaba llorando por lo que narro.

\- El hombre vestido de payaso me dijo que fue a ella la primera en atacar, pero antes que pudiera lastimarla mas una joven policía intento desarmarlo con su bastón… pero el maniático era más fuerte y se ensaño con la pobre chica dándole la oportunidad de escapar a muchos…

Se produjo un largo silencio en la habitación y casi con duda Lita dijo con seriedad.

\- No debería decirte esto… pero esa chica policía era la prometida de Seiya…

 _CONTINUARA…_

* * *

GLOSARIO:

 **Koban** : Son pequeños destacamentos y es único de Japón, y lo forman la policía comunitaria en un sistema de casetas llamadas Koban, subordinadas de las comisarías. Se encuentran en áreas urbanas y tienen uno o varios agentes que previenen y responden a crímenes y accidentes. También existen casetas residenciales de policía en áreas rurales, cubriendo áreas más amplias donde ocurren menos crímenes o accidentes y donde se pone énfasis en el contacto con la comunidad. Al policía de los Koban se le conoce como policía de barrio o "kovani". Japón es admirado en el mundo por los altos niveles de seguridad que ha logrado. Su policía cuenta con 221.000 agentes (uno por cada 560 ciudadanos).

En la base de su estructura organizativa destacan las prefecturas, en contacto directo con la ciudadanía. En la cúspide se encuentran la Comisión de Seguridad Pública y la Agencia de la Policía Nacional. Las prefecturas son pequeños destacamentos ubicados en puntos claves de pueblos y ciudades.

 **Pipo-Kun** : Cada ciudad de Japón tiene una máscota para su policia metropolitana. La mas famosa PiPo-kun de Tokyo.

 **El ataque de gas sarín en el metro de Tokio** : conocido en los medios japoneses como el incidente con sarín del metro (地下鉄サリン事件 Chikatetsu Sarin Jiken?), fue un acto de terrorismo doméstico perpretrado por miembros del grupo Aum Shinrikyo el 20 de marzo de 1995.

En cinco ataques coordinados, los autores liberaron gas sarín en varias líneas del Metro de Tokio. Como resultado, trece personas fueron asesinadas, cincuenta quedaron gravemente heridas y casi mil presentaron problemas temporales de visión. El ataque fue dirigido contra trenes que pasaban entre Kasumigaseki y Nagatachō, sede del gobierno de Japón. Es el ataque más serio ocurrido en Japón desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Extrañamente hoy fue ejecutado esta mañana al gurú que dos décadas atrás ordenó el ataque con gas sarín en el metro de Tokyo. Shoko Asahara fue colgado ayer junto a seis miembros de su secta Verdad Suprema, desvelaron las autoridades. La medida se esperaba desde que el Tribunal Supremo denegara en enero las últimas apelaciones a la sentencia de muerte dictada en 2014. La lentitud del proceso había desesperado a los familiares de las 13 víctimas mortales y más de 6.000 heridos. Entre los ajusticiados también figuran dos científicos que elaboraron el gas sarín y un hombre que ejecutó el ataque. En el corredor de la muerte esperan otros siete miembros de la secta. Todos fueron sentenciados por diferentes actos terroristas que sumaron 29 muertos. Un año antes del ataque en el suburbano tokiota ya habían perpetrado otro similar en Matsumoto (prefectura de Nagano) con ocho muertos y un centenar de heridos. Entre sus víctimas también figura un abogado que ayudaba a miembros a desengancharse de la secta, asesinado en su apartamento junto a su mujer y su hijo de un año.

* **Probation** : La Ley de PROBATION para la SUSPENSIÓN de JUICIO a PRUEBA, contribuye a una respuesta más humana en la justicia penal, ya que tiende a evitar las consecuencias negativas del encarcelamiento, como así también desde un punto de vista práctico impedir que llegue la sentencia en procesos de poca importancia en política criminal ahorrando recursos materiales y humanos, con la gran ventaja que se producen importantes reducciones de costos al Estado. En el ámbito internacional se plantea esta necesidad plasmada en las "Reglas de Tokio" 1.5 "Los Estados miembros introducirán medidas no privativas de la libertad en sus respectivos ordenamientos jurídicos para proporcionar otras opciones y de esta manera reducir la aplicación de las penas de prisión y racionalizar las políticas de justicia penal, teniendo en cuenta el respeto de los Derechos Humanos, las exigencias de la Justicia Social y las necesidades de rehabilitación del delincuente", 1990. El elemento esencial de La Probation es como método de reeducación del delincuente: un plan de conducta en libertad adaptando la respuesta del derecho penal a las circunstancias que rodean al hecho, las condiciones personales del imputado y a la posibilidad que brinde la comunidad o el sistema social.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Tania Zajid Garcia Rodriguez: Me alegro que le guste como va! Y como habrás visto la muerte de Michiru fue por parte del demente. Espero que este te guste!

Alejazmin Kou Malfoy: Le agradezco! Me alegra que los sentimientos de lo que quiero narrar lleguen a su punto de tensión! Muchas gracias mi Lady!

Elenmar: Me alegra que te gustara ese capitulo y que fuera mas de lo que esperaba! Y espero que este también se entienda en parte lo que siente Haruka y de sus sentimientos cruzados! Y les costara pero ellos lograran salir… creo! Me gusta que te guste este nuevo cambio en la narrativa, es un nuevo desafio y un consejo que tratare de implementar de ahora en adelante! Y como viste Lita ahora sabe la verdad de los dos lados! Las explicaciones también siguen y espero que no aburran, pues es la única forma de mostrar la vida policial japonesa. Y en esta ocasión los hechos son de otro tipo e involucran a Tomoe y su vida pasada. Eso es cierto, pero no justifico lastimar a personas inocentes por una mala pasada de la vida… pero son puntos de vista y la historia no se centrara en los atacantes… pero no seria mala idea la de meterlos en ella! Así que tratare de seguir lo mejor posible y tengo una sorpresa con Lita, espero que guste en el siguiente! Muchas gracias por seguir esta locura!

Kath Kou: JAJAJA me alegra que te guste a ese punto! Ahora estoy con una libreta para no perder nada, la ultima parte la transcribí de puño y letra! Y muchas gracias por el consejo, me cuesta, pero espero que me sigan quedando bien, espero que me digas si sigue bien y por supuesto mas consejos! Y sigo buscando cosas, ahora para explicar lo de Tomoe y porque el poni hipoalergenico para Hotaru! Este capitulo me costo y no se si quedo bien, a pesar de darle la vuelta decidí mandarlo así. Porque a partir de ahora comenzara esa tipo de relación entre ellos. Siempre para mi es un desafió usar a los personajes especiales, como Seiya en este caso, pues por lo que veo lo estoy usando bien! Y Mina es Mina, ella tendrá otro regreso mas adelante, aunque creo que será el tiempo de Lita, pues en el siguiente ella mostrara algo que salió en la libreta! JAJAJA Muy bien Roger! Y esta ves es el tiempo de pensar en Haruka con ese uniforme! Y las dudas de Michiru espero haberlas disipado, como la relación con la muerte de Serena. Y si es extraño pero han pasado cosas malas en Japón! Nuevamente muchas gracias y me alegra que te guste como va y este capítulo! Nos leemos!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: No en esta historia no soy Seiya, si participo en la historia es con OC, no con personajes existentes! Quizás algo de conocimiento policial meta, pero solo desde una perspectiva tranquila. Y de seguro ya imaginaras quien es la esposa! Espero que te guste la historia! Nos leemos!

Lita Wellington: Si las muertas son crueles, pero así salieron y aun no se como terminar la historia, pero vere que hacer! Muchas gracias!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5 Te Vi Partir

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

Fragmento del capítulo 4

Lita fue a abrazar a una abrumada Haruka, que al igual que ella, también estaba llorando por lo que le narro.

\- El hombre vestido de payaso me dijo que fue a ella la primera en atacar, pero antes que pudiera lastimarla más una joven policía intento desarmarlo con su bastón… pero el maniático era más fuerte y se ensaño con la pobre chica dándole la oportunidad de escapar a muchos…

\- No debería decirte esto… pero esa chica policía era la prometida de Seiya…

* * *

CAPITULO 5

TE VI PARTIR

Haruka se derrumbo al escuchar eso, comprendió mucho de la actitud de esa tarde y lo equivocada que estaba de él. Se planteo a si misma hablar con Seiya respecto a lo que paso, pues con el resto de los familiares de las víctimas era distinto. No significaba que no les doliera, pero era claro que casi todos habían aprendido a seguir adelante. Haruka se separo de la joven oficial y tras limpiarse las lágrimas dijo.

\- No quisiera molestarte… pero… ¿Podrías quedarte esta noche?

\- Pero solo a dormir. – Responde con gracia para cortar el lúgubre ambiente. – Solo llamare a Ami para que no se preocupe.

\- ¿Tu compañera?

\- Mi pareja. Es médica. ¿Acaso crees que en la academia nos enseñan a curar y vendar heridas así? – Responde lo que le parecía obvio.

\- Pues sí. – Responde como si fuera normal.

\- Algo nos enseñan, pero no tanto.

\- Ordenare algo para comer. ¿Quieres algo en particular? – Ofrece tomando su teléfono.

\- Lo que gustes, pero puedo cocinar si lo prefieres. – Se ofrece rápidamente.

\- Yo insisto, pide lo que quieras. – Insiste la dueña de casa.

Tras pedir la comida trataron de hablar otras cosas, pero no mucho. Por consejo de Lita, le dijo que se acostara para que intente descansar mientras que ella se quedaría en el sofá de abajo, a pesar de que había una habitación de huéspedes disponible. Pese a estar cansada por su día de trabajo, Lita no era de las que dormían fácilmente en una casa ajena y menos con una enorme piscina en el medio de la habitación. Así que a la tenue luz de la luna, que entraba por las enormes ventanas, comenzó a nadar en ropa interior con la idea de relajarse un poco y poder dormir esa noche. No supo cuanto había nadado cuando se sintió observada. Al levantar la vista del agua vio una figura que estaba de cuclillas a espalas a la ventana. Casi por instinto se puso de guardia en el agua.

\- ¡No quise asustarte! – Dice Haruka rápidamente. – Lo siento.

\- No, yo lo siento. No debí… Tendría que haberte pedido permiso. – Responde apenada.

\- ¡Para eso esta! ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Invita entregándole una toalla al tiempo que la castaña salía del agua con habilidad mirandola con duda. – Que yo sepa no estás de servicio… ¿Tequila?

\- Te lo advierto. Soy buena bebedora. – Contesta envolviendose en la toalla con algo de orgullo.

\- ¡Entonces será más divertido! – Responde la rubia sacando dos vasos pequeños de la alacena.

Comenzaron la ronda de tragos con un brindis y empezaron a hablar cosas de sus vidas, iniciando con la razón del reciente traslado de la uniformada. Lita le contó de cómo le había fracturado la mandíbula a su superior por tocarle el trasero o de cuando esta se sorprendió de que su amiga de la preparatoria y posterior pareja la beso en la puerta de Emergencias. Pero inevitablemente la charla llego hasta su nuevo compañero, Seiya.

\- Entonces dime… ¿Que se siente estar con una ricura como Seiya en ese pequeño Koban? – Pregunta entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿Pensé que tu…

\- ¡Hay Haruka querida! ¡Soy bisexual y créeme que si no estuviera con Ami trataría de llevarlo a mi cama! – Asegura tomando el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

\- Es que… Nunca estuve con un hombre. Lo intente. Pero todos son unos idiotas. Estuve a punto con uno muy femenino y digamos que su "arma" es solo para hacer pipi. – Ambas comenzaron a reír como locas. – Luego entendí que era gay y que pensó que era un hombre. – Ambas comenzaron a reír de nuevo haciendo que se vuelque uno de los vasos.

\- ¿Enserio nunca te gusto un hombre? – Cuestiona Lita tratando de guardar un poco la compostura.

\- No. Aunque lo intente… Digamos que siempre me dio curiosidad… La verdad es que me enamore de Michiru a primera vista. Sé que suena cursi, pero fue algo especial… Es más aun la amo. – Finaliza con los ojos cristalizados.

Ambas se quedaron calladas y fue la dueña de casa la que rompió el silencio mientras llenaba otra ronda de tequila.

\- Recuerdo… Recuerdo que estaba en una de esas absurdas galas a beneficencia, no lo tomes a mal, no me gustan, pero por razones de protocolo y de la empresa tenía que asistir. Me puse mi mejor traje, como notaste no soy de las que se visten muy femeninas.

\- Ni actúan como tal. – Dice con gracia Lita.

\- Lo acepto, pero tu trabajando no eres precisamente una princesa en apuros, o eso me mostraste cuando me esposaste.

Ambas ríen bajo los efectos del alcohol y Haruka se pone seria mirando el contenido de su vaso. Tomo un cigarro y lo encendió. Tras la bocanada de humo pudo sentir como ella la reprendia con la mirada por seguir fumando.

\- Fue en una noche como esta, la luna brillaba e iluminaba su cabello como si fuera una obra de arte… Nunca me gusto la música clásica hasta que ella la toco. Era como escuchar tocar a un ángel y no pude dejar de mirarla hasta que salió de escena. Pedí un Martini con extra aceitunas y fui a fumar al balcón. Y como era costumbre ante su presencia mis encendedores nunca funcionaban. No me había percatado de su presencia hasta que se puso a mi lado y robo las aceitunas de mi copa. Las comió una por una, con una sensualidad que nunca vi.

\- _Creo que esto te va a matar_. – Comienzo sacándome el cigarro de la boca y tirándolo por el balcón. Estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que una chica me cause ese tipo de impresión. No niego que me divertía con las chicas haciéndole creer que era hombre, pero con ella era diferente. Ella tenía el control de todo.

\- _¿Y porque te preocuparías por un desconocido?_ – Intente seguirle el juego.

\- _¿Porque dices que somos desconocidas?_ – Responde acorralándome contra el balcón. – _algo me dice que ya nos vimos_.

\- _Si… de hecho en la costa… pero no se tu nombre._ – Respondo tratando de no mostrarme intimidada por ella.

\- _No creo que sea importante…_ \- Me responde acercándose mientras mi corazón se aceleraba a cada centímetro.

\- _Soy una mujer_. – Declaro ante la cercanía que traía y con mi vos normal, pero ella simplemente me beso como nunca lo habían hecho. Todo mi mundo se vino abajo en ese momento. Todo lo que pensaba que estaba mal dejo de importar y me entregue a ella sin miramientos… esa noche hice el amor por primera vez y nunca más me pude separar de ella.

Haruka se quedo callada mientras una lagrima renegada surco su rostro. Lita simplemente limpio su mejilla y dijo.

\- Sera mejor ir a dormir. Te acompañare a subir las escaleras… es mas creo que usare ese cuarto que mencionaste…

\- ¿Quieres estar cerca? – Dice con gracia, pues el tono de seductor ya no le salía.

\- No. El tema es que deberían haber pensado en poner un pasamano para estas noches de borrachera.

Ambas ríen y a duras penas llegan a sus cuartos.

Una Luz en el Infierno

Un teléfono sonaba continuamente en la madrugada dentro de una cartera en un lujoso cuarto de Hotel, mientras la dueña salía de la cama tras dejar a tras a un hombre dormido. Se puso la bata y bajo hasta donde estaba el molesto aparato.

\- ¿Diga? – Pregunta de mala manera.

\- _Disculpa la hora Mina. Pero tenía que decirte que suspendieron a Seiya._ – Responde una mujer del otro lado.

\- ¿El estaba en ese Koban? – Cuestiona sabiendo la respuesta y apretándose el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

\- _En efecto y sentí pena por él. Pero sé el inspector lo hizo por su bien._ – Aseguro la mujer.

\- Estoy segura que si…

\- _¿Iras a verlo?_ – Cuestiona la mujer.

\- Si, mañana lo haré. Porque si lo conozco no me atenderá el teléfono. Es gracioso. Pensaba ir a verlo de todas maneras… Gracias por la información Kaolinet.

\- _Gracias a ti por atenderme estando con ese Adonis de hombre_. – Dice con gracia.

\- ¡Eres una Bruja! ¿Cómo… – Pero la risa de la llamante no la dejo continuar.

\- _Bye…_ – Corta con una risa de fondo.

\- Nunca dejaste de tus mañas de inteligencia… – Dice con una media sonrisa. Sintió que el invitado se movía y pensó. – _Creo que romperé mi marca esta noche_. – Y despojándose de la bata subió a la cama completamente desnuda, no sin antes tomar un juego de esposas que jamás devolvió cuando se retiro.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Lita se despertó primero y dejo el desayuno preparado para Haruka, pues tenía que llevar la declaración de esta a primera hora. Pasó rápido por su casa para cambiarse de uniforme y aunque tenía el tiempo justo despertó amorosamente a Ami y también le dejo el desayuno. Luego dejo la declaración a Kaolinet para que lo adjunte al sumario, pues los términos para entregarlos a la fiscalía estaban a punto de terminar. Como Lita no tenia compañero fijo se los encargo y esta salió hacia el Palacio de Justicia y en vista de que era claro que estaba agotada la pelirroja le dio el resto del día libre. De camino a la estación de trenes encontró a una colega y la alcanzo ahorrándose un largo viaje.

Por el contrario Haruka se levanto con algo de resaca, pues hacía tiempo que no tomaba tanto. También se sorprendió de encontrar el desayuno preparado. Desde la partida de Michiru ella casi no usaba la cocina. Desayuno y reviso su teléfono en donde encontró varios mensajes de su apoderada en la empresa, lo cuales ignoro y también vio la noticia de lo sucedido ayer en el Koban. Sintió como se le apretó el estomago e inevitablemente recordó a Seiya. Decidió llamarlo para ver como estaba, pero tras un par de intentos desistió, pero de seguro el estaba trabajando, o al menos eso creía.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Como era de esperar Seiya despertó al medio día con una gran resaca, ya que después de ser suspendido compro suficiente alcohol como para abrir un bar. Se levanto de su sillón y se arrastro a la cocina donde tomo una taza de café, pero en vez de usarla para lo que fue ideada la lleno con vodka. Dio un gran trago para saciar su sed y se miro en el reflejo en el microondas. Claramente le repugno. Tomo lo que quedaba de la botella y se recostó nuevamente en el sofá, quien lo viera diría que pareciera que se echaría a morir, aunque no estaba lejos de sus pensamientos.

En la tarde Mina llego casi de incógnito, se maldijo a si misma por intentar romper su marca personal con el jugador de póker, pero eso no venia al caso, se había dormido más de la cuenta y su manager Artemis la reprendió por no estar lista en tiempo y forma. Llego al departamento y golpeo varias veces hasta que toco el picaporte. Le sorprendió encontrarlo abierto por lo que, a pesar de llevar tiempo sin ser policía, entro como si nunca habría dejado de serlo. Reviso la cocina y ya no le gusto lo que vio. Estaba sucia y llena de botellas y trastos sin limpiar, continuo hasta living encontrando una pierna suspendida de uno de los cabezales del sillón, uno de sus regalos de boda. Llamo a Seiya un par de veces hasta que preocupada toco si tenía pulso. Lo sacudió un poco y nada, por lo que pensó que era hora de ser un poco más persuasiva. Le dio una cachetada en la cara, pero se arrepintió de sobremanera. Seiya se incorporo vehementemente tomándola del cuello arrinconándola contra la pared, pero su entrenamiento nunca la dejo y lo golpeo en sus partes y girando sobre su brazo tiro al piso a su amigo mientras se ponía nuevamente en guardia.

\- ¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA IDIOTA SOY YO! – Le grita Mina tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.

\- ¿Mina? ¿Pero qué…

\- ¡Vine a verte no a que me quieras matar… – Responde con algo de gracia frotándose el cuello, pero a su vez se podía notar algo de tensión en el ambiente.

\- Yo lo siento Mina… Estoy algo tenso…

\- ¡Y borracho! ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? – Cuestiona acomodándose la ropa.

\- Yo…

\- Creí que lo habías dejado. – Dice con decepción caminado a la cocina para preparar café. – O al menos eso me juraste la última vez que te vi.

\- Lo he perdido todo. – Responde desplomándose en el sillón.

\- Aun estas vivo. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Para ti es fácil. Lo tienes todo, eres una estrell…

Mina regreso y le dio un cachetazo dejándolo sorprendido.

\- ¡Lo cambiaría todo por tenerla de nuevo! ¡Ella era como mi hermana y no creas que para mí fue fácil! - Le reprocha con la vos casi quebrada.

\- Lo siento… yo…

\- Si, no estás pensando, lo sé. Pero eso no es excusa. Antes de venir me interiorice en la causa y pude notar el toque del jefe en el informe. Si fuera el comisionado Chiva habría hecho todo lo posible por iniciarte una causa por apremios* o al menos echarte directamente.

\- Ese idiota…

\- Si ese idiota…

Ambos se quedaron pensando mientras a lo lejos en la calle una sirena de bomberos los hace traer esos recuerdos que aun seguían atormentándolos.

\- Tengo miedo. – Dice apenas audible una rubia ensangrentada.

\- No temas, estoy aquí. – Responde con falsa tranquilidad, pero esta no duro al ver como ella cerraba sus ojos. – ¡Serena! – El la sacude con la mano que sostenía su herida y la preocupación comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada. – ¡RESISTE BOMBON! – Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras con una mano sostenía una herida que sangraba demasiado. – YA CASI LLEGAMOS.

\- …vive por nosotros… – Respondió en un susurro.

El no era consciente de la velocidad que traía, menos Mina con la moto robada de su colega y sin casco, aun así improvisaban a cada metro a cada bocacalle. La suerte venia de su lado, pero no sería eterna.

Como en la ruleta rusa, siempre está la posibilidad de morir, y ese día el destino estaba marcado para algunos.

Al llegar a la intersección de Sotokanda y Shimisu Sakashita*, un bus de la empresa Ginza desolló la sirena de la patrulla y a pesar de esquivar a la rubia de la moto que giro sin tener luz verde, no pudo frenar a tiempo tocando apenas la parte trasera de la patrulla. Lo que a baja velocidad seria nada, a la velocidad que llevaba Seiya hizo que perdiera el control y a pesar de soltar la herida de Serena, nada pudo hacer para retomar el control del patrullero. Todo se detuvo para él. Las luces parpadeaban a su alrededor y una tensa calma momentánea se sintió en el habitáculo. El miro a su lado y vio a los ojos de la mujer que juro amor eterno y estos simplemente le devolvieron tranquilidad. Pero duro poco y el impacto lo trajo a la cruda realidad. Luego otro golpe y otros más. La sirena dejo de sentirse, había chispas a los lados, el lugar comenzó a comprimirse hasta que con otro golpe se detuvo en seco. Todo se puso negro. No supo cuanto tiempo pero abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces tratando de ubicarse en donde estaba. Miro en rededor y todo era cristales y sangre. Se escuchaban más sirenas y gritos de la gente, pero uno en particular comenzó a llegar entre tanto ruido que no llegaba a comprender.

\- … seiya… Seiya… ¡SEIYA! – Eran los gritos de su compañera fuera de la unidad la cual intentaba con todas sus fuerzas abrir las puestas.

Cayo en cuenta que estaba de cabezas y a su lado estaba ella. Por un momento pensó que estaba dormida. Su rostro estaba pálido y tranquilo, como si de una foto se tratara. Intento moverse a pesar de que sentía que algo estaba clavado en su abdomen, con la espalda apoyada en el techo la acurruco en su pecho quitando un mechón de cabello rubio que lo tapaba.

\- Tranquila… – Comenzó con dificultad a pesar del fuerte olor a combustible en el lugar. – Todo estará bien… Todo…

\- ¡SEIYA CON UN DEMONIO SAL DE AHÍ! – Gritaba Mina viendo cómo salía humo del motor.

\- Tranquila amor… – Continuaba con tranquilidad notando como el combustible goteaba desde arriba.

La puerta se abrió y Mina junto a otros uniformados comenzaron a tirar del cuerpo de Seiya, el cual se aferraba al ya sin vida cuerpo de Serena.

\- ¡NO! ¡DEJENME! – Gritaba mientras la abrazaba con vehemencia. – No me alejen de ella.

\- ¡Déjala! – Dijo Mina con determinación.

\- ¿Qué? ¡JAMAS! – Responde mirándola con ira.

\- ¡ESTA MUERTA! – Grito con la voz quebrada.

Cuando giro a responder la vio con el semblante endurecido junto al Inspector en Jefe Chiba el cual también estaba haciendo fuerza para extraerlo de la peligrosa escena.

Sin llegar a darse cuenta él estaba fuera de la unidad cuando esta fue devorada por el fuego, la cual parecía una obra dantesca. Ambos uniformados intentaron detenerlo, pues a pesar de sus heridas el insista en regresar a ese infierno de fuego y dolor.

\- ¡Compórtese como un hombre!* – Dijo sosteniendo a Seiya mientras una ambulancia llegaba para socorrerlo.

La respuesta fue una serie de improperios que nadie había escuchado decir a Seiya, pero lo que nadie entendía era la realidad detrás de esas palabras. Porque más que para Seiya, esas palabras eran para él mismo.

\- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está ese Idiota? – Pregunta Mina trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad.

\- Tiene un puesto político. Es una rata de escritorio, no tiene lo que hay que tener para estar en la calle. - Menciona haciendo un gesto con sus manos a la altura de su entrepierna.

\- Supongo que no lo sabías, pero él es muy amigo de la familia de Serena. – Dice mirándolo de costado.

\- Algo me había dicho ella. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- Pero de seguro no te dijo que era su prometido. – El se gira sorprendido casi volcando su café y Mina continua. – Ella lo dejo después de conocerte. Aunque nunca lo dijo él también estaba enamorado de ella… es por eso que su padre te odia.

\- Y solo pensaba que lo hacía por lo sucedido… – Dice con pesar.

Se quedan pensando al respecto mientras terminaban su café hasta que el repara en el cuello de la actriz.

\- Perdona por la marca en tu cuello.

\- No es tuya. – Responde con naturalidad. – Y si he de darte un consejo "El Póker es bueno, pero el sexo dura más"*.

\- No sería "El sexo es bueno, pero el póker dura más". – Responde contrariado.

\- Creo que era así… pero me gusta más el sexo y el As que deje esposado en mi cama.

\- ¡Otra vez con esas mañas? – Cuestiona con gracia.

\- Nunca las deje. – Dice con una sonrisa.

Ambos rieron con ganas, algo que necesitaban. Pero todo termino cuando ella tomo la guitarra que estaba al lado de la ventana.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que no la tocas? – Cuestiona tomando al guitarra.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que se fue? – Responde ahora desanimado.

\- Tienes que tocarla, ella adoraba escucharte. – Dice con pena.

\- ¡PERO ELLA NO ESTA! – Grita lo que era obvio.

\- Eso es cierto… Pero no te da derecho a insultar su recuerdo tirando todo por la borda.

\- ¡No lo entiendes!

\- ¿Sabes porque deje la policía? – Cuestiona la rubia.

\- ¿Porque no podías seguir sin tu compañera?

\- Quizás un poco, pero la realidad es que días antes de que muera fuimos a un Karaoke. Quizás no lo recuerdes porque fuiste a una de esas aburridas reuniones con tus hermanos. Tras cantar un largo rato ella me dijo. "Me encantaría que fueras cantante o actriz, eres linda y talentosa para perder la vida en este trabajo, incluso Seiya podría tocar para ti" Le respondí que ella también podría dejarlo y me respondió. "No tengo ninguna habilidad, no cocino, ni canto, ni nada. Solo puedo entregarme a mi trabajo y hacerlo feliz."

\- Hacerme feliz… en eso era muy buena… – Dice con pena.

\- Ahora escúchame. – Dice Mina mirándolo con seriedad. – ¡O enderezas tu vida o no la volverás a ver! – Amenaza mostrando la guitarra.

\- ¡No tienes derecho! – Recrimina apretando los puños.

\- ¡Te guste o no soy tu cuñada y amiga! ¡Así que la próxima vez que me veas y si cambiaste te la devolveré!

Y antes que pueda hacer algo ella salió por la puerta dejándolo sin argumentos. Cuando iba a ir tras ella el teléfono sonó alertándolo de un mensaje. Miro la pantalla y noto que era el número de Haruka. " _Como estas?_ " Se quedo mirando el teléfono unos segundos no entendiendo lo que pasaba y como era que esa mujer le mandaba un mensaje. También noto que tenia varias llamadas perdidas, pues el sonido de las llamadas estaba en silencio. Antes que pueda contestar manda otro mensaje. _"Si no quieres atender lo entiendo. Pero al menos dime si necesitas algo"_. El comienza a responde cuando el celular comienza a sonar. A pesar de saber quién era el comenzó.

\- Diga.

\- _Hasta que atiendes Kou._ – Comienza Haruka.

\- Haa. Hola Haruka. Te estaba respondiendo en este momento.

\- _¿Como estas?_

\- Mejor, solo me molesta la mano derecha, nada serio. – Contesta restándole importancia.

\- _No me refería a eso._

\- Lo sé… Pero es complicado.

\- _¿Quieres tomar algo y lo charlamos?_ – Contesta con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Acaso me estas invitando a salir? – Dice con tomo burlón.

\- _Eres un…_

\- Te agradezco, pero en otra ocasión. – Interrumpe su exabrupto. – No estoy de humor para salir hoy.

\- _Sabes cómo ubicarme. Si necesitas algo, claro está._ – Aclara algo nerviosa.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta… y gracias.

El colgó desconcertado por eso, mientras que ella se quedo mirando la pantalla sin saber que decir. Haruka miro el calendario que estaba colgado en la heladera notando que quedaban unos días para el aniversario. – _Otro maldito año más…_ – Pensó mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Glosario o notas:

* Sotokanda y Shimisu Sakashita, es un cruce de calles que esta a 400 metros del Hospital General de Bunkyo. Que está a 4 minutos en auto desde el centro Comercial de Akihabara.

* Apremios Ilegales: Es cuando un efectivo policial se excede en el uso de la fuerza o bien golpea sin justificativo a una persona. Una de las faltas mas complicadas y lamentablemente comunes en mi linea de trabajo.

*Esta desafortunada frase la dijo el Jefe de policía de la Provincia de Buenos Aires en una rueda de prensa al marido de una compañera que fue asesinada en un robo en circunstancias que este reclamaba por los derechos de los demás efectivos.

*"El póker es la segunda actividad más popular de la noche americana. El sexo es bueno, pero el póker dura más". Al Álvarez, poeta y escritor británico autor de 'The Biggest Game in Town', el libro que narra las WSOP de 1981.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Tania Zajid Garcia Rodriguez: Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus cumplidos! Espero que este te haya gustado y mas con una Lita un tanto liberal! Y espero no errar el camino y seguir siendo uno de tus favoritos! Un placer Mi Lady!

VaMkHt: Me alegra mucho que te guste! Y como veras el fin de Serena fue un poco mas traumático de lo que cualquiera pudiera aceptar! Si trato de dejar algo de la esencia de ambos en cuanta pelea pueda meterlos! Y ahora comenzara lo que es el camino hacia adelante, porque no creo que haya otros recuerdos… Creo! Y me alegra que te gusten las explicaciones! Nuevamente muchas gracias por leerme!

Lita Wellington: Si ciento que me excedí con lo de la familia de Tomoe, pero tenía que ser alguien que entienda lo que está sintiendo Seiya en estos momentos. Ese es un tema, ¿Quien está preparado para perdonar algo de este calibre? ¡Yo sé que no! Y no solo eso estoy seguro que haría lo mismo que Tomoe! Y si las cosas cambiaron para Haruka, se dio cuenta que no era como pensaba y que el también lo perdió todo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y mas con una Lita tan liberal, (Espero que no te moleste, mientras bloqueo todas las cuentas y salgo por la ventana!) Así que nos leemos mi Lady!

RossMaker: Para empezar muchas gracias por leer esta nueva locura! Y si es muy triste, pero ahora solo quedaran pocos recuerdos tristes y ellos tendrán que seguir para adelante, juntos o por su lado esa es la pregunta! La idea es que ambos intenten llegar a un nuevo punto en sus vidas. Lo lograran? El que diga que no para de llorar me da la pauto que estoy haciendo las cosas bien! No me gusta que llore mi Lady, pero es una buena señas que hago las cosas como las pensé! Así que ahora esto surge para adelante, no creo que haya más recuerdos y comenzaran a vivir otras cosas juntos. ¿Que pasara? La verdad que un no lo sé! Veremos que hacen nuestros personajes! Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer mis locuras!

Kath Kou: Para empezar no tiene que disculparse con la demora! Todos estamos ocupados en nuestras vidas mortales! Me pregunto cual historia, ya me intereso para leer! Déjame el Link por privado! Y si es única la fortaleza de ambos y espero que puedan acomodar sus cosas. Me encanta que repares en esos pequeños detalles y las Cap-referencias! Y lentamente pensara más en la Señorita, al igual que está en el molesto Kou, y si bien es ruda siempre hay alguien que la haga más tierna! Bueno, los regalos son regalos… habrá otros? Quién sabe! La suspensión es inevitable, aunque generalmente nos dan unos días en este tipo de circunstancias, el caso de Seiya es para suspensión, lo digo como alguien que tiene gente a cargo! Y no sé si de paseo, pero algo hará! Espero que te parezca bien la reacción, pues fue un capitulo que me costo mucho, no solo por el trabajo, si no que me trabe en la parte del Seiya y Mina! Que te pareció esta Lita? Los saltos debo decir que es gracias a tus consejos y espero que el de hoy haya quedado bien! Y para este capítulo estudie las calles por Google Maps! Ya se es una locura, pero esta historia me gusta que quede más exacta! Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de ponerme al día con un par de ideas! La realidad supero a la ficción y por trabajar me accidente! Pero eso es otra historia (Música de tambores y Conan de viejo sentado en su trono!) Así que inevitablemente diré Nos leemos mi Lady!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

* * *

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6 Un Aniversario, Un Encuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

UN ANIVERSARIO, UN ENCUENTRO

Las palabras de Mina hicieron algo de eco en el lastimado corazón de Seiya y ese recuerdo también trajo aparejado una frase, su última frase. "Vive por nosotros". Y a pesar de ser complicado, al día siguiente del secuestro de su guitarra por parte de la rubia, el comenzó a ver las cosas de otra manera. También estaba el hecho de que comenzó a recibir algún que otro mensaje de la contraventora, o a estas alturas Haruka. Los días pasaron encontrándose con la fecha que en verdad no quería recordar, pero también pensó, que al no estar trabajando no tenia excusa para no ir. Pues desde que paso, él se había propuesto a no aparecer en las ceremonias de los aniversarios de esa masacre. Pensaba pedirle a Mina que lo acompañara, pero ella tenía que ir a Londres para participar en un pequeño papel en una película. Si eso salía bien, podrían abrirse muchas puertas para ella y cuando escucho la noticia prefirió no decir nada y que no pierda tan buena propuesta.

Cuando el fatídico día llego, tomo lo único presentable que tenia, porque para ser sincero no estaba de humor para comprar algo nuevo, pues solo reponía sus uniformes desde aquel día. Ese fino traje rojo que le quedaba tan bien y que meses atrás le dejara Haruka por mojar su uniforme en esa confusión. Tras bañarse y cambiarse, salió hacia el Centro Comercial de Akihabara, fue la primera vez que vio que había una placa en la entrada, colocada ahí desde el primer aniversario. También se presentaron algunos de los sobrevivientes y familiares de los fallecidos. Y con estos los problemas comenzaron.

Las personas autoconvocadas se aglomeraron a la hora que comenzó todo aquella tarde, casi como si se habrían organizado. Nadie de los que pasaban por ahí dijo nada, pues como una muestra de respeto simplemente agacharon la cabeza frente a los adornos florales y velas dejadas en esa ocasión. Seiya pasó por el lugar y aguardo unos minutos mostrando sus respetos, pero él sabía que no era ese lugar donde debía ir. Camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a la esquina de Sotokanda y Shimisu Sakashita. Con una rosa roja se agacho en el lugar donde años atrás ardiera aquella que amaría hasta su muerte. Sin darse cuenta, una sombra lo hizo volver a la realidad levantándose rápidamente. A pesar de tener una barba de varios días, o mejor dicho, desde que lo suspendieran no se volvió a afeitar, era conocido para ellos. Los vio y simplemente pudo decir, o repetir las mismas palabras que tiempo atrás.

\- Lo siento… – Dijo sin poder mirarlos a la cara.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo poco hombre, que aun ahora, no eres capaz de pelear por su trabajo, ni por sí mismo. – El iba a responder pero rápidamente continúo. – No sé como mi hija se pudo fijar en un pusilánime como tú.

\- Ya me iba señor. – Responde apretado sus puños.

\- ¡SI! Porque si no fuera por ti, ella estaría viva.

Seiya apretó los dientes para no responder y se retiro. No quería discutir con el comisionado retirado Kenji Tsukino ni su mujer que simplemente guardo silencio, aunque en cierta manera estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Ese pequeño incidente no paso desapercibido por otra persona que desconocía el trasfondo de lo sucedido y aun así podía entender lo que había pasado. Esta persona lo siguió algunas cuadras hasta que lo perdió de vista cerca del centro comercial. Por casualidad miro dentro de un bar y lo vio acomodándose en la barra de este. Entro en el momento que pedía un escocés. Seiya no presto atención cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y a pesar que la voz y el perfume le eran familiares simplemente lo ignoro. El seguía con la mirada perdida en su copa, la cual no había comenzado a tomar, pues hacía varios días que trataba de no hacerlo. La persona a su lado lo saludo y él levanto la vista quedándose cautivado en un par de ojos verdes que se podría decir veía por primera vez.

\- Antes que digas nada, esto tiene una explicación. – Responde la mujer con voz suave.

\- Acaso tú eres…

\- ¡Si soquete, soy yo! – Responde Haruka con su habitual voz.

\- ¡Ahora si me doy! ¡Por un momento pensé que tenías una hermana mujer! – Respondo no menos sorprendido, pero con gracia.

\- ¡No me busques! Que aun con tacos te puedo dar una paliza. No estoy de humor. – Contesta tomando el vaso y girándolo en sus dedos.

\- Somos dos. – Responde con una triste sonrisa. El toma el vaso y levantándolo ofrece un extraño brindis. – "Por un día miserable"

\- "Por un día que ambos morimos un poco" – Acompaña con tristeza.

Ambos toman el contenido de los vasos de un solo trago y se quedan mirando hacia la nada.

\- ¿Cual es la explicación? – Ella lo mira sin entender y él le hace seña a la ropa, la cual era una chaqueta de cuero negro con una minifalda a tono, una fina blusa de seda blanca con un pañuelo en el cuello, también tenía unas botas cortas y de taco mediano. Pero lo que más la cambiaba era el maquillaje que usaba.

\- Haa. Esto… Michiru… Michiru siempre quiso que me vista como lo que soy y como es mi naturaleza ir en contra la corriente, nunca le di el gusto… anoche… anoche estaba buscando no sé qué y encontré entre sus cosas, esta ropa que me había comprado antes de…

\- ¡Lo bueno que aun te queda! – Dice con algo de gracia sabiendo que si seguía se quebraria.

\- ¡Oye! Aun suelo correr un par de veces por semana. – Contesta ofendida.

\- Nunca creí decir esto desde que te conozco, pero te queda muy bien.

\- Gracias. – Responde sonrojada.

\- Por esa cara se puede decir que no sueles escuchar ese tipo de comentarios. – Dice golpeándola suavemente con su codo en señal de burla

\- No de un hombre cariño. – Responde y ahora Seiya es quien se sonroja. – Pero a ti esa barba no te queda. – Sentencia sin tacto.

\- Generalmente los policías dejamos de afeitarnos cuando no trabajamos . – Responde acariciándose la barbilla.

\- ¿Vacaciones? - Deduce rápidamente.

\- No, me suspendieron por lo del otro día. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si… hasta que vean que estoy mejor, pero mi trabajo es lo que me ayuda a seguir. – Dice derrotado.

\- ¡Bastardos! Voy a llamar a mis abogados para ver que se puede hacer. – Dice molesta buscando un paquete en su cartera.

\- No es necesario, te lo agradezco. El jefe Tomoe siempre nos trata de cuidar… aunque no sé cómo seguir sin ella, a pesar de que paso mucho tiempo.

\- Te comprendo. – Enciende su cigarrillo. – Yo aun no lo supero y estos días no ayudan.

\- No, no lo hacen. – Afirma con pena llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.

\- Sabes algo, hoy es la primera vez que vengo a Akihabara desde aquella tarde. – Reconoce la rubia.

\- Yo siempre evito esta zona en mis recorridas. – Ambos se quedan en silencio y Seiya agrega. – ¿Vamos a recorrerlo juntos? – Propone poniéndose de pie.

Ella lo mira sorprendida sin saber que decir. Pero antes que diga nada él paga la cuenta y la toma de la mano con naturalidad, casi sin pensarlo. Ella sintió la calidez casi olvidada del contacto humano, por el contrario Seiya sintió su mano fría. Cuando llegaron a la esquina, él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho soltando su mano sin saber que decir, pero afortunadamente ella no dijo nada. Caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar y ambos se detuvieron en la entrada. La imponente puerta del Centro Comercial Akihabara se erguía ante ellos mostrando una faceta que solo ese par podía ver. Era como si este los amenazara y les dijera fuerte y alto que ellos no pertenecen a ese lugar. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a entrar, hasta que Haruka tomo su mano como pidiendo valor para entrar o dándole un poco a su eventual acompañante. Sus ojos se cruzaron y asistieron con determinación sujetando un poco mas sus manos logrando atravesar la puerta automática que los esperaba. Caminaron hasta el lugar donde todo comenzó. Como dos almas en pena subieron la escalera, donde Seiya se agacho acariciando el frió y lustrado piso e inevitablemente una lagrima cayo. Haruka hizo lo mismo acariciando su mano tratando de mostrarle su apoyo y sin pensarlo dijo.

\- Tu prometida intento salvar a mi sirena… aun a costa de…

\- Ella era algo torpe sabes. Sus calificaciones en defensa policial eran malas y yo la ayude a estudiar… incluso Mina se disfrazo de ella para un examen cuando supimos que el profesor estaba en otra comisión y aprovechamos que el nuevo instructor no la conocía…

\- Pero fue muy valiente.

\- Ella no debía estar trabajando… ella estaba embarazada, aunque siempre decía que "Si mi madre pudo seguir trabajando ella también podía".

\- Yo quería tener un hijo con Michiru… lo habíamos hablado… por eso esa niña del orfanato me lo recordó… porque cuando le sugerí la fertilización in-vitro ella dijo "no tienes idea lo que es mantener esta figura. Así que una de nosotras será madre lo serás tu"

\- No te veo embarazada. – Dice con gracia.

\- Ni yo. Pero lo habría hecho por ella… habría muerto por ella…

\- Yo también…

Sin darse cuenta se abrazaron como rezando en silencio a ese piso frió y lustrado que los reflejaba tan abatidos como se sentían. El tiempo parecía detenido hasta que una campanada, que anunciaba el cambio de hora, los saco de sus pensamientos poniéndose de pie.

\- Serena me dijo que había una casa de juegos que tenia las mejores malteadas de Japón. – Comienza tratando de cambiar de tema, aun así todo le recordaba a ella.

\- Debe ser el Crow. – Responde con tranquilidad mientras comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en el primer piso.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Cuestiona siguiéndola a su lado.

\- No, pero Michiru me dijo que tenían el mejor simulador de carreras de la época. Ella jugó un par de veces con la intención de enfrentarme.

\- Entonces te invito una malteada. – Invita con naturalidad.

\- ¿Después de un par de escoses? – El levanta los hombros restándole importancia a eso. – Mejor invito yo, es un lugar caro.

\- Insisto.

\- Hagamos una cosa. – Dice mirando la maquina antes mencionada. – El que pierda paga.

\- En ese caso prepare su cartera señorita Tenoe. – Responde con su habitual arrogancia.

\- Uso billetera.

\- Porque eso no me sorprende… – Dice meneando la cabeza.

Ambos se acomodan en sus respectivos asientos y comienzan. Era claro que ambos eran buenos, ella como corredora y él como perseguidor. Pero ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer y aprovechando eso Seiya se lleva la partida.

\- ¡Dos de tres! – Dijo Haruka molesta.

\- ¡Como quieras!

Y así fue, las dos siguientes carreras las logro ganar a duras penas Haruka. Pese a que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba perder, Seiya se guardo su orgullo y Haruka no se vanaglorio con la ajustada victoria. Así que ambos pidieron las malteadas, pero no cualquier malteada. El pidió una de extra chocolate, una que le había mencionado Serena, mientras que Haruka hizo lo propio con una de crema y fresas, aquella que una vez ella le había pedido en una de sus últimas citas.

\- A ella…

\- Le gustaba este gusto. – Completa la rubia si darse cuenta.

\- ¿Crees que estarán bien? – Pregunta Seiya mientras tomaba la primera cuchara.

\- Ellas son ángeles que nos protegen… o esa es la única manera que me gusta pensarlo. – Responde probando su malteada.

\- Ella era un ángel… si la hubieras conocido… tenia la habilidad de sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera, era su don…

\- Michiru tenía la facilidad de manejarme a su gusto… era un maremoto que me arrastraba como una hoja en el viento…

Los ojos de ambos se cristalizaron nuevamente y se quedaron callados. Terminaron sus maltadas y por más que él quiso, ella pago la cuenta. Salieron y recorrieron todo el centro comercial redescubriendo muchas cosas de sus amores caídos. La tienda donde Serena compraba algunos Mangas, otra donde le dijo que tenían el mejor Ramen de la zona, mientras que la rubia miraba las vidrieras de Dolce & Gabana, Channel entre otras cosas más que solo a su sirena le gustaban. Hasta que llegaron a una que ambos se sonrojaron. Victoria Secret. En él están dos maniquís, uno con unas alas blancas y el otro con lo que parecía una corona de Neptuno. Sin que se dieran cuanta ambos dijeron al unisonó.

\- El blanco.

\- El Turquesa.

Se miraron y no sabían que decir. Por lo que siguieron caminando hasta salir del centro comercial. Se quedaron en la puerta y ella saco un cigarrillo de su cartera, pero la brisa no le dejaba encenderlo.

\- Maldita sea…

\- ¡Creo que alguien no quiere que fumes! – Dice con gracia.

\- Es gracioso, pero ella nunca quería que fume…

\- Ni Serena que beba…

En ese momento la luz de la Luna los ilumino, a pesar de que la luz artificial mataba la de los astros, en esa noche despejada mientras que la brisa que soplaba cambio de repente hacia el mar.

\- ¡Me acompañarías a un lugar? – Ofrece Haruka algo contrariada sin saber porque.

\- No tengo nada que hacer… pero nada raro. – Aclara con falsa inocencia.

\- ¡Tonto!

Ellos fueron a la cochera donde Haruka dejo su auto guardado y subieron a su Porch 911 amarillo. Para él era la primera vez que subía a una maquina así, aunque se maravillo con la habilidad de usar los cambios manuales por parte de la mujer, la cual a pesar de los tacos no parecía incomodarla.

Manejo un largo rato, ambos en silencio, hasta un muelle en las afueras del bullicioso Tokio donde se estaciono con una sola maniobra a 45 grados. Sin decir nada se bajaron y caminaron hasta aquel lugar donde ella conoció el amor por primera vez.

\- Sabes…– Comienza ella tratando de encender un cigarrillo. – Aquí es la primera vez que la conocí.

\- Estoy seguro que nunca lograras encenderlo con esta brisa marina.

\- Lo sé… es lo que me hace seguir intentándolo. Saber que está ahí aun cuidándome. – Dice desistiendo de su intento y apoyándose en el barandal mirando el mar.

\- Me pasa lo mismo… – Responde apoyándose en la baranda de espaldas al mar y mirando la Luna que brillaba inusualmente sobre ambos. – Mientras la Luna brille se que ella está ahí… yo la conocí una noche como esta…

El se queda mirando la Luna y ella hacia el oscuro horizonte que separaba el mar del océano de estrellas. Ambos enfrentados por sus recuerdos como una pesadilla en vida que los estaba consumiendo.

\- Nunca… nunca te pregunte porque tienes el pelo tan largo. – Cuestiona Haruka al ver a su lado y notar por primera vez la larga coleta que flameaba lentamente por la brisa.

\- Ella vio una de mis fotos antes de entrar a la academia. Estaba en una banda en la preparatoria con mis hermanos y usaba mi cabello muy largo. Así que en secreto comencé a dejármelo para ella. Pero nunca lo llego a ver así de largo.

\- Te queda bien… no como esa barba de pordiosero que tienes.

\- Muchas gracias… a ti tampoco te queda mal vestirte como mujer. Eres muy linda. Supongo que tienes a alguien detrás de ti.

\- No… No hay nadie… ya no me llama la atención jugar con la jovencitas como antes… pero estoy segura que hay un par de colegas que le interesas. – Dice recordando el comentario de Lita.

\- Es cierto, me han invitado muchas veces, pero aun no quiero, o no estoy listo… o nunca lo estaré.

\- No eres el único…

En ese momento y de la nada una gran ola rompe en el muelle haciendo que ella retroceda ante la gran columna de agua que se erguía ante ambos. Ella entendió que no es lo mismo usar tacos a zapatos. Por el rápido movimiento su taco derecho se rompió perdiendo el equilibrio y comenzó a caer de espaldas al piso, cerrando los ojos ante el inevitable golpe. Golpe que nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos él la tenía en sus brazos mirándola directamente a sus verdes ojos. Esmeralda y zafiro enfrentadas en un silencio que no era incomodo, que no supieron cuanto fue, pero que simplemente fue más especial de lo que imaginaban mientras las ultimas gotas de agua de mar brillaban como estrellas a la luz de la Luna.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestiona Seiya tratando de salir del embrujo de sus ojos.

\- Si… supongo que sí. – Dice tratando de pararse y salir de esa incómoda posición. – Es por eso que no uso tacos. – Agrega sacándose las botas.

\- Creo que será mejor volver. – Dice Seiya. – Está haciendo frió.

\- Si. No entiendo cómo podemos usar ropa tan desabrigada. – Responde cerrando su campera.

Antes que diga otra cosa él le pone su saco en los hombros, pero antes que la rubia diga algo él responde.

\- Al fin y al cabo es tu saco. - Dice antes que lo rechace.

Ella no retruco nada, pero lo acepto. Caminaron de regreso al auto y en silencio ella lo alcanzo a su casa. Al llegar al edificio de Seiya, este la mira y simplemente dice.

\- Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti.

Tras un incomodo silencio él le estrecha la mano y ella responde el saludo.

\- Descansa. – Dice ella

\- Lo intentare. – Responde bajando del auto.

Seiya sube a su departamento con algo que no podía dejar de sentir. Su perfume que había quedado impregnado en su ropa. Mientras ella regreso a su casa con el saco en sus hombros sintiendo aun su calidez.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Capitulo corto y algo complicado de hacer… o al menos así me pareció! Quizás un poco cliché. Además de muchas locuras que pujan constantemente por salir a la superficie.

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Lita Wellington: Si un detalle que llego de tu mano, debo decir! Y Mina será una pieza de todo esto, una loca pieza, debo decir! Nos leemos mi Lady!

VaMkHt: Es lo menos que puedo por seguir esta locura! Si Haruka comenzó a cambiar, al igual que él al verla a ella de otra manera, al menos en este capitulo! Si el toque salió de la nada por esa desafortunada frase real. Si lo siento, como viste esta es otra versión de Lita para esta historia, y con la pareja tengo algunos planes… pero veré como los meto! Y ella será otra de las piezas para este rompecabezas que no se como terminar… tengo algunas ideas, pero la historia me dirá que hacer! Muchas Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos!

RossMaker Me alegra que le guste mi Lady! Y desde ahora serán pequeños pasajes del pasado si los hay! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Nuevamente muchas gracias!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Lo que dijo Michiru lo pensé y repensé un montón de veces para darle algo mas de misterio, tal como la de los 90´s. Toma en cuenta que Seiya en ese punto no estaba muy interesado en mirar mujeres! Es cierto, di por asumido que el estaba detenido como en el caso original, pero has abierto una puerta interesante! Si, quizás de mas tiempo, pero tampoco me gusta la idea de arrojarlos directamente a un cuarto… aun! Y si veras que a Lita la tengo como un comodín para esta historia, y otras! Nuevamente muchas gracias y nos Leemos mi Lady!

Patricia: Me alegra que te haya gustado y tus comentarios fueron geniales! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Nos leemos!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7 Una Nueva Amistad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 6

Antes que diga otra cosa él le pone su saco en los hombros, pero antes que la rubia diga algo él responde.

\- Al fin y al cabo es tu saco.

Ella no retruco nada, pero lo acepto. Caminaron de regreso al auto y en silencio ella lo alcanzo a su casa. Al llegar al edificio de Seiya, este la mira y simplemente dice.

\- Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti.

Tras un incomodo silencio él le estrecha la mano y ella responde el saludo.

\- Descansa. – Dice ella

\- Lo intentare. – Responde bajando del auto.

Seiya sube a su departamento con algo que no podía dejar de sentir. Su perfume que había quedado impregnado en su ropa. Mientras ella regreso a su casa con el saco en sus hombros.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

UNA NUEVA AMISTAD

Las cosas entre Haruka y Seiya habían cambiado para ambos. Lo que fue un aniversario más del día más triste de sus vidas, había traído consigo nuevas esperanzas. Como si eso les había dado un nuevo enfoque, una nueva perspectiva de que hacer. Era raro que para comenzar de nuevo, solo necesitaran un pequeño empujón y lo extraño era que ese empujón se los daría la persona menos pensada para ambos. Seiya estaba en su casa tratando de acomodar un poco las cosas, pero si en algo él era torpe era en las cosas domesticas. Pero todo cambiaría con la visita de alguien, aunque más bien fue algo laboral. La puerta sonó y él la abrió sin preguntar quién era.

\- ¿Kino?

\- ¡Hola Sargento! – Saluda con cortesía. – Traigo una notificación para usted.

\- Pasa y no me diga "sargento", no solo estoy en mi casa, sino que estoy suspendido.

\- Lo sé. Por eso la Teniente Kaolinet me envió esta notificación para que se presente a una junta de revisión la semana que viene. – Explica con alegría.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Ya me estaba enloqueciendo de no trabajar. – Dice tomando la taquilla que traía en la mano para mirar la notificación. – Pero pasa, aunque mi casa es un completo desastre.

Y en efecto lo era. A pesar de lo había intentado carecía del don del orden, cosa que Lita noto de inmediato.

\- Creo… – Comienza a sacarse la chaquetilla del uniforme. – Que a este lugar le falta un poco de calor humano.

\- No… estoy bien… no me parece profesional… – Responde cerrando la chaquetilla de la joven.

\- ¿Que creía? ¡Lo ayudare a limpiar! – Responde haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Haa… eso… – Suspira avergonzado. – no me parece adecuado que la moleste en horario de servicio.

\- En realidad fue idea de Kaolinet, me dijo que de seguro su casa es un desastre. – Contesta apoyando su chaquetilla en la única silla desocupada.

\- Aun así no me parece adecuado.

\- Fue una orden de mi superior y además está suspendido. Así que lo ayudare, le guste o no. – Mira en rededor y agrega. – Me recuerda a mi segundo novio. Muy lindo y atento, pero vivía en una pocilga.

\- ¡Oye! – Se defiende sorprendido por la comparación.

\- ¡Tranquilo antes que te des cuenta de mi presencia esto parecerá nuevo! – Asegura remangándose su camisa.

Y así fue, antes del mediodía la casa era otra. Pero lo que no sabía Seiya era que en realidad todo fue idea de Mina, que aun no había regresado de Londres pues estaba disfrutando su estadía con un empresario platinado que le haría la vida complicada a cierto jugador de cartas.

\- Lo menos es invitarte a comer. – Dice Seiya.

\- ¡Si tiene su casa así es mejor que yo cocine!

\- Aprendí a cocinar cuando me junte con Serena. – Se defiende con falsa molestia. – Ella era increíble, pero pésima en la cocina. – Dice en broma y luego le llamo la atención que no le doliera a si mismo tal comentario.

\- Lo siento.

\- Creo que nunca te pedí perdón por ser un idiota en tus primeros servicios a mi cargo. – Recuerda mientras caminaba a la cocina.

\- Descuide sargento, lo entiendo perfectamente.

El se queda pensando un poco y luego agrega.

\- Si la conozco, como conozco cierta rubia algo chiflada, fue a hablar contigo.

\- Se ve que se llevan bien. Y también está preocupada por usted.

\- Los tres estuvimos juntos desde la academia. Se podría decir que éramos los tres mosqueteros. Pero vivíamos metiendo la pata como los Tres Chiflados.

Ambos se ríen y él le narra un par de historias de cuando ellos se recibieron y comenzaron juntos en el mismo destino. De cuando él tuvo que arreglar una patrulla que Mina choco tratando de estacionarla o cuando Serena se quedo dormida y la esposaron a la silla.

\- ¡Definitivamente te habrías divertido con nosotros! Y aunque el jefe lo negara, también se divertía. Nos gritaba todo el tiempo, pero estaba animado con nosotros. A menudo decía que era como estar en una salita de preescolares y él, el maestro*. Pero esos días no sé si regresaran. Quizás con las chicas de Bokuto*.

\- Si, el otro día me acercaron a Tribunales para llevar el sumario del ataque al Koban. Suelo salir a tomar con ellas y termino jugando Vencidas con Natsumi y dependiendo de cuanto hayamos tomado una vence a la otra… es un consuelo que su compañera no beba y nos suele "tirar" en nuestras casas.

Ambos ríen y Lita mira la hora. Disculpándose por tener que reportarse regresa dejando atrás ella una casa limpia y ordenada, cosa que hacía tiempo no pasaba.

\- Casa lista, alcohol fuera, solo queda regresar al trabajo… no crees bombón! – Dice mirando por la ventana.

Lita regreso a la jefatura y dejo la copia de la notificación en mano a Kaolinet la cual le dijo que el Jefe Tomoe la esperaba.

\- Con permiso jefe. – Se reporta firme al cerrar la puerta.

El la indica con la mano que tome asiento mientras se sienta en la mesa frente a la oficial.

\- ¿Entonces como lo viste? – Comienza juntando sus manos sobre su boca.

\- Mejor que la última vez. También le ayude a limpiar su casa como lo sugirió la Teniente Kaolinet.

\- Que de seguro era un desastre. – Ella asiste con la cabeza. – Debería ver su casillero… el tema, como ya sabe, es que la semana que viene se verá que será de él. Pues la junta no solo estaré yo, sino otros dos colegas y sé que por el Inspector Tokuno** no habrá inconveniente. Me preocupa el Inspector en Jefe Chiba.

\- ¿Quiere que lo vaya a ver? – Dice haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

\- No, no quiero otro colega con la mandíbula rota, aunque… – Inevitablemente comienza a reír como un demente y se detiene acomodando sus gafas. – No, no quiero. Aunque no se ponga contenta, dudo que Inspector permita que regrese.

\- ¿Entonces para que me está diciendo esto?

\- La verdad no lo sé Kino, quizás porque me cae bien o porque no tengo a Aino para charlar. – Dice golpeteando sus dedos en el escritorio. – El tema es que necesito gente de confianza.

\- ¿No tiene a Kaolinet? – Responde lo obvio.

\- Si, a ella le puedo confiar mi vida sin pestañear. Pero desde que sucedió lo que sucedió, entre otras cosas, hay gente hurgando donde no debe, así que sacando a Aino y Seiya, no tengo gente de confianza.

\- Pero apenas me conoce. – Responde la castaña.

\- Lo sé, pero se reconocer cuando la gente es leal y tú lo fuiste con Kou, así que quiero que me tengas al tanto por cualquier cosa fuera de lo común o algún comentario que escuche por ahí.

\- Puede contar conmigo Jefe.

\- Lo sé Kino. Puede retirarse. – Dice poniéndose de pie estrechado su mano.

La oficial Kino abandono el despacho mientras Kaolinet entraba segundos después.

\- ¿Entonces podremos confiar en ella? – Cuestiona caminando hacia el escritorio contorneando su figura al ritmo de sus tacos.

\- Tu mismo lo sugeriste.

\- Si lo sé Soichi, lo sé. – Dice sentándose en el escritorio al lado de él. – Espero que no nos equivoquemos.

\- No. No lo haremos y si eso pasa me retirare. – Responde quitándose sus lentes para mirarla con su único ojo sano.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- Tu mi querida Kaolinet ya estas lista para las grandes ligas. – Comienza a reír como un demente y ella se contagia con una risa un tanto cantarina. – Así que tranquila. – Asegura tomando su mano.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Como estaba previsto el día de la audiencia llego y el Sargento Kou se presento correctamente uniformado a la hora señalada en el Edificio Central de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Tras hacerlo esperar unos interminables minutos entro con la frente en alto y se presento ante el comité dispuesto por el Inspector Tomoe, el Inspector Tokuno y en el centro el Inspector en Jefe Chiba. Tras los saludos correspondientes e invitarlo a tomar asiento dio inicio a una serie de preguntas acerca del estado y calificaciones de este. Pero a pesar de que todo estaba bien había algo que ciertamente molestaba al de mayor jerarquía en el lugar. Así que como último recurso dispuso que se le realice una prueba de actitud física de inmediato.

\- Pero ese tipo de requerimientos deben ser pautados con antelación. Lo que usted pide esta fuera del reglamento. – Cuestiona el Sargento.

\- No, no lo es. Y si usted quiere regresar lo hará bajo mis términos. Tómalo o déjalo. – Intima el Inspector en Jefe Chiva.

\- Acepto. Solo si usted también está en la prueba. – Contesta con seguridad.

\- Yo no tengo que demostrar nada, además mi intachable carrera certifica mi labor, no como la suya.

\- Quizás no haya sido la mejor, pero no me quede como un cobarde detrás de un escritorio jugando a ser policía.

\- ¡Como se atreve Sargento! – Dice poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Como se atreve usted a cuestionar mi labor cuando jamás salió de su jaula de cristal! – Responde imitando a su superior.

\- Treinta días. – Interviene el Inspector Tokuno. – No solo es lo justo, sino que también pude realizar la prueba con los cadetes que estar a punto de egresar.

\- Es una gran idea. – Responde Tomoe tratando de aguantar su risa. – Además sería una gran lección para la nueva generación en ver a un sargento y a uno de los futuros jefes de división en actividad superar su nivel.

El inspector en Jefe Chiva miro a sus colegas, viendo que a pesar de la gentileza al hablar de uno y su cinismo al responder del otro decían la verdad.

\- Está bien. Pero con la única condición que este entre los 10 primero. – Dice poniéndose de pie. – De lo contrario usted estará fuera de esta fuerza.

\- Así será Inspector en Jefe. – Lo saluda con una venia. – Con permiso.

El sargento sale del lugar y tras cerrar la puerta Tomoe comienza a reír después de aguantarse casi toda la audiencia.

\- ¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de reírte como un demente? – Cuestiona enfurecido Chiba.

\- Quizás… Pero esto será más que interesante. – Finaliza riendo nuevamente mientras que el inspector en Jefe salió de la sala.

\- Tampoco será tan fácil Kou. – Dijo entre dientes mientras los otros dos inspectores comenzaban a charlar como los buenos amigos que eran.

Por otro lado Seiya llego a la calle y pensó que era hora de comenzar a entrenar nuevamente para rehacer sus exámenes, pues hacia mucho que no había hecho nada. Al llegar a su departamento recibió un mensaje de Haruka que estaba enterada de la audiencia.

\- _¿Ya eres policía de nuevo?_

\- No, tengo que hacer nuevamente los exámenes como cuando me recibí.

\- _Ya no eres tan joven. XD_

\- JAJAJA mira quien lo dice. Con lo que fumas no puedes correr sin agitarte.

\- _¡Que apuestas Kou?_

\- mmmmmm te vistes de mujer por un mes completo.

\- _Pero si gano mi esteticista Ojo de Pez te depila con cera._

\- ¿Las piernas?

\- _¡Todo!_

\- ¡Ni loco!

\- _¿Tienes miedo Kou?_

\- Espero que tengas un gran closet ¡Porque no pienso perder!

\- _Ya lo veremos…_

Seiya dejo el teléfono en la mesa mientras se reía de la absurda apuesta. Pero que estaba pasando con esta mujer, le llamaba la atención que estuviera atento a sus mensajes y además que los esperaba con ansias estos. Cosa que le pasaba también a Haruka.

Al día siguiente llego otra notificación oficial, pero esta vez por correo de la Dirección de Escuelas y sin ningún intermediario de la policía de su jurisdicción o destino. Al abrir el sobre supo que estaba en problemas. La prueba se dividiría en dos partes. La primera seria física y en esta no participaría el Inspector en Jefe, mientras que la segunda parte este si lo haría. Pero era claro que no será nada sencillo, pues la prueba en cuestión era para obtener algo que él jamás había hecho. Ser parte de la Patrulla Motorizada Japonesa, una de las pruebas más complicadas dentro de la fuerza. Con eso en mente sabría que sus posibilidades serian pocas para volver a ingresar, ya que él no sabía andar en moto y solo fue acompañante un par de veces de la Scooter eléctrico que tenia Serena. Lo peor era que la única que había dado esa prueba y la había pasado era Mina, pero ella había obtenido otro papel en Londres como actriz de reparto en un par de episodios de la serie Dr Who. Así que solo le quedaban dos compañeros para que lo ayudaran, Natsumi y Ken Nakashima** dos de los mejores motoristas que conocía. Pero tras llamar a la jefatura de Bokuto le comunicaron que los habían asignado a un curso de capacitación en China. Así que sus opciones eran cada vez menores. A menos que…

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

En un café cerca de la torre de Tokio mas pérsicamente frete a esta, Seiya esperaba a alguien con impaciencia. Miro su reloj un par de veces esperando a que haya recibido su mensaje. Pasadas las 14 la puerta se abrió y vio a una persona vestida en un traje de motociclista color negro ajustado a su cuerpo con un casco blanco en la mano.

\- De todas las invitaciones que me han hecho esta es la más extraña. – Comienza Haruka dejando el casco en la silla vacía.

\- Gracias por venir y aunque no lo creas, me alegra que hayas traído tu moto.

-¿Acaso aun quieres secuestrarla? – Consulta con gracia.

\- En realidad necesito tu ayuda. – Responde con clara molestia, pero no tanta como hubiera crido.

-¿El gran Seiya Kou me necesita? – Responde mordaz.

\- Crees que te habría hecho venir si no fuera así. – Dice derrotado.

\- Ya veo. ¿Que necesitas?

\- Tus habilidades en motocicleta.

Haruka se lo queda mirando mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, casi como procesando lo que acababa de pedirle. Por eso el le cuenta lo que era la prueba y que si no la podía pasar el no regresaría al servicio activo.

\- Entonces comencemos por el principio. ¿Sabes conducir una moto? – Consulta llevando su café a la boca.

\- Use un par de veces el Scooter de Serena.

\- Dije moto, no un juguete. – Responde dejando el café en el plato.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Era rápida con nosotros dos encima!

\- Estos era largo. – Dice apretando el arco de su nariz. – Creo que tengo una VFR 750F guardada. – Piensa en voz alta.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? – Pregunta Seiya intrigado

\- ¡Enserio estas fregado con esta prueba! - Responde con gracia para ocultar su fastidio. – Vamos al garaje y te lo muestro.

Ambos salen del café y de su moto desengancha una bolsa que estaba amarrada a la parte del acompañante.

\- Póntelo y te mostrare. – Dice ofreciéndole el casco.

\- ¿Acaso me llevaras en tu moto?

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – Cuestiona con gracia sentándose en su moto arrancándola.

\- No es eso… – Inevitablemente mira el trasero de la rubia que estaba enfundado en su ropa ajustada de motorista y se sonroja. – Es que… solo ve despacio.

\- Claaaro… ¡Sujétate!

No termino de decir eso y salió a toda velocidad por la calle y ante la desesperación de caer de la Honda CBR 1200 de la corredora opto por abrazarla por la cintura.

\- Tranquilo y solo relaja tu cuerpo. No puedes conducir o ser acompañante si estas tenso. – Dice Haruka a través de comunicador integrado del casco.

\- ¡Es fácil para ti! – Le grita molesto y apretándose un poco más a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Y no te aproveches! – Reprende al sentir los brazos de Seiya firmemente apretados a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Solo pienso en no morir!

Solo escucho la risa de la rubia a través del otro comunicador y antes que se diera cuenta habían salido de la ciudad hacia un almacén que parecía abandonado en una parte no muy utilizada del puerto en el distrito de Kawasaki al sur de Tokio.

\- Ya puedes soltarte. – Le dice a Seiya cuando bajo el pie de la moto. – Ya llegamos abre los ojos.

\- Gracias al cielo… – Dice bajando y sacándose su casco. – ¿Cómo puedes andar a esa velocidad?

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que soy corredora? – Responde con orgullo.

\- Y me consta cuando te perseguí un par de veces, pero nunca sentí algo así.

\- Eso es adrenalina mi amigo. – Dice golpeando su pecho. – Vamos. Ahora hay que ver si aun arranca.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Con lo que vas a practicar. ¿O acaso crees que te daría mi nueva moto? – Responde apuntando con su dedo a la flamante moto estacionada a unos metros.

\- No, es que quería un par de consejos.

\- Seiya, no necesitas consejos, tienes que aprender de cero y hoy seré tu maestra. – Dice abriendo el depósito.

\- Deja vú. – Dice recordando algo muy lejano.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Olvídalo. ¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?

\- Primero tienes que conocer cómo funciona una moto. – Responde prendiendo las luces dejando a la vista un gran taller de con varias mesas de trabajo, cajas de herramientas y varias enormes estanterías con lo que parecían motos tapadas con cobertores para cada una.

\- ¿Con combustible?

\- Muy gracioso Kou. Dame una mano.

Ambos bajan una moto y comenzó a sacar el blanco paño que tenia. Al abrirlo encontró una vieja Honda VFR 750 con un lado dañado, como si se habría caído de lado. Haruka se puso de cuclillas frente al daño de la moto y lo acaricio como recordando algo muy lejano, algo que le dolía, pero a la vez, la hacía feliz.

\- Esta moto la gane en una apuesta jugando al Póker con un idiota que no sabía usarla.

\- ¿También apuestas?

\- Hay cosas que no sabes de mí. Pero si me gusta el Póker, las mujeres y las motos.

\- En mi caso compartimos las dos primeras, pero prefiero los autos.

\- Ayúdame a subirla al banco.

Con algo de trabajo subieron la moto hasta el banco y Haruka le indico como quitar cada uno de los tornillos de la moto, como cambiar el aceite y lubricar la transmisión. Después de buscar en una de las repisas encontró una batería sin uso y se la paso. Al igual que al principio con las indicaciones de Haruka cambio la batería y tras bajarla le pidió que la encendiera. No lo hizo a la primera, tampoco a la segunda y esto desespero a la corredora.

\- ¿Y si le ponemos combustible? – Sugirió Seiya mientras la rubia comenzaba a molestarse.

\- Te diste cuenta. No eres tan tonto al fin y al cabo.

\- Era la ventaja del Scooter eléctrico de Serena. Aunque ella solía olvidar enchufarla en la noche.

\- ¿Enserio un Scooter eléctrico? ¿Eres hombre?

\- JA JA JA. Muy graciosa Tenoe.

Ella le da el combustible y al siguiente intento arranca sin dificultad sintiendo el rugido del escape personalizado de la motocicleta.

\- Ahora quiero ver como lo haces.

\- Ya te dije que nunca he usado una.

\- Entonces será tu primera vez.

Haruka le indica todos los comando de la motocicleta y tras indicarle que dé una vuelta lentamente por el pequeño circuito de apenas unos cien metros de banquina. Él lo hace en la primera velocidad acostumbrándose a la fuerza y el torque de la moto, aunque inevitablemente cae intentado doblar.

\- ¿Ves porque le quitamos las cachas laterales?

\- Lo imagine. Pero tiene mucha potencia.

\- Este es un modelo viejo comparado con las modernas motos de la policía. Esta es una Honda VFR 750 modelo 1997, una de las ultimas a carburador. Modificada y llevada a 850 después de jugar con ella. – Agrega con ogrullo. – Pero no tiene el mismo torque que las modernas VFR800 a inyección electrónica que tiene los interceptores de la policía. Créeme bien manejada, nadie se puede escapar de una moto de esas. Y tú mi querido amigo serás interceptor.

\- Estas depositando mucha confianza en mí. – Dice con honestidad.

\- ¿Quieres seguir siendo policía?

\- Si.

\- ¿Quieres ganarle al idiota de Chiva?

\- ¿Como sabes?

\- Antes de ir a verte llame a Lita y me comento todo. Y créeme que si hay algo que me molesta son los idiotas de escritorio que no saben lo ustedes arriesgan en la calle.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Te hare un gran corredor y llevaras a esta belleza a donde quieras.

\- Gracias Haruka.

\- No me lo agradezcas. ¡Soy una maestra muy exigente! Ahora vamos a seguir practicando que esta belleza, tiene más velocidades.

Tras continuar con un par de caídas leves Seiya entendió a la perfección como manejar una moto de ese porte. Cerca de las 21 y con la luna sobre ellos Seiya miro a su compañera y le dice.

\- Vamos a guardar todo y te invito a cenar.

\- Solo tengo que cerrar esto y vamos. – Responde poniendo los candados a la puerta.

\- ¿Pero la moto?

\- Es para ti. Tienes que practicar y la única forma de hacerlo es conociéndola bien. Así que solo consíguete un casco más decente, o mejor dicho uno que este a tu gusto.

\- No entiendo.

\- Te presto la moto idiota. Pero el casco cómpratelo a tu gusto.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada Seiya. Tienes que aprender, tienes que moverte de una punta a otra en tren o bus. Además te queda bien.

\- Es mucho…

\- Es una de tantas que tengo y no uso. Además no pensaba usarla nunca y tú la necesitas más que yo. Vamos que me dio hambre.

Ambos salieron del muelle manejando hasta un puesto de comidas que estaba cerca de la comisaria de Haneda. Allí bajaron y él pidió dos órdenes de Ramen, la cual al cabo de unos minutos el señor del puesto les dio su orden.

\- Nunca pensé en comer en la calle. – Dice Haruka recibiendo el tazón.

\- Yo nunca pensé en moverme en moto.

\- ¿Ustedes suelen comer en estos lugares? – Pregunta apoyada en su moto mirando el puesto de comidas.

\- Si, comemos en estos lugares. A pesar de ser en un lugar apartado veras que nada tiene que envidiarle a cualquier restorán de 5 estrellas.

\- No me quejo de la comida. – Prueba un poco y se da cuenta que en realidad estaba más delicioso de lo que pensaba. – Es que me recuerda a mi padre.

\- ¿Du badre de devaba a esdos dugades? – Cuestiona con la boca llena de fideos.

\- Mi padre siempre quiso un varón para dejarle el legado de las carreras.

\- ¡Solo le falto un detalle!

\- ¡Muy chistoso Kou! Si, él era un gran corredor y como era mujer me dejaba en casa con mi madre. Pero cuando cumplí los 15 comencé a correr en carreras clandestinas y para los 18 ya era toda una experta y se dio cuenta que podía seguir sus pasos. Aunque el murió en una carrera de Drisf… es en lo único que no lo he intentado.

\- Si son peligrosas, pero yo participe en un par antes de entrar en policía, es por eso que no te me podías escapar.

\- Si note que eres bueno con los autos en las curvas cerradas. ¡Pero yo te hare increíble con las motos!

\- Esperemos… mi trabajo depende de eso.

\- Y después que domines manejar bien esta moto comenzaras con las pruebas de obstáculos. Así que mañana te esperare temprano para practicar.

\- ¡Cuenta con ello!

Y como si de un extraño brindis se tratara chocaron los tazones de Ramen. Mientras comían Haruka le comento detalles técnicos propios de la moto que ahora tenía Seiya y sus diferencias con las de la policía. Después de un café de camino a sus casas estos se separaron y como estaba previsto fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Pasaron los siguientes días manejando sus motocicletas hasta que Haruka le pidió algo que en verdad Seiya no esperaba.

\- Aprendes rápido Kou. – Dice ocultando su orgullo. – Mañana prepara una mochila para estar un par de días fuera de la ciudad.

\- ¿Que pretendes?

\- Ya lo veras. Te presentare a unos amigos míos. Ahora ve a descansar, mañana será un largo día. Y ponle las chachas a la moto y cierra el taller por mi.

Y sin dar más detalles Haruka se retiro dejando a su sorprendido Seiya ante tal propuesta. Aun con muchas preguntas en su cabeza, armo los plásticos de la moto dejándola tal como estaba antes de arrancarla.

A la mañana siguiente, él estaba esperando en el lugar indicado tomando un café de máquina expendedora cuando llego Haruka tan solo con una pequeña mochila de viaje en su espalda y solo atino a decir.

\- Veamos si me puedes seguir el ritmo. – Dice bajando el visor de su casco.

\- ¡Seré tu sombra Tenoe! – Asegura cerrando el visor de su casco y tirando el café casi terminado en el cesto a su lado.

La rubia acelero su moto a todo lo que daba poniéndola en una rueda, lo que hizo que Seiya riera y alertara a través del comunicador del casco.

\- Estaré suspendido, pero aun puedo hacerte una infracción. – Mientras aceleraba con tranquilidad la moto que le había prestado.

\- ¡Te dejare hacerme lo que quieras si me atrapas Kou!

Y riendo por el comunicador ambos salieron por las calles de Tokio hasta la intersección con la autopista 246. Tras una hora de viaje el paisaje de la cuidad comenzó a desaparecer tornándose cada vez mas montañoso, un poco mas empinado notando como el lugar comenzaba a hacerse más familiar y a la vez nuevo. Era una mañana fría, pero el sol calentaba en parte su espalda, pues el viento gélido de la velocidad no ayudaba mucho a pesar de que tenía una buena campera para andar en moto, cortesía de su "maestra". Atravesaron cuatro Prefecturas llegando a Omika, en la prefectura de Shizuoka. Los arboles del camino no dejaban ver el fondo del sendero y para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a manejar en ruta no quería distraerse con el paisaje. Pero a antes de llegar a su destino Seiya freno en la autopista y Haruka lo noto volviendo a los pocos segundos.

\- Es el Monte Fuji…

\- Si a donde vamos. Tengo unos asuntos este fin de semana y creo que te servirá lo que voy a hacer. Vamos que quiero tomar algo caliente.

No le dio tiempo a recuperarse cuando salió por la ahora autopista 147 hasta el autódromo de Fuji Speedway. Entraron lentamente hasta llegar a uno de los boxes.

\- ¡Hasta que llegas Haruka! – Dice uno de los hombres que estaban en boxes con su mameluco atado en la cintura.

\- Ya Tigre, te dije que vendría y traje un amigo. – Se disculpa Haruka estrechado su mano y chocando sus hombros como si de una hermandad se tratara.

\- Ya veo que fue por el que respetaste la velocidad máxima de la autopista. Generalmente tardas una hora.

\- A veces es lindo ver el paisaje. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¡170 kilómetros por hora! ¿Te parece un paseo? – Cuestiona Seiya.

\- Para ella sí lo es. – Responde otro de los mecánicos limpiándose las manos.

\- ¡Hola Halcón! – Saluda imitando el saludo con Ojo de Tigre. – Les presento a Seiya, Seiya ellos son Halcón y Tigre.

\- ¡Te recuerdo que es Ojo de! – Advierte el de cabellos rubios.

\- Como sea. El es de quien les hable. Ellos serán tus nuevos profesores. Ambos son dobles de riesgo. En particular acrobacias con motocicletas.

\- Un gusto. – Dice el de pelo turquesa. – Debes ser especial para que ella nos pida el favor.

\- ¿Que necesitas aprender? – Cuestiona el de pelo rubio mirándolo de arriba abajo.

\- Tengo que competir en las pruebas de motos para policía.

Los dobles se miraron y sonrieron.

\- ¡Entonces te iras de aquí superando a todos en esa clase! – Dice el rubio.

\- Me voy a tomar algo. Se los encargo muchachos.

Haruka salió del lugar hacia lo que parecía una habitación de prensa y tomo asiento sobre uno de los lugares de los entrevistados. Hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Veo que el corazón de alguien esta latiendo de nuevo…

\- No empieces son tus cursilerías Ojo de Pez. Solo estoy ayudando a un amigo.

\- Vamos te conozco. No soy tu esteticista hace tantos años como para no saberlo.

\- Eres mi esteticista porque trabajas bien y porque eres hombre.

\- Con esas cosas me hace daño. – Responde con falso disgusto. – Pero sí, y debes saber que era la única mujer que alguna vez me intereso. – Agrega abrazándola por la espalda de manera muy sugestiva.

\- Como dijo una amiga. Me gustan las mujeres femeninas y los hombres rudos.

\- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Te gusta ese increíble espécimen de la policía! – Contesta separándose.

\- No seas ridículo y tráeme un café, de esos que sabes preparar. – Ordena molesta.

Pero al irse se acerca a la ventana y ve como los dos expertos comenzaban a instruir a Seiya y no pudo evitar decirse en vos alta mientras tocaba el vidrio con su mano.

\- Y si tiene razón…

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Estaba un poco carente de inspiración y como estoy de vacaciones se me complica un poco darle tiempo a mis locuras, lo cual es contradictorio, pero estoy acostumbrado a escribir en la "tranquilidad" del trabajo.

GLOSARIO:

* Frase personal que siempre digo al mencionar a mis compañeros cuando estaba de encargado de Tercio. Encargado del personal en la calle para dirigir y pasar las ordes impartidas desde la superioridad en base. Mi frase original es "Siento que estoy en la Salita de 5 Azul y soy el maldito Maestro Jardinero"

** Bokuto: Distrito creado por Kōsuke Fujishima para su Manga Estas Arrestado con los personajes que en capítulos anteriores mencione.

Honda VFR 800 es la moto usada por la División Motorizada de la Policía de Japón desde 1998 hasta la actualidad. Anteriormente usaba la VFR750 con carburador.

Omika, Oyama, Sunto District, Prefectura de Shizuoka. Es donde esta el Monte Fuji y el correspondiente circuito de carreras internacional. Se tarda aproximadamente unas 3:15 horas desde Tokio en auto respetando las máximas de velocidad.

Fuji Speedway es un autódromo que se encuentra en Shizuoka, al pie del monte Fuji. Albergó el Gran Premio de Japón de Fórmula 1 en 1976, 1977, 2007 y 2008. El Campeonato Mundial de Resistencia ha visitado la pista desde 1982 hasta 1988, y luego a partir de 2012 hasta la actualidad. También recibe habitualmente a campeonatos locales y nacionales, entre ellos el Campeonato Japonés de Sport Prototipos, el Campeonato Japonés de Gran Turismos y la Fórmula Nippon. La pista fue diseñada para ser una pista de carreras enorme, de 33,3 km con una largada de 10 km pero no hubo suficiente presupuesto para completar el proyecto, y sólo fue diseñada una sexta parte. El circuito abrió sus puertas en diciembre de 1965, y se demostró que era una pista peligrosa, ya que en ella se dieron muchos casos de accidentes. El trazado construido era de 6 km, con una recta principal de 2 km, y la primera curva peraltada en bajada. A causa de esto, se eliminó el primer sector del antiguo circuito en 1975, y finalmente quedó con la longitud de 4,359 km. El fabricante de automóviles japonés Toyota Motor Corporation compró el complejo en el año 2000.

En 2013 se estrenó la película biográfica Rush, en la que fue interpretado por el actor australiano Chris Hemsworth. En la película se muestra principalmente su rivalidad con el piloto austríaco Niki Lauda, interpretado por el actor Daniel Brühl, en la temporada de 1976. En la misma se los ve correr en esta pista donde gano James Hunt llevándose el título por puntos ese año

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Lita Wellington: Si fue una situación difícil para ambos. Pero como ves las cosas comenzaron a mejorar de a poco para ambos. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos leemos Mi Lady!

RossMaker: Y en cierta forma quien no es un romántico en el fondo? Por nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer, se que me tome tiempo con este, pero ahora que regreso a trabajar tratare de ponerme mas las pilas! Y muchas gracias por darte el tiempo para poder leer tranquila, algo que suelo hacer aveses en casa, aunque en realidad aprovecho el problema logístico para leer un poco! Y aquí esta la otra entrega. Espero que te guste y como siempre digo, nos leemos Mi Lady!

Patricia: Gracias por seguir con mis historias. Es un placer saber que te gustan!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí y ahora se que eres de muchos lados del mundo!

También muchas gracias a los que están siguiendo mi historia y les dieron favorito!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8 Huesos y Lagrimas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 7

Haruka salió del lugar hacia lo que parecía una habitación de prensa y tomo asiento sobre uno de los lugares de los entrevistados. Hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Veo que el corazón de alguien esta latiendo de nuevo…

\- No empieces son tus cursilerías Ojo de Pez. Solo estoy ayudando a un amigo.

\- Vamos te conozco. No soy tu esteticista hace tantos años como para no saberlo.

\- Eres mi esteticista porque trabajas bien y porque eres hombre.

\- Con esas cosas me hace daño. – Responde con falso disgusto. – Pero sí, y debes saber que era la única mujer que alguna vez me intereso. – Agrega abrazándola por la espalda de manera muy sugestiva.

\- Como dijo una amiga. Me gustan las mujeres femeninas y los hombres rudos.

\- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Te gusta ese increíble espécimen de la policía! – Contesta separándose.

\- No seas ridículo y tráeme un café, de esos que sabes preparar. – Ordena molesta.

Pero al irse se acerca a la ventana y ve como los dos expertos comenzaban a instruir a Seiya y no pudo evitar decirse en vos alta mientras tocaba el vidrio con su mano.

\- Y si tiene razón…

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Huesos y Lagrimas

Podrían parecer un par de hippies despreocupados, irresponsables e incluso mujeriegos, pero Haruka tenía razón, eran los mejores. Antes de que se diera cuenta Seiya dominaba a la perfección esa motocicleta, que a estas alturas habían modificado para que tenga el peso y los compartimientos de equipo propios de una moto de la repartición. Mientras esto pasaba, Haruka con uno de sus asociados la señorita Galaxia Narita, o como sus conocidos la llamaban Gal, estaban cerrando un trato importante con Toyota. Por lo que se podría decir que mato dos pájaros de un tiro al ir a esa Prefectura. Pero había una ave que estaba queriendo rapiñar donde no debía.

A pesar de saberse que Gal era una mujer que le importaba mas el dinero que el amor, había puesto los ojos en alguien que no esperaba nada en ese momento y menos de ella. Tras unas horas de negociación lograron cerrar el trato deseado con mejores réditos de los que habían imaginado. Con un contrato de más de ocho ceros por lo siguientes 5 años, la compañía de Haruka se consolido definitivamente como una de las más importantes de Japón, todo gracias a la habilidad de Galaxia. Con los papeles en orden Haruka y Galaxia salen de la sede central de Toyota a pocos minutos de la pista de carreras donde Seiya terminaba de dominar la conducción defensiva.

\- ¿Cuál es tu interés con ese policía? – Consulta la socia.

\- No recuerdo haberte hablado de él. – Responde sorprendida.

\- Vamos querida, lo es todo. – Contesta guiñando un ojo.

\- Ya veo… es un amigo.

\- ¿Amigo? ¿Haruka Tenoe tiene amigos? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Tú también los tienes. Supongo.

\- Amigos con derecho y esclavos sexuales a lo sumo. – Contesta riendo estridentemente. – Aunque siempre he querido algo más que ser tu socia. – Agrega acariciando su espalda

\- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy mujer. – Responde con gracia.

\- Lo sé y es una pena… pero eres la única que me hace dudar de mi heterosexualidad.

Haruka se ruborizo por el comentario. No negaba que era una mujer sofisticada y muy bella, pero no le interesaba en ese momento. Tampoco pensaba en otra mujer que no sea su sirena, aunque las palabras de Ojo de Pez le comenzaban a hacer ruido en la cabeza. En el camino siguieron hablando de negocios y cosas propias de la empresa, pues si algo no le interesaba a Haruka eran los negocios, a pesar de tener que hacerse cargo después de la muerte de su padre. Al llegar a la pista puedo apreciar como realizaba las pruebas casi a la perfección, mas a un, tomando en cuenta que llevaba poco tiempo manejando una moto de tanta potencia. Ella se quedo observándolo junto a Gal, la cual no podía dejar de admirar las pruebas que realizaba. Cuando termino y dejo de hablar con Halcon y Tigre se acerco algo exhausto a las mujeres.

\- Veo que ya lo tienes. – Dice Haruka con cierto orgullo.

\- Sí, creo que estoy listo. Al menos me tengo mucha confianza para la prueba. Por cierto, no piensas presentarnos o es tu prometida. – Dice con gracia para molestar a la corredora.

Antes que Haruka diga la grosería que tenía en la punta de la lengua Galaxia rio y se acerco extendiendo su mano.

\- Hola soy Galaxia Narita, pero tú primor, puedes llamarme Gal. – Enfatiza en un tono muy sugestivo y agrega acercándose peligrosamente. – Estoy soltera y no soy celosa.

\- Eso… es… genial. Supongo. – Dice mirando a Haruka en busca de ayuda que no pensaba dar.

\- Bueno Gal, mejor vamos a tomar ese café que te prometí de mi amigo. – Intercede rápidamente, pues le molesto la actitud de su socia.

Mientras se alejaban a la sala de convención donde estaba Ojo de Pez tuvieron un pequeño intercambio de miradas donde Seiya le agradeció que se la llevara. Cuando regreso junto a los dobles de riesgo Halcón se acerco y le dijo.

\- No se tu, pero yo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad con esa linda señora. – Dice colgándose de su cuello.

\- No estoy interesado en una relación. – Responde Seiya con tranquilidad.

\- Claro, es mejor algo más de tu edad… algo mas deportivo y que le gusta le velocidad. – Dice codeando a su hermano.

\- ¡No empiecen! ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes? ¿No hay alguien que les interese aparte de la velocidad?

Ambos se miran y luego dan una serie de instrucciones más complicadas a Seiya, las cuales a duras penas logra rendir. Tras una jornada intensiva de manejo antes de la hora le encargan, o mejor dicho le indican como cambiar los neumáticos de la Motocicleta, que a estándares de los instructores y principalmente de Haruka, no estaban en condiciones de seguir, aunque para Seiya se veían casi nuevos. Tras terminar de cambiar los neumáticos y estirar la cadena, que también fue cambiada, espero a que Haruka llegara. Ya todos se habían ido, incluso una mujer de cabellos celestes que le hizo un sensual guiño de ojos, pero que fue tomada por el cuello de Ojo de Tigre, hasta parecía que fuera su hermana, pensó. Mientras las luces del complejo se apagaban dejaban ver las primeras estrellas de la noche, era una noche sin Luna al momento y sobre él se distinguía Venus.

\- Lamento haberte hecho esperar. – Dice Haruka con voz cansada, o mejor dicho con su voz de mujer.

\- Descuida, estaba viendo las estrellas. – Responde sin dejar de ver el firmamento.

\- ¿Las estrellas? – Ella levanta la vista y ve como una estrella fugaz para rápidamente por el firmamento. – ¿Lo viste?

\- Pide un deseo Tenoe. – Responde rápidamente.

\- No creo en esas cosas. – Responde escéptica.

\- ¡Vamos! No seas la amargada de siempre. – Dice mirándola.

\- Este bien… – Cierra sus ojos y los abre. – ¿Contento?

\- Quizás. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Si, pero esta vez me llevaras. – Dice abriendo el gancho de seguridad de su casco.

\- ¿Que yo qué?

\- Como escuchaste. Es fácil manejar una moto uno solo, pero también hay que saber llevar a alguien en la autopista. Además, la mía esta pinchada y no tengo ganas de cambiar el neumático.

\- Puedo cambiarlo, hoy aprendí. Aparte, no creo que sea una gran idea…

\- ¿Tienes miedo Kou?

\- Pienso que deberías tenerlo tú…

\- Ya sube a la moto… – Le ordena la mujer de cabello corto poniéndose su casco. – y demos un paseo antes de ir al hotel.

Ambos ya en la moto salieron por las desiertas calles de Shizuoka, ella iba sujeta a los soportes de la moto, evitando el contacto lo más posible, pero a pesar de ello no pudo evitar sentir su aroma. Por otro lado Seiya iba nervioso, sabía lo que hacía, pero era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien. Intentaba llevarla lo más suave que podía, pero no pudo evitar frenar excesivamente un par de veces, por precaución por la carga extra.

\- ¿Acaso eres marica o solo cuando estas con una mujer? – Dice Haruka a trabes de comunicador del casco.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Simplemente soy precavido!

\- No me lo parecías cuando te conocí. – Responde con gracia.

\- ¡Sujétate Señorita!

Haruka simplemente tuvo que abrazar con fuerza la cintura de Seiya, pues salió tan rápido que la rueda delantera se despego unos centímetros del piso. Así comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la prefectura sin rumbo hasta que llegaron a la base del Monte Fuyi. Sin darse cuenta habían terminado en los límites del Bosque Aokigahara. En ese momento la cadena de la moto de Seiya comenzó a hacer ruido por lo que se detuvieron antes que se saliera. Tras mirarla con detenimiento Haruka dio el veredicto.

\- Aquí está el problema, te falto ajustar la estira cadena. – Sentencia con seriedad.

\- No solo lo ajuste bien, también la probé antes de que saliéramos. – Se defiende el policía.

\- Pero no pusiste la chaveta de seguridad. – Responde apuntando con el dedo a la pieza faltante.

\- Ahora entiendo para que era ese agujero… lo siento. – Responde poniendo su mano en la nuca.

\- Tranquilo… – Suspira resignada. – mejor llamo a ese par de soquetes que no revisaron lo que hiciste.

\- Y si regresamos despacio.

\- Si fuera uno solo no habría problemas.

\- Podríamos pedir un taxi.

\- Ni una ni otra. No hay señal de teléfono… - Dice mirando el teléfono.

Seiya mira a ambos lados y encuentra la razón.

\- ¿Sera porque estamos en un bosque embrujado? – Dice con un tono lúgubre.

\- ¿Acaso crees en esos cuentos de niños? - Responde levantando una ceja.

\- No son cuentos. Dicen que es un lugar maldito. – Advierte Seiya para tratar de asustar a Haruka.

\- En ese caso vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar.

\- Eso sería una locura, no hay señal ni luz para no perdernos, sin contar con los espíritus que rondan el lugar.

\- ¿Enserio eres policía?

Haruka comienza a caminar bosque adentro y un resignado Seiya comienza a seguirla por detrás. Pero la advertencia de Seiya era real y antes que se dieran cuenta terminaron separándose y por la espesa arboleda a perderse a los pocos metros de ingresar al lugar. El comenzó a llamarla pero ella no respondía, siguió haciéndolo hasta que sintió un grito que o hizo correr rápidamente hasta que la encontró asustada mirando fijamente al piso. Cuando se acerco vio por primera vez miedo en su rostro, era como si habría perdido el color. Ella cayó de rodillas temblando como una hoja, mientras él se dio cuenta que apoyado contra un árbol se encontraba un cadáver. El se acerca al siniestro descubrimiento dándose cuenta que hacía tiempo que estaba ahí y como lo que era, se hinco frente al ya cadavérico cuerpo notando que era una mujer por su ropa y reloj. Aun quedaban rastros de su cabello largo oscuro, pero le sorprendió ver en sus manos lo que parecía una chaqueta azul de hombre con manchas de lo que supuso era sangre. Mientras Seiya seguía mirando con atención laboral el cuerpo, Haruka vio un trozo de madera con una inscripción aun visible a la luz de la linterna de su teléfono y entendió la decisión de la mujer.

"Lamento no haber estado a tu lado como te prometí y mas lamento aun haberme no haber estado a tu cuanto te arrebataron de mi lado.

Espero que seamos felices en otra vida. No tengo el valor de seguir viviendo, no sin ti. Mi amado Zafiro"

Mientras ella leía la inscripción, él encontró al lado del cuerpo un frasco de medicamentos ya sin inscripción.

\- Tranquila… no ha sufrido. - Dice suponiendo el contenido del frasco.

\- Yo digo que si… La conocí aquel día…en que todos dejamos de ser felices… – Responde prendiendo un cigarrillo nerviosa.

Seiya se quedo helado con lo que escucho, pues sabía de lo que hablaba. La luna apareció haciendo que un pálido haz de luz cubriera el desdichado cuerpo haciendo que los huesos brillaran lúgubremente. Haruka se acerco y acaricio su marchita mejilla diciendo.

\- Después que levantaron el cuerpo de Michiru ella llego corriendo con estuche de maquillaje en la espalda. Tus compañeros la retuvieron en la entrada y ella se dio cuenta cuando sacaban el cuerpo de un joven de nuestra edad. Era claro que era su novio. Me acerque a ella, pues al igual que yo estábamos solas en el peor momento de nuestra vida y la abrace muy fuerte… ella lloro y creo que yo también, pues ella dejo salir su alma en aquel llanto en el que terminamos de rodillas en el piso. Recuero que le dije tontamente, no sé si para ella o para mi "Tienes que tener el valor para seguir por él" Ella dijo que no podría y veo que no pudo…

Las lágrimas de Haruka comenzaron a caer sin control, algo que había guardado por mucho tiempo se quebró dentro de ella. Se abrazo muy fuerte a si misma mientras la congoja se apodero de ella. Seiya no sabía qué hacer, ni que era lo que había pasado, solo atino a abrazarla. Ella se quebró de tal manera que dejo salir todo lo que tenia dentro desde la partida de su amor. Sin darse cuenta Seiya también estaba llorando, pues la amargura que emanaba de la rubia lo entristeció más de lo que creía.

\- ¡Yo también tendría que haber muerto! ¡Ya no lo soporto… día tras día odiándome, odiándote por alejarme de ella por última vez… – Grita Haruka aferrándose a Seiya.

\- Ódiame si con eso puedes salir adelante… ódiame y al menos sabré que uno de nosotros logro seguir vivo… – El se separa y la mira directamente a los ojos que resplandecían a la pálida luz de la Luna. – Si con mi vida podría traerlas de nuevo te la entregaría sin dudar Haruka… No sé porque pasaron las cosas, pero lo único que sé, es que desde que te conocí, comprendí que pasamos por el mismo infierno y me di cuenta que no estoy solo…

Haruka se queda sorprendía con lo que le decía y sin que pudieran evitarlo sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. Podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros cuando uno de los teléfonos sonó haciéndolos regresar a la realidad. Haruka atiende, pues era uno de los Acrobatas que devolvió la llamada.

\- Están en camino con el repuesto. Regresemos a la calle. – Dice aun consternada.

\- Adelántate Haruka y ve con ellos, tengo que reportar esto y hacer el informe correspondiente. Esas cosas aburridas del trabajo, sabes… – Responde tratando de mostrarse como si nada.

\- Seiya… yo…

\- Enserio ve por ese sendero derecho y no te perderás. – Interrumpe con seriedad.

Haruka sale abrumada por donde le indico y pocos minutos después llego donde estaba la moto averiada. Tras un par de cigarrillos y tratar de limpiar sus lagrimas, que seguían cayendo sin control, llegaron los hermanos en sus respectivas motos. Pero antes que pudieran explicar algo simplemente tomo la moto de Halcón y salió a toda velocidad por la calle. Acelero como nunca lo había hecho en una moto que no conocía y sin darse cuenta termino en la bahía de Tokio aquel lugar que siempre terminaba cuando se sentía mal. Miro hacia el mar sin saber que decir, se sentía mal por lo que sentía, por lo que quería hacer, por simplemente querer sentirse bien consigo misma.

\- ¡DIME QUE DEBO HACER MICHIRU! – Grito con desesperación. – Dime que hacer… – Dijo más bajo mientras caída de rodillas y sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer nuevamente sin control. – No quiero ser feliz… no sin ti…

La briza marina soplo con fuerza agitando sus cabellos las olas rompieron contra el muelle levantando una gran cortina de gotas que brillaban a la pálida luz de luna como diamantes. Los ojos de esta se abrieron de par en par mientras que un helicóptero surcaba el cielo a baja altura. Miro el helicóptero y la palabra Police se notaba en el fuselaje de este dejándola helada de la impresión.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Por otro lado mientras Haruka llegaba a Tokio Seiya terminaba el informe y entregaba el descubrimiento de quien ahora sabían que se llamaba en vida Petzite Ayakashi por los documentos que tenía en su poder, la cual sus hermanas habían reportado su desaparición hacia ya un par de años. Mientras caminaba hacia el rodado que habían reparado y aguardaba solitaria en el camino, pues los hermanos se habían retirado por petición de Seiya hacia más de una hora. Miro hacia el cielo el cual cruzaba una pequeña nube que ocultaba el astro. Al llegar a la moto la luna salió y brillo sobre esta mientras una ráfaga de viento acerico su rostro. Vi con detenimiento el rodado y a su lado había un encendedor tirado, mas precisamente el de Haruka.

Seiya regreso al hotel donde se alojaba, junto con Haruka, peor en diferente piso. Fue al cuarto y tras no recibir respuesta pregunto en recepción donde le respondieron que desde la mañana ella no regresaba. Sabiendo cómo era ella podría estar en cualquier parte de Japón antes de que tuviera que reabastecer el tanque de combustible, pero podía apostar cualquier cosa a que debería estar en el muelle. Era casi media noche cuando fue hasta el bar del hotel, necesitaba algo en la mano, quizás la costumbre, pero simplemente quería una copa en la mano. Pidió una gaseosa en un vaso de whisky con hielo, no quiera tomar, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de reincorporarse a sus labores. El miraba el encendedor pensando en su dueña sin darse cuenta que ya no estaba solo en la mesa.

\- ¿Solo lo miraras o me convidaras fuego? – Dice una sensual voz a su lado.

\- Hee… si claro. – Responde por inercia dándose cuenta que le parecía conocida la mujer a su lado. – ¿Nos conocemos? – Cuestiona al ver a una mujer con una falda ajustada al cuerpo y una camisa escotada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, su cabello largo y ondulado caía hasta la cintura salvaje y rojo.

\- Si, pero si me dejas podemos conocernos mejor… – Responde directamente mientras largaba una bocanada de humo hacia el techo.

\- Galaxia… no la reconocí, responde incomodo. ¿Que hace a esta hora?

\- Me sentía sola en el Penhouse… la cama es muy grande para dormir sola…

\- Es por eso que me gustan las camas pequeñas. – Responde evasivo, no era que la mujer le fuera indiferente. – Aunque suelo dormir en un sofá. – Reconoce por inercia.

\- Debe ser difícil ser policía… aunque no dudo que también debe ser excitante. – Dice acercándose más de lo que Seiya quisiera.

\- De hecho sí. Hoy encontré un cadáver a la veda del camino y aun no me he aseado. – Miente para ver la reacción y era la que quería.

\- Eso es… interesante. – Reconoce regresando a su lugar. – Debes de estar agotado, quieres unos masajes después de un baño.

\- Le agradezco Señorita Narita. – Dice poniéndose de pie. – En otra ocasión.

\- Tu puedes llamarme Gal… – Responde depositando un beso en la mejilla cerca del labio, casi en la comisura del labio. – Espero nos veamos de nuevo. – Finaliza guiñando un ojo.

Seiya salió lo más tranquilo, pero rápido que pudo. Nunca una mujer, ni Kaolinet o incluso Mina cuando la conoció se le habían propuesto de esa manera. Quizás en otro momento, o en otra circunstancia no habría desaprovechado la ocasión, pero sus pensamientos comenzaban a alejarse de Akihabara para quedar posicionados cerca de un muelle.

A la mañana siguiente se despidió de los mecánicos que lo ayudaron y asistieron para la prueba, pues al saber que ella se fue de Fuji no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Antes de irse Pez se acerco y le dijo.

\- No sé qué pretendes estrellita, pero no la dejes escapar, como diría mi padre Helios, "No dejes escapar tus sueños, aun cuando corran más rápido que tú." – Dice guiñando un ojo.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Eres lindo como un modelo, no te comportes como tal primor.

Y antes que pueda responder salió corriendo colgándose del brazo de sus hermanos que habían regresado a sus labores. – _Y pensé que tenía amigos raros…_ – Pensó antes de salir a la ruta para Tokio.

 _Una luz en el Infierno_

Durante la semana siguiente antes de la prueba intento contactar con Haruka, pero esta le respondió que estaba en Singapur cerrando un trato con una fabrica junto a Galaxia. Era raro que a pesar de haber compartido esos días se refugiara de esa manera en los negocios, pero era claro que no era nadie para discutir asuntos que no le competían. La noche antes del examen Seiya salió con la moto que tenia, quería dar unas vueltas para despejar sus nervios, aunque en realidad quería ver a su ahora amiga. Condujo sin rumbo, pero al igual que en noches anteriores termino frente al muelle. Dejo la moto lejos y camino había el extremo. Esa noche no tenía luna y extrañamente la luz artificial fallaba intermitentemente, de seguro por la tormenta de dos noches atrás. Camino hasta que encontró a una mujer en la penumbra.

\- ¿No deberías descansar para mañana? – Dice antes que llegara a su lado.

\- Dejar de beber te quita el sueño. – Responde apoyándose contra la barandilla.

\- Pensar hace lo mismo. – Contesta Haruka mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Sabes que no soy de los que piensan mucho. – Responde con gracia.

\- Pues deberías, mañana se decidirá tu futuro y principalmente taparle la boca a ese soquete que te suspendió.

\- Si me lo preguntaras hace una semana diría que tienes razón.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Simplemente no lo sé… Me he dado cuenta que hay cosas que comenzaron a importarme sin proponérmelo.

\- Sabes que no funcionaria lo nuestro. – Responde tratando de no mostrarse afectada.

\- ¿Quien hablaba de nosotros? – Responde con gracia. – Me refería a las motocicletas.

\- ¡Eres un idiota Kou! – Responde con algo de gracia.

Una de las luminarias se prende de la anda dejando a la vista algo que Seiya en verdad no esperaba. Haruka llevaba un vestido de verano con un pañuelo en el cuello. En su mano un cigarrillo que se veía arrugado de tenerlo en la mano.

\- No preguntes… – Dijo al ver su cara.

\- ¿Fuego? – Ella asiste y el prende el cigarrillo a pesar de la brisa marítima. – No voy a decir nada, solo que te ves hermosa.

\- Y tú tampoco te ves nada mal con ropa de motociclista.

\- Hace frio y es tarde. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

\- No. Me quedare unos minutos más. Vine en el Porsche.

\- Es mejor… Dudo que con esa falda subas a una moto. – Dice caminado a la moto

\- Ya vete a descasar. Tonto.

El camina a la moto tratando de no voltear mientras ella no podía dejar de verlo. Cuando ella gira el frena y la ve nuevamente mirando el mar. Mientras el subía a la moto y ella seguía miraba el mar se preguntaron lo mismo – _¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _Una luz en el Infierno_

En la mañana todos los aspirantes estaban listos para dar sus respectivas pruebas, todos incluyendo al Sargento Kou. Antes que la prueba comience el Inspector en Jefe Chiba se presento saludando a la Plana Mayor del lugar, todos contemporáneos en su carrera. A pesar de ello el espero paciente hasta que en las gradas dispuestas para el publico logro ver a Haruka con su típico traje sastre. Al verse ella extendió el pulgar hacia arriba en clara señal de apoyo.

\- Veo que tienes apoyo. ¿Quién diría que con el tiempo cambiaste de gustos? – Dice mordaz una voz detrás de él.

Pero la respuesta sorprendió a todos los presentes, nadie imagino que Seiya se comportara de esa manera. Le dio un golpe firme con el casco de la repartición en el pecho, no para que caiga, pero tampoco despacio.

\- Vuelve a insultar a mis amigos, personal subordinado o algunos de mis compañeros en mi presencia y te quedaras sin die…

\- ¡Sargento Seiya! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! – Dice Tomoe entrando en escena. – A tu lugar. ¡Ahora!... Inspector en Jefe… – Saluda cordial con tranquilidad hasta que Seiya se alejo. – Trate mal a uno de mis hombres adrede y no me importara destruir su carrera o su vida, lo que pase primero. – Acto seguido comenzó a reír como loco, pero la mirada severa con uno de sus ojos asustaba más de lo que imaginaba

Todos los aspirantes estaban en su lugar, todos estaban esperando a los postulantes, pero el número que todos esperaban era ver esa competencia que se dio a conocer como un reguero de pólvora entre la fuerza. Por un lado alguien querido por de la tropa, por otro uno de los jefes más respetados, pero no muy querido.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Antes que nada me disculpo por la demora, cuando te agarra el bloqueo no te suelta tan fácilmente! También fue culpa de embarcarme en cuatro historias a la vez el mes pasado que solo salieron dos… así que tratare de sacar de a poco todo!

GLOSARIO:

El bosque Aokigahara, conocido como Mar de Árboles (樹海 Jukai). Es un bosque de 35 km2 ubicado al noroeste de la base del Monte Fuji entre la prefectura de Yamanashi y Shizuoka, Japón. El bosque tiene una asociación histórica con demonios de la mitología japonesa, habiendo poemas de 1,000 años indicando que el bosque está maldito. Aokigahara se formó de los torrentes de lava de las constantes erupciones del Monte Fuji ocurridas entre los años 800 y 1083, siendo la erupción Jōgan ocurrida en 864 la que más contribuyó a su formación, teniendo una duración de 10 días y abarcando parte de la bahía de Edo y la provincia de Kai. La cantidad de lava emergida afectó a un antiguo lago en las cercanías llamado Senoumi, dividiéndolo en 3 lagos; Sai, Shōji y Motosu.

Aseguran que en el interior del bosque se sienten extrañas presencias y se escuchan ruidos aparentemente sin origen coherente, o al menos no conocidos por los visitantes. Es por esta razón que hasta hoy en día los lugareños cuentan a los niños pequeños que el lugar esta invadido por espíritus o demonios para que se mantengan lejos de ahí.

Además, es un bosque espeso y es fácil perder el camino de regreso, esta características se convirtió en una mortal arma en el Japón feudal del siglo XIX, cuando las hambrunas y las epidemias azotaban a la población, las familias más pobres abandonaban a su suerte a los niños y a los ancianos que no podían alimentar. Por este motivo, surgieron historias que afirmaban que el bosque estaba encantado por los fantasmas de los que allí murieron.

Un mito popular sobre el Aokigahara es que los yacimientos de hierro magnético que hay en el lugar hacen que las brújulas y los GPS dejen de funcionar, provocando que los viajeros se pierdan. Con el paso del tiempo este bosque se ha transformado en un imán para quienes piensan en el suicidio. Ya es conocido por ser un lugar popular para suicidarse. Es el lugar en el que más gente se ha suicidado en Japón y el segundo en el mundo, después del puente Golden Gate ubicado en San Francisco, Estados Unidos.

Su fama como lugar de suicidio quizá se deba a que en 1960 se publicó la novela Nami no Tou de Seicho Matsumoto, en la que al final de la obra dos amantes se suicidan en el bosque. Además, en 1993 se publicó El completo manual del suicidio de Wataru Tsurumi, una guía para suicidarse donde recomienda este bosque como un lugar idóneo para quitarse la vida. El gobierno local declara que desde la década de 1950 se han hallado alrededor de 500 cadáveres. La causa principal de la muerte de estas personas es el suicidio. Muchos de los cadáveres tenían alrededor de 30 años de edad en el momento de la defunción. La cantidad de suicidas ha aumentando desde 1988, aumentando hasta casi 100 muertes al año. En 2002 se encontraron 78 cadáveres en el bosque, con lo que se superó el anterior récord de 1998 de 73, y en 2003 la tasa ascendió a 100 personas. Por este motivo, en los últimos años el gobierno local ha parado de dar a conocer el número de suicidios, para de alguna manera evitar asociar Aokigahara con el suicidio. Las batidas para la búsqueda de cuerpos se llevan realizando desde 1970. Unos 300 operarios se adentran anualmente en el bosque para localizar los cadáveres que no han sido encontrados por los visitantes y guardias forestales. Incluso la policía patrulla los alrededores en busca de posibles suicidas. El turismo ha sido limitado únicamente a zonas vigiladas, y aunque no está prohibido adentrarse al bosque, se colocan numerosas señales de advertencia en diferentes idiomas con el fin de que aquellos que vayan con el propósito de suicidarse busquen ayuda. Invitando a la gente a regresar, a pensar en sus familias, hijos y amigos. "Tu vida es valiosa y te ha sido otorgada por tus padres. Por favor, piensa en ellos, en tus hermanos e hijos. Por favor, busca ayuda y no atravieses este lugar solo".

Japón es uno de los países con más suicidios al año; estadísticamente, cada 15 minutos una persona se suicida en el país nipón. A pesar de la antigua tradición del suicidio por honor, como lo hacían los samuráis con el "Harakiri" o los pilotos Kamikaze en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la gente en el Japón contemporáneo no considera quitarse la vida como una muestra de honor, se ha dejado eso en el pasado y usualmente, quienes lo hacen, lo adjudican a hechos como el de los problemas mentales, financieros o amorosos, que acogen a muchos, pero sólo algunos deciden escapar de esta manera. No cabe duda que este lugar llama la atención, ya sea por ser habitado por seres mitológicos o por espíritus que te llevan a la muerte; lo cierto es que en el lugar los mismos árboles están impregnados de una energía malévola acumulada desde hace siglos. Nadie en este mundo esta exento de problemas, la diferencia radica en cómo vivimos con ellos, la clave pienso yo primeramente es evitar la soledad…

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Lita Wellington: Me alegra que le guste y espero que este capítulo haya quedado bien después de este bloqueo que me agarro y no me quería soltar! Espero que no haya quedado muy macabro el descubrimiento! Y como veras hay un nuevo personaje que traerá un poco de problemas… aun no sé cuantos!

RossMaker: Me allegro que le guste mi Lady y lamento la demora con los capítulos, pero la inspiración y el tiempo no trabajan juntos! Espero que le guste este capitulo!

Tania Zajid Garcia Rodriguez: Me alegra que le guste! Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo con el tiempo/inspiración que tengo! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y la pequeña piedra 0 semilla que estará en sus zapatos en estos momentos! Y si veremos si el amor soluciona sus vidas! Muchas gracias Mi Lady!

VaMkHt: Me alegra que le guste mi lectura y mas sabiendo que es una fiel seguidora a esa Hermosa pareja Outher! Gracias por eso y trato de hacer bien los deberes pues trato de investigar lo mejor que puedo todo para dar un mejor panorama de todo! Y si trato que vaya de a poco, mas aun con lo que les paso a ambos. Las aprobeche, no escribiendo como hubiera querido, pero la pase bien! Y esa historia esta casi lista, el tema es que la inspiración aparece cuando no puedo escribir! Asi que nos leemos Mi Lady y Gracias!

Sendai Villalba: Es un gusto saber que estoy haciendo las cosas bien y mas con el tema de la narración! Lamento al demora, pero como dije, hay veces que no se puedo a pesar de querer! Podra hacerlos, cada uno evoluciona a su tiempo que no es el que uno quiere. Pero tranquila la imaginación esta, simplemente hay que esperar a que salga. Nunca dejes de soñar! Nos leemos y nuevamente Gracias!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Mi Lady me alegra que le gusten los dialogos, habeces pienso que son demasiado! Y si, el Señor Tsukino esta molesto por lo que paso y mas siendo un retirado de la fuerza! Espero que este acercamiento casi en la ultima curva te guste! Como veras no solo aparecieron esos tres, llego la discordia hecha ejecutiva y muy perra! Me gustan los personajes olvidados en la serie, se merecen un pequeño regreso! Y de a poco se va contrayendo, cada capitulo de cero, pues aun no tengo el final! Espero que te sirva para tu personaje! Si esta y lo necesita es suyo! Nos leemos Mi Lady!

Guest: Es un gusto saber que le gusto y la imaginación no es cuestión de madurar, es solo dejarse llevar y simplemente llegara! Espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos leemos y espero que algún día comiences como lo hice hace mas de tres años. Advertencia, es un camino sin retorno!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste y perdón por la demora!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

También muchas gracias a los que ponen mi historia en favoritos y siguiendo!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	9. Capitulo 9 Lluvia

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

Fragmento del Capítulo 8

En la mañana todos los aspirantes estaban listos para dar sus respectivas pruebas, todos incluyendo al Sargento Kou. Antes que la prueba comience el Inspector en Jefe Chiba se presento saludando a la Plana Mayor del lugar, todos contemporáneos en su carrera. A pesar de ello el espero paciente hasta que en las gradas dispuestas para el publico logro ver a Haruka con su típico traje sastre. Al verse ella extendió el pulgar hacia arriba en clara señal de apoyo.

\- Veo que tienes apoyo. ¿Quién diría que con el tiempo cambiaste de gustos? – Dice mordaz una voz detrás de él.

Pero la respuesta sorprendió a todos los presentes, nadie imagino que Seiya se comportara de esa manera. Le dio un golpe firme con el casco de la repartición en el pecho, no para que caiga, pero tampoco despacio.

\- Vuelve a insultar a mis amigos, personal subordinado o algunos de mis compañeros en mi presencia y te quedaras sin die…

\- ¡Sargento Seiya! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! – Dice Tomoe entrando en escena. – A tu lugar. ¡Ahora! Inspector en Jefe… – Saluda cordial con tranquilidad hasta que Seiya se alejo. – Trate mal a uno de mis hombres adrede y no me importara destruir su carrera o su vida, lo que pase primero. – Acto seguido comenzó a reír como loco, pero la mirada severa con uno de sus ojos asustaba más de lo que imaginaba

Todos los aspirantes estaban en su lugar, todos estaban esperando a los postulantes, pero el número que todos esperaban era ver esa competencia que se dio a conocer como un reguero de pólvora entre la fuerza. Por un lado alguien querido por de la tropa, por otro uno de los jefes más respetados, pero no muy querido.

CAPITULO 9

LLUVIA

Los exámenes comenzaron a la hora indicada. Varios reclutas superaron las expectativas, otros apenas lograban el estándar mínimo, mientras que otros simplemente quedaban rechazados para formar parte de este escuadrón. Llegando los últimos postulantes comenzó a llover intensamente, cosa que no suspendía las pruebas, por el contrario, para los inspectores a cargo eso era perfecto, puesto que la Policía Motorizada no dejaba de trabajar aun con días de lluvia. Para cuando llego el turno del Sargento Kou y del Inspector en Jefe Chiba, ambos estaban totalmente empapados, cosa que no notaban, puesto que solo querían superar y en un caso humillar al otro. Seiya comenzó primero y a pesar de no haber practicado con lluvia se dio cuenta que los hermanos acróbatas habían preparado su moto para que fuera más pesada de lo normal, haciendo que la de la repartición sea más liviana y maniobrable que en la práctica, además no tenía la misma potencia, otra de las cosas típicas de Tenoe, subir la cilindrada de cualquiera de sus motos. Antes que se diera cuenta la prueba término casi perfecta, puesto que en una de las detenciones a velocidad cero se paso unos centímetros de la línea permitida. Por el contrario la seguridad y la soberbia del Inspector en Jefe le jugó en contra, terminando con unos puntos menos. Pero el espectáculo estaba lejos de terminar. Cuando ambos estaban en la línea de meta junto con el resto de los postulantes el de mayor jerarquía abrió la boca.

\- Veo que ese muchacho te enseño bien. – Dice mirando a una mojada, pero no menos orgullosa Haruka.

\- Debería pedirle clases de buenos modales, no le vendrían mal. – Responde sin ocultar su molestia.

\- Veo que tienes agallas niño. ¿Quieres jugar como un hombre? – Pregunta con soberbia.

\- ¿Porque no? Aunque no veo otro hombre cerca. – Responde mordaz.

El Inspector en Jefe se baja de su moto y camina hacia sus colegas evaluadores hablando unas palabras. Cuando regresa se coloca el casco nuevamente y le dice.

\- ¿Sabes de las pruebas de coordinación?

\- ¿Son las que se hacen en simultaneo y de manera opuesta? – Cuestiona sin llegar a entender del todo.

\- Si. Pero a diferencia de las pruebas estándares es que esta vez será en mi contra.

\- Entonces será sencillo "Inspector en Jefe". – Dice la jerarquía ponzoñosamente para molestar.

Ambos comienzan en distintos extremos de la pista de prueba. Comenzaron casi a toda máquina sorprendiendo a los presentes que pensaban que era algo que estaba previsto. A pesar de la lluvia y la velocidad encontraron sin tocarse en varias curvas demostrando que ambos estaban a la altura. Pero lo interesante fue que cuanto terminaron enfrentados en lados opuestos de la pista y por orgullo el Inspector en Jefe acelera contra la posición de Seiya, cosa que este imito sin dudarlo. Él se dio cuenta que quería jugar al "Gato y al Ratón", algo que no se debe, pero que no esta prohibido. Ambos se acercaban sin cambian la dirección mientras los espectadores comenzaban a escandalizarse o preocuparse, cosa que Haruka simplemente sonrió, pues de antemano sabía que era lo que pasaría. A unos metros Chiba cambia de dirección, casi al límite de caer, mientras que Seiya llego al límite de la pista y sin proponérselos realizo un giro de 180 grados con la rueda trasera quedando listo para salir nuevamente. Sabiendo como las cosas terminarían los demás instructores y superiores dieron la prueba por terminada, de esta manera pasaron si dejar que se junten. Tras dar los respectivos reconocimientos a los nuevos miembros de la División Motorizada de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, Seiya espero a que le digan que podía regresar a trabajar.

\- Veo que tienes pantalones chico. – Comienza el Inspector en Jefe Chiba que estaba cambiado y con un paraguas.

\- Y más con alguien que no sabe lo que es estar en la calle como un policía de verdad.

\- Tal vez Sargento. Tal vez. – Saca un cigarro y le ofrece uno el cual niega. – Aunque no lo crea era me recuerda a mí de joven. – Seiya lo mira sorprendido mientras prendía su cigarrillo. – Pude apreciar que el Jefe Tsukino estaba equivocado, tiene lo necesario para llegar lejos.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- El lunes a primera hora repórtese a sus deberes en su jefatura y trate de mirar hacia adelante y no quedar atrapado por un pasado que no lo dejara avanzar. Buenos días Sargento.

Seiya saluda a su superior como corresponde con un saludo marcial, mientras este le responde con un movimiento de su cabeza. Se quedo pensando en lo que dijo mientras personal de logística retiraba las motos de la pista de pruebas. Cuando llega su turno miro hacia adelante y con un paraguas estaba Haruka buscando algo en su saco.

\- Veo que ya le dio la buena nueva el inspector en jefe… – Dice Tomoe dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Entonces nos vemos el lunes Kou.

\- Gracias señor.

\- Ahora no haga esperar a esa señorita. – Dice dándole un golpe en el hombro.

\- Es una amiga señor. – Se defiende rápidamente.

\- Y soy su padre… – Dice siniestramente y ante la cara que puso comenzó a reír como un demente mientras se retiraba.

\- ¿Dime que ese loco no es tu jefe? – Dice Haruka cuando se acerco.

\- De hecho…

\- Si el líder es así no se cómo mantienen el orden… - Prende el cigarrillo sin ningún problema cosa que la sorprendió. – No dijeron nada, pero es claro que fuiste el mejor de la serie*.

\- No estábamos clasificando. – Responde con gracia.

\- Ya sé que no Kou. Pero en verdad te sobresaliste y eso hay que festejarlo.

\- ¿Una excusa para emborracharte?

\- Quizás… pero invita más gente, no quiero que tengas ideas raras. – Responde apuntándole con el dedo.

\- Le diré a las chicas de Botuko, en una de esas quizás te presente a alguien. – Contesta maliciosamente.

\- No estoy interesada, aunque tengo una amiga que le llamaste demasiado la atención.

Se miraron unos instantes pensando una posible respuesta y al unisonó respondieron – Naaa.

\- Ve a cambiarte o con el reingreso tendrás una pulmonía. – Dice la rubia antes de irse.

\- ¿Quieres ir a desayunar? – Ofrece rápidamente y ella se queda pensando unos segundos.

\- En otro momento, escape de una junta para no perderme el espectáculo… y por lo que vi pusiste a ese patán en su lugar.

\- Tal vez… pero si lo hice fue gracias a ti Haruka.

\- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Detesto la injusticia.

\- Cuando pare de llover lavare la moto y la llevare a tu bodega. – Dice recordando que había llegado en la moto.

\- Mmmm… en realidad ya puse otra en su lugar. Así que es tuya. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- ¡No puedo aceptar tal cosa! ¡Es demasiado! – Responde sorprendido.

\- Créeme, si no la tienes tu simplemente terminara olvidada y oxidada y sé que ella estará contenta.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Otro día te contare. Organiza con tus amigos y dime cuando vienen a casa. Nos vemos Kou.

\- ¡Nos vemos Tenoe!

Haruka se retiro mientras que el Sargento Kou terminaba de firmar un par de papeles y se cambiaba. Cuando salió vio la moto que le había prestado Haruka, o a esta altura su moto. Nunca pensó tener una moto en su vida y ahora tenía una y muy buena. Pensó la manera de devolverle el favor, pero si en algo comenzaba a conocer a la rubia, sabía que esta no aceptaría nada que le regalase, aunque invitarla a cenar a un buen lugar comenzó a rondarle la cabeza. Con esas ideas Seiya regreso a su casa, en donde los mensajes comenzaron a caer como tropel. Desde Mina que le decía que en unos días regresaría a Japón hasta las chicas de Bokuto que ya querían festejar en cualquier Bar que tenían a mano, Lita felicitándolo y hasta Kaolinet que quería que la llevara a dar una vuelta, entre tantos otros.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Tomando el ofrecimiento de su "amiga" organizo para el sábado siguiente invitando a sus compañeros y por supuesto a la recién llegada Mina. Todos se dieron presentes a las 20 horas en la casa de Haruka, que a pesar de que ella tenía un surtido de bebidas importante, todos contribuyeron con suficiente alcohol como para emborrachar un regimiento. Pero las cosas no serian del todo tranquilas para más de un participante a la fiesta…

La primera contrariada fue Mina, de toda la gente que había llegado no esperaba que se hicieran presentes los hermanos acróbatas, con los cuales había tenido un amorío durante la filmación de una película de acción en la que ellos eran los dobles de riesgo.

\- ¿Dime que hacen aquí? – Comienza Mina apartando a Seiya de las chicas de Botoku.

\- Ellos me ayudaron a dominar la moto. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunta sospechado la respuesta.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te comente que tuve un inconveniente en una de mis primeras filmaciones? – El asiste. – ¡Bueno ellos eran el problema!

\- Mina… si te conozco mínimamente ellos no tuvieron la culpa. – Ella iba a retrucar y el la detiene con la mano. – Tienes que hacerte cargo de tus errores.

\- Es que… me gustó ese error… Quiero portarme bien ahora que soy conocida, pero… ¡Lo quiero de nuevo!

\- Tu no cambias Mina… solo disfruta de la fiesta y trata de no causar problemas. – Dice como pidiendo peras al olmo.

\- ¿Problemas? – Dice Ojo de Tigre detrás de Mina que se quedo helada después de escuchar su voz.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo nos habías dicho que fuiste policía. – Dice Ojo de Halcón al otro lado de una Mina aun mas tensa. – ¿Entonces fue tu compañera? – Agrega mirando a Seiya.

\- Si tuve el honor de ser su compañero. – Responde tratando de no reírse en la cara de su amiga.

\- Vamos querido. – Dice Ojo de Pez entrando en acción tomándolo del brazo. – Dejemos a los "viejos amigos" reencontrarse. Cuéntame de tu trabajo...

Y de esta manera aparta a Seiya de Mina mientras esta lo miraba suplicante para que no se fuera dejándola sola con los dos hombres.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Tanto tiempo! – Comienza a reír nerviosamente. – Veo que su hermana esta más bella de lo que recuerdo…

\- Creo que nos debes una explicación. – Dice Ojo de Tigre.

\- Así que no te escaparas de esta. – Sentencia Ojo de Halcón.

Mina suspira resignada pero luego cambia su mirada tras un ideas que solo a ella se le ocurriría, asustando a los hermanos y girando se cuelga de los brazos de ambos.

\- Creo que les debo un trago… Porque "Si deseas que tus sueños se hagan realidad… ¡A la cama!* ¿No creen?

\- No es… – Comienza Halcón, pero su hermano le niega con la cabeza para que no diga nada.

Por otro lado Lita estaba jugando vencidas con Natsumi, que a estas alturas estaba ganando a la castaña. Tras unos pocos segundos perdió mientras que Natsumi festejaba en demasía gracias a lo que había tomado.

\- Veamos cuan fuerte eres niña. – Dice Haruka desatándose el puño de su camisa.

Ella había visto todo desde que comenzó y venció a varios incluyendo a Ojo de Pez y a la pobre Ami que simplemente probó suerte.

\- Esto será interesante. – Le dice Lita a Ami que aun le dolía la muñeca.

Ambas se ponen en posición y Seiya que se acerco a ver, se autoproclamo juez de esa partida. El da la orden y las mujeres comienzan a hacer fuerza. Era claro que Natsumi estaba confiada por la racha que tenia, pero no conocía a la anfitriona de la fiesta en lo más mínimo, sin contar que pensaba que era un hombre. Los brazos de ambas no se movían de su posición inicial pese a la tensión que se sentía en el aire. Haruka mira a Seiya, el cual hace un gesto de apoyo y antes que se diera cuenta la policía del otro distrito cayó sorprendida ante la corredora.

\- Es claro que eres un hombre fuerte. – Dice Natsumi reconociendo su derrota.

\- No te confundas querida. – Responde tomando un trago de su whisky y agrega con voz de mujer. – No todo lo que brilla es oro. – Guiñando su ojo ruborizando a la agente.

Todos rieron y la fiesta continuo, pero nadie intento jugar vencidas de nuevo. El timbre sonó y fue Seiya el que respondió a la puerta, pero se sorprendió de quien llego y saludo más que efusivamente con un beso que roso la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¡Felicidades por la prueba! – Dice Galaxia que venía con una bolsa con alguna bebida más. – ¡Ya quiero verte con tu uniforme! Y sin el...

Agregó dando una nalgada en el trasero de Seiya al pasar, cosa que a Haruka no le hizo gracia y vacio el contenido de su copa de una vez, aunque fue a recibirla mientras que Seiya trataba de escapar yendo a hablar con Lita y su novia. La fiesta siguió y todos se divertían, pero cada tanto Seiya y Haruka cruzaban miradas, pero no eran miradas incomodas, era otra cosa que ambos se negaban a aceptar. Lentamente la gente comenzó a retirarse con varias sorpresas, por un lado Mina se fue con los dos hermanos en rumbo a lo desconocido. Ami, que era la que casi no tomo se llevo a Lita y a Natsumi, puesto que para sorpresa de todos la tímida Miyuki se fue con Ken el mejor conductor de motos del distrito Botoku. El problema radicaba que Galaxia estaba pasada de copas y tenía una idea fija en la cabeza y ni Seiya ni Haruka estaban de acuerdo con esto, aunque esta última no dijera nada. Pero gracias a la pericia o mejor dicho a la habilidad de Ojo de Pez para rescatar a su amiga, logro llevarse a Gal con la excusa que Seiya fue llamado a un servicio especial y que le conseguiría la dirección de su casa. Mientras escoltaba el brazo y más que seguro la llevaría en su auto a la casa, pudo leer en los labios de su amiga un " _Te debo una_ "

Ya a solas, Haruka fue hasta el balcón donde Seiya estaba con una copa en la mano mirando la Luna, que a estas alturas estaba escondida detrás de unos rascacielos como escapando a las nubes que anunciaban una tormenta. Ella de espalda a la calle se apoya en el barandal mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Gracias por prestar tu casa para esta fiesta. – Comienza Seiya.

\- Es bueno darle vida a este viejo lugar de vez en cuando. – Responde restando importancia, aunque le llamo la atención no hablar con su voz ronca, si no su autentica voz de mujer.

Cosa que no escapo a Seiya tampoco.

\- Tienes buena resistencia al alcohol. – Dice mirándola.

\- Tu también, no he visto que tu copa se vacié en la noche. – Reconoce la rubia.

\- ¿Quieres un secreto? Hice trampa. – Ella lo mira sorprendido. – Traje una botella con un Te de Hierbas que me recomendó la novia de Lita.

\- ¡Tramposo! – Dice riendo. – Hacen linda pareja. ¿No crees?– Agrega nostálgica.

\- Si, quien diría. – Responde bajando la cabeza.

Se produce un silencio algo tenso, ya que a sus mentes llegaron recuerdos inoportunos, puesto que a Ami no la conocieron en las mejores circunstancias. Haruka saca un cigarrillo e intenta prenderlo, pero la brisa negaba ese menester hasta que Seiya le alcanza algo.

\- Se que no es mucho por todo lo que me has dado, pero esto te ayudara.

Ella toma lo que parecía un encendedor tipo Zippo dorado y negro, decorado con una estrella fugaz, pero al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era uno catalítico, ella sonríe y sin inconveniente prende el cigarro dando una gran bocanada.

\- No tenías que molestarte. – Responde agradecida y no menos sorprendida, pues hasta el diseño le gustaba.

\- Como te dije, es lo mínimo Haruka. – Dice tomando su mano. – Me has ayudado a regresar a mi trabajo, la moto, la fiesta… no sé cómo pagarte tanto.

Automáticamente ella se sonroja ante el contacto y sin darse cuenta gira su mano entrelazando sus dedos y tomándola con fuerza sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos responde.

\- Créeme no tienes que pagar nada y en verdad me gusto ayudarte… – Dijo casi sin voz acortando distancia sin poder evitarlo. – yo…

La luz de la cuidad y sus publicidades hacían un juego de luces sobre ellos que no sabían que mas decirse o que hacer, se preguntaban si era correcto o no, pero las preguntas ya estaban demás. Él sin soltar su mano acaricio la mejilla de ella despertando sensaciones casi olvidadas, mientras ella dejaba caer su cigarrillo para tomarse de la cintura del hombre que tenía enfrente. El podía sentir el aroma del cigarro mezclado con whisky mientras ella se llenaba del aroma de la colonia barata, que al principio detestaba, pero ahora era casi necesario para ella. La lluvia comenzó a caer de improvisto haciendo que ella regresara a la realidad separándose avergonzada como una adolescente, pero lejos de ello, el la acerca con la mano que aun no había soltado y la otra la aferro a el por la cintura, pues el corazón venció a la razón uniendo temeroso sus labios. Ella lo recibió aun con los ojos abiertos, pero cerrándolos lentamente se aferro al cuello de Seiya para profundizar algo que ella estaba necesitando y se negaba a comprender. Cuando se separaron unos minutos después se quedaron mirándose a los ojos totalmente empapados y sonrojados mientras que sus respiraciones luchaban por regresar a la normalidad. Trataban de decir algo más, pero no podían, no podían dejar de mirarse por lo que ella lo beso nuevamente, tratando de descubrir si era real, un sueño o simplemente una locura. Se permito recorrer la espalda se Seiya con las manos mientras él hacía lo propio con la de ella. Se podría decir que para ambos era un territorio inexplorado, pero ese juego despertaba algo tan íntimo y dormido en ambos, que cuando se separaron nuevamente simplemente se quedaron abrazados baja la lluvia de un sábado por la noche.

 _Continuara..._

Quizás capitulo corto el día de hoy, pero espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció!

Glosario:

Mejor de la Serie: se refiere a la posición que se les da a los competidores de una carrera tras la prueba de clasificación.

Si deseas que tus sueños se hagan realidad ¡Despierta! Ambrose Bierce

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Lita Wellington: Si lo de Petz salio de la nada, era el enganche que necesitaba para termintar el capitulo. Me alegra que no te parezca tan macabro, aunque espero no tener que hacer uso de esto en lo que sigue… espero! Y como viste Gal llego para molestar! Como viste hice lo que pude en el tiempo que tengo! Aunque es cierto que vos también me haces esperar! Nos leemos!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Como habrás visto ya se acercaron! Solo habrá que ver como la siguen… pues yo aun no lo sé! Creo que las heridas ya comenzaran a cerrar, aunque no se como lo tomara Gal! Felices? Pienso que si… Me alegra mucho que te cientas comoda, pues para mi es escapar de mi zona de confort! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y nos leemos mi Lady!

RossMaker: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Creo que ahora trataran de superar juntos las cosas. Y Galaxia será una piedrita en el zapato o al menos eso creo! Asi que espero poder seguir actualizando!

VaMkHt: Creo que ya subi el primer capitulo del fic que hablamos y espero que te guste esta actualización, puesto que me costo arrancarlo, pero salió mas rápido de lo que pensaba, salvo el tiempo y el internet que tuve problemas! Este no tiene muchos datos, puesto que no consegui información del tipo de pruebas de la policía motorizada, salvo unos videos increíbles de la audacia de los agentes! Como ves la tensión llego al punto final. Ahora hay que ver que o como tomaran la ultima parte, pues yo tampoco se como hacerlo XD! Espero que te guste ese beso, pues salió de la nada ese final! Así que nos leemos Mi Lady!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste y perdón por la demora!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Que somos?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 9

La luz de la cuidad y sus publicidades hacían un juego de luces sobre ellos que no sabían que mas decirse o que hacer, se preguntaban si era correcto o no, pero las preguntas ya estaban demás. Él sin soltar su mano acaricio la mejilla de ella despertando sensaciones casi olvidadas, mientras ella dejaba caer su cigarrillo para tomarse de la cintura del hombre que tenía enfrente. El podía sentir el aroma del cigarro mezclado con whisky mientras ella se llenaba del aroma de la colonia barata, que al principio detestaba, pero ahora era casi necesario para ella. La lluvia comenzó a caer de improvisto haciendo que ella regresara a la realidad separándose avergonzada como una adolescente, pero lejos de ello, el la acerca con la mano que aun no había soltado y la otra la aferro a el por la cintura, pues el corazón venció a la razón uniendo temeroso sus labios. Ella lo recibió aun con los ojos abiertos, pero cerrándolos lentamente se aferro al cuello de Seiya para profundizar algo que ella estaba necesitando y se negaba a comprender. Cuando se separaron unos minutos después se quedaron mirándose a los ojos totalmente empapados y sonrojados mientras que sus respiraciones luchaban por regresar a la normalidad. Trataban de decir algo más, pero no podían, no podían dejar de mirarse por lo que ella lo beso nuevamente, tratando de descubrir si era real, un sueño o simplemente una locura. Se permito recorrer la espalda se Seiya con las manos mientras él hacía lo propio con la de ella. Se podría decir que para ambos era un territorio inexplorado, pero ese juego despertaba algo tan íntimo y dormido en ambos, que cuando se separaron nuevamente simplemente se quedaron abrazados baja la lluvia de un sábado por la noche.

* * *

CAPITULO 10

¿QUE SOMOS?

Ojo de Pez despertó y vio un mensaje corto pero concreto. "TIENES QUE VENIR AHORA" por lo que entendió que algo había pasado con Haruka, cosa que le alegro, según la ya elaborada y fantástica historia creada en su cabeza. Casi una hora después, ella estacionaba su VW escarabajo de color celeste en la cochera del lujoso edificio bajando con un tarro de café para preparar, pues no quería perderse detalle alguno. Llego al Penhouse y sin esperar a que le responda, entro dando tres golpecitos muy armoniosos como suele ser ella.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Haruka? – Pregunto yendo a la cocina para preparar café. – ¿Dime que no estas sooolaaa?

\- ¡Baja la voz Pez! – Responde bajando las escaleras con una toalla en el cuello.

\- ¡Dime que está desnudo y durmiendo en tu cama! – Contesto dando pequeños saltos.

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- ¡Por alguien inteligente! ¡Yo no habría desaprovechado un segundo desde que aleje a la perra en celo de tu policía!

\- ¡No hables así de Gal! Y no hice nada… – Responde ruborizándose.

\- Haruka Tenoe. ¡Te sientas ahí y me lo cuentas todo o no te preparo café! – Ordena apuntando con un dedo a la banqueta de la barra desayunadora.

\- ¡No eres mi madre! – Responde con falsa molestia.

\- Soy tu amiga y confidente. – Vuelve a mover el dedo apuntando a la banqueta haciendo suspirar resignada a la corredora. – ¿Entonces como te fue con esa preciosura?

\- Bueno… – Ella se sonroja y comienza a contarle el momento en que se besaron mientras el café estaba en proceso.

\- ¿Y después del abrazo? – Pregunta sentada al filo de la banqueta.

\- Todo me daba vueltas… – Dice tomando un sorbo de café. – Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así… con un hombre…

\- ¿Besa mejor que yo? – Cuestiona intrigada.

\- No fueron sus labios, que de por cierto son increíbles, si no algo mas… no lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…

Ojo de pez que estaba atenta a los gestos de su amiga noto un brillo en sus ojos que creía extinto desde aquella tarde, salió corriendo a su lado sorprendiéndola para abrazarla.

\- ¡No te das cuenta! ¡Te enamoraste tonta!

Haruka se queda helada de la impresión, porque muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

\- ¿Y después que paso?

 _Una luz en el Infierno_

\- ¿No hicieron NADA? – Grito Mina en el medio de la cafetería en el que Seiya la había llevado a desayunar.

\- ¡Baja la voz loca! – Dice arrojándole una servilleta en la cara. – No, no hicimos nada. – responde cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Al manos le tocaste algo? – Indaga no menos intrigada.

\- ¡Por favor Mina! Soy un caballero y en verdad no sabía qué hacer… Nos quedamos abrazados como si el resto del mundo no importara… sentí que podría hacer lo que sea pro ella y que ella siempre estaría a mi lado…

Seiya se quedo mirando a la ventana del local donde veía la moto que le había obsequiado, sin notar que estaba Mina a su lado con la mano alzada para darle un coscorrón en la cabeza. El cual no dudo en dárselo.

\- ¡Que te pasa maniática! ¡Deja de hacer un espectáculo! – Dice molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

\- ¡Estas enamorado idiota! – Responde tomando su malteada como si nada. – Así que nuevamente el amor toca a la puerta del Kou más atractivo.

\- ¿Pensé que para ti ese era Yaten? – Cuestiona sorprendido.

\- ¡Ni me hables de ese enano! Pero eso no importa. ¿Quiero saber que más hicieron?

\- Bueno… nos quedamos abrazados bajo la lluvia sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo ella y yo bajo la lluvia, pude sentir como nuestras respiraciones se hacían una y a pesar del frió sentía su calidez…

 _Una luz en el infierno_

\- … sentía su aroma y la fuerza de sus brazos… Créeme que es el primer hombre que me hace sentir así…

\- ¿Y luego? – Cuestiona Ojo de pez.

\- Y luego entramos donde nos sentamos y me preparo un té… el me dijo que estaba helada y a pesar de pedirme que me cambie no quería dejar de estar a su lado…

 _Una luz en el infierno_

\- Estaba congelado Mina, pero aun así no me importaba, verla ahí sentada sin querer irse a cambiar… no lo sé. Sé que es una locura Mina, pero desde aquella noche que Serena me encontró fuera de las barracas no me pasaba algo así.

\- ¿Y después la llevaste a la cama para arroparla?

 _Una luz en el Infierno._

\- ¡Cielos Pez! ¡NO! Tomamos el té y me dijo que era tarde. Le pedí que se quedara, pero me dijo que era lo mejor.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Aun quedan caballeros! – Dice echándose hacia atrás en la banqueta.

\- Es un caballero… aunque quería que se quedara él diría que no. En la puerta del departamento el tomo mi mentón y me dio un beso corto… ¿te diste cuenta que tiene ojos celestes?

\- ¡Desde que lo vi a tres kilómetros linda!

\- No recuerdo ojos así…

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

\- Tiene unos ojos verde esmeralda verdaderamente hermosos…

\- No recuerdo haberte visto tan idiota desde la academia Seiya.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Si me vas a tratar así mejor no hablo más!

\- ¡Lo digo enserio tonto! Simplemente te enamoraste de nuevo. – Dice Mina con tranquilidad. – ¡Te envidio!

\- Ya encontraras a alguien Mina.

\- ¡Pero quiero que sea especial como lo tuyo! – Responde con pesadez.

\- ¡Si no dejaras de pensar en Sexo sería más fácil!

\- Continua con tu relato lo mío es rutina.

\- ¿Aun con los acróbatas?

\- Son pequeñas cambios, pero solo son un par mas…

\- Entonces…

 _Una luz en el Infierno._

\- … Lo bese de nuevo esperando que se quedara, pero como dijiste, es un caballero y simplemente me dijo...

 _Una luz en el Infierno_

\- El lunes después del trabajo la invite a salir. – Dice Seiya con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Pero no puedes ir así! ¡Hay que ir de compras!

\- Mina, no soy una mujer, tengo ropa en casa. – Se defiende recargándose en la silla.

\- Tienes uniformes y ropa vieja, es hora de comprar algo nuevo.

\- No puedo, aun no cerro mi tarjeta… – Dice con pena.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el límite de una tarjeta Dorada? – El niega con la cabeza. – ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Vamos al centro comercial!

\- ¿No volverás a tu casa? – Cuestiona Seiya haciendo poner tensa a Mina.

\- No, es mejor que ellos se aburran de esperarme, la salida ya la conocen.

\- ¿Y así pretendes una relación seria?

\- ¡Cállate y vamos de compras!

 _Una luz en el Infierno_

\- ¡Tienes que ir de compras! – Advierte Ojo de Pez dejando las tazas en el lavado.

\- Ya te dije que no. El me conoció así.

\- Él te ve como una mujer. ¡Pero solo por mañana vístete como la bella mujer que eres! De la depilación me encargo yo.

\- ¡PEZ! ¡Ya te dije que no soy así!

\- ¡Solo por si acaso bebe! Solo por si acaso…

\- No sé como tengo una amiga como tú…

\- Porque no me llevaste a la cama. – Responde guiñándole un ojo. – ¿Vamos en mi auto o en el tuyo?

\- ¡En el mío! No entiendo cómo puedes seguir con ese juguete.

\- Ya te lo dije. ¡Amo mi clásico alemán!

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Poco más tarde en el centro comercial Seiya llevaba varias bolsas de ropa masculina, incluyendo perfume, zapatos y demás accesorios. Estaba molesto, puesto que no le gustaba que su amiga gastase en él, pero de otra manera ella le llevaría ropa que de seguro no le gusta, ya lo había hecho en el pasado y la conocía demasiado para arriesgarse. Al otro lado del centro comercial Ojo de Pez le decía que comprar y que no, aun cuando ella quería comprar algo de mujer no daba del todo con la tecla, según la hermana acróbata. Al igual que Seiya estaba muñida de varias bolsas entre ellas una de Victoria Secret, cosa que no se había dado cuenta, pues según su amiga era para ella misma. Harta de dar vueltas fue al baño para escapar un momento, cosa que causo un revuelo cuando entro al de damas, puesto que traía uno de sus habituales trajes sport. En pleno escándalo dos mujeres de la alta sociedad, una pelirroja de uñas largas y otra de cabello ondulado y ojos grises, llego Seiya con la misma idea de escapar un momento. Al llegar vio el revuelo y su "yo" interior no pudo más que acercarse como el funcionario que era. Al ver a Haruka discutir en la puerta del baño de mujeres se presento con voz de mando ante el grupo de curiosos.

\- ¡POLICIA DE TOKIO! – Comenzó y Haruka se quedo callada. – ¡Que es lo que pasa acá?

\- ¡Ese hombre quiere entrar al baño de damas! – Comienza la pelirroja.

\- ¡Es un degenerado! Vaya a saber que pretendía hacer con nosotras. – Dice la otra escudándose detrás de Seiya.

\- Te garantizo que no haría nada con estas viejas. – Dice Haruka aguantando la risa y siguiendo su papel.

\- Creo que he escuchado todo. – Dice mirando a Haruka. – Vayan tranquilas señoritas yo me encargo de este maniático. – Agrega tomándolo del brazo y escoltándolo a una salida de emergencia en donde dos guardias de seguridad le bloquearon el acceso, aunque el mostro su placa dejando el camino libre en el acto. Bajaron las escaleras hasta la calle donde Haruka saco un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Que paso? – Pregunta metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Es lo malo de vestir así y tratar de pensar como mujer… – Responde sin pensar.

\- No entiendo.

\- Olvídalo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te iba a preguntar lo mismo. Acompaño a Mina de compras. – Miente en cierta manera.

\- Lo mismo con una amiga. – Miente también. – Gracias por sacarme a esas viejas de encima.

\- Diría que no es la primera vez que te pasa. – Dice burlón.

\- Y parece que tú tampoco escapas a ser un héroe que salva a la damisela. – Se burla de él.

\- No veo a ninguna damisela en apuros… – Responde acercándose a ella.

\- Tampoco lo soy… – Contesta acercándose para besarlo.

Ellos se besaron en la calle dando un espectáculo que pocos podían entender, pero cuando se dieron cuenta caminaron calle arriba para evitar llamar más la atención. Cosa que no lograron del todo.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente ella recibe una llamada telefónica de Galaxia en el que le decía que tenían que viajar a Hong Kong para cerrar un trato o perderían ese mercado por un problema de la firma china. A desgano ella mira a Seiya y le dice.

\- Creo que lo de mañana…

\- No te preocupes, lo dejamos para el viernes, tengo el sábado libre. – Responde por haber escuchado sin querer la charla.

\- ¿Que somos? – Cuestiona Haruka.

\- Aun no lo descifro… Pero sé que me va a gustar averiguarlo. – Responde tomándola por la cintura metiéndola entre dos maquinas expendedoras para besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez sus besos comenzaban a subir en intensidad.

\- Creo… – Dice tratando de dejar de besarlo con su voz de mujer. – Creo que es mejor dejarlo acá.

\- Si… – Responde tratando de ocultar su emoción. – Es mejor esperar un poco.

\- Dicen que lo que cuesta vale…

\- Eso dicen…

Se quedaron minándose a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo comienzan a besarse de nuevo hasta que esta vez es Seiya el que la detiene.

\- Creo que es mejor regresar…

\- Si… aunque de seguro ya se fue en mi porche. Ella se quedo con las llaves.

\- Y Mina no es de las que esperan… ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

\- ¿Caminando? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- ¿Porque no?

Ella mira la hora y viendo que tenía tiempo accede. Ambos salieron caminando y hablando de muchas cosas, ahora que sentían que podían empezar a confiar plenamente. Tomaron un helado en el camino, puesto que no tenían hambre. Llegaron al edificio de Haruka sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo y antes de despedirse ella le pregunta.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?

\- No, si lo haces es posible que pierdas el vuelo de esta noche. – Responde guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡No te pases Kou! – Amenaza con su voz profunda.

\- Creo que eres la responsable Tenoe.

Tras una sonrisa cómplice se besan y esta lo saca con pequeños empujones diciendo que se vaya. Tras dar las respectivas explicaciones a Mina o mejor dicho acceder a su interrogatorio. Ella por el contrario había regresado a su casa junto con Ojo de Pez, que se también se había quedado esperando a Haruka y estas al verse entendieron que de seguro se escaparon juntos.

Esa noche Haruka salió de viaje sin poder evitar estar de buen humor, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su socia, aunque claro está, no le dijo la verdadera naturaleza de su cambio de humor, por lo que Gal sospechaba que de seguro era una de las tantas mujeres que fue a la fiesta. Cosa en la que estaba muy equivocada. Durante toda la semana estuvieron mandándose mensajes de texto, cosa que en la jefatura notaron y se alegraban de ello. A pesar de tener la posibilidad de estar en la división motorizada decidió regresar con su compañera, por lo que pronto esta también se entero de todo, aunque como buena policía, o mejor dicho, por su instinto femenino supo cual era la realidad.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

El miércoles en la noche Seiya regresaba de trabajar, silbando una viaja canción de su repertorio adolecente, cuando encontró a su hermano en la puerta de su departamento con un par de valijas y hecho un desastre.

\- ¿Taiki? ¿Qué diablos te paso? – Cuestiona preocupado.

\- Me fui de casa hermano, Neherenia me engañaba desde hacia tiempo. – Responde abatido. Perdona que llegue sin anunciar…

Seiya le da un abrazo a su hermano y lo invita a pasar a su casa. Tras tomar un café le dice que se quede todo el tiempo que necesite. Por el contrario Taiki le cuenta que hacía tiempo que no era feliz con su primera novia de la universidad, pero aun así siguió apostando, aun con un matrimonio que no tenía futuro, cosa que lo distancio de Yaten y su brutal sinceridad. Taiki es había alejado de Seiya por consejo de su esposa, cosa que ahora estaba arrepentido. También le dijo que la gota que derramo el vaso fue encontrarla con un colega de él un cirujano de apellido Kunada. Y pos si fuera poco este era el director del Hospital en el que trabajaba, así que también se quedo sin trabajo en el distrito de Yamanashi, quedándole solo la opción de re-empezar su vida en Tokio.

\- Hermano puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. – Dice con sinceridad. –Y no te preocupes, eres un genio, encontraras trabajo de repara cabezas.

\- ¡Ya te dije que soy neurocirujano! – Repite con gracia y ahora más relajado.

\- ¡Uno muy bueno y desempleado! – Bromea yendo a buscar más café.

\- Veo que has comenzado a rehacer tu vida Seiya. – Dice mirando con detenimiento el temple de su hermano y como estaba el departamento después de última vez que lo había visto aquel viejo tiradero.

\- De hecho…

Seiya regresa con café y le cuenta la historia a su hermano, desde la primera detención hasta los últimos besos. Dejando a un sorprendido, pero feliz Taiki, puesto que pensaba que simplemente moriría en esa depresión autoimpuesta. Así que siendo casi la media noche y tras haber comprado comida chatarra Seiya le dejo su cama, pues si algo no cambiaba era que estaba casi acostumbrado a su viejo sofá.

En la mañana dejo durmiendo a su hermano que aun estaba deprimido por su separación y la pérdida de su trabajo. Durante la jornada le pregunto a su compañera si su novia sabia de algún puesto en su hospital, cosa que le pidió un tiempo para ver que podía conseguir.

Esa tarde un vuelo privado traía a Galaxia y a Haruka nuevamente a casa. Extrañamente ambas tenían un plan y uno muy peligroso.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Galaxia sin decir nada tomo su bolso y se cambio en el aeropuerto para ir directamente a la casa de Seiya. Ella que recordó que tenía una amiga en la policía y de ahí consiguió la dirección sin problemas. Así que totalmente decidida a hacer suyo al policía en su propia casa. Al llegar llamo a la puerta sin recibir respuesta, pero lejos de darse por vencida, tomo el picaporte y probó suerte, encontrando que era su día. Entro sigilosamente quitándose sus tacos para no hacer ruido, escuchando la regadera del baño prendida. Contorneando su cuerpo se fue acercando como un tiburón a su presa entrando al baño sin pedir permiso. Al llegar a la ducha ella quito la cortina sin mediar palabra, encontrando a alguien que la miraba desde arriba con su cabello suelto totalmente sorprendido.

\- ¡Pero qué carajos! – Grita Taiki arrancando la cortina para cubrir su cuerpo, el cual ya había sido más que escaneado por la mujer.

\- Perdón, pensé que era otra persona… – Se disculpa, pero de manera no muy convincente.

\- ¿Le molestaría si me puedo cambiar? – Cuestiona molesto al ver que la mujer no se movía.

\- En verdad no es tan mala vista. Pero si prefieres te espero afuera. – Responde con demasiada tranquilidad.

\- ¡Seria bueno!

Ella fue a buscar algo para tomar, mientras que Taiki se vestía aun rojo de la vergüenza que tenia. Cuando sale la encuentra sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas bebiendo de una lata de cerveza, la única bebida que había en la casa y era de Taiki.

\- ¿Quien se supone que eres tú? – Comienza cambiado pero su cabello aun estaba casi empapado y suelto.

\- Galaxia Narita, amiga de Seiya. ¿Y tú eres?

\- Su hermano Taiki. ¿Cómo se supone que entraste?

\- Por la puerta querido, estaba abierta y pensé que me estaban esperando. ¿Por cierto ustedes vienen por medidas?

\- Eso nos han dicho. – Responde tratando de imponerse ante la visita.

\- Imagino que el más bajo es el fastidioso. – Dice como si hablara de ella haciendo reír a Taiki.

\- De hecho siempre fue un dolor de cabeza. – Responde tomando asiento frente a ella.

\- Todos lo son. – Dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos intimidando a Taiki.

\- Entra a la casa de mi hermano y trata de intimidarme con su mirada. – Responde mirándola a los ojos, cosa que no pudo mantener.

\- ¿Te doy miedo? – Dice cruzando las piernas de manera sugerente poniendo aun más nervioso al doctor.

\- Siento que me podría robar el alma con esa mirada. – Responde torpemente ya que se dio cuenta que ella no traía ropa interior.

\- Créeme que tu alma no me interesa… aun… – Responde pasando su lengua por su labio superior poniendo a Taiki aun más nervioso.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno._

Haruka llego a su departamento donde encontró toda la ropa que había comprado sobre su cama, incluyendo sus zapatos nuevos y posibles combinaciones. Así que después de un largo baño vio una y otra vez que ponerse, pues tenía la idea de sorprender a Seiya en su casa. Pues le había dicho que regresaría un día más tarde. Tras elegir un vestido claro algo suelto con un chaleco de cuero y un pañuelo al cuello salió en su auto hacia el domicilio de Seiya usando un nuevo perfume para la ocasión. Compro unas sodas y un par de órdenes rápidas de HokBen para una cena ligera en caso de que no aceptara salir a comer. En el camino se sonrojaba una y otra vez con la idea de dar un paso más o simplemente ver qué podría pasar más adelante. Subió hasta el departamento echa un manojo de nervios encontrando la puerta abierta, cosa que le sorprendió, pero al entrar sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver los finos zapatos de taco de su socia cerca de la entrada. Camino unos metros dentro del departamento escuchando ruidos en la alcoba dejando caer las bolsas al piso. Sintiendo como su corazón se detenía, camino hacia la alcoba la cual tenía la puerta abierta viendo a su socia encima de él meciéndose frenéticamente, sin contar los gemidos de está en la cama de Seiya. Sin hacer ruido salió rápidamente mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer, lagrimas de odio, de sufrimiento, de frustración y principalmente de sentirse una tonta.

\- Es claro que no somos nada… nada… - Se dijo mientras corría por las escaleras.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Titulo del siguiente capítulo SOLO ALÉJATE

* * *

Salió rápido este capítulo gracias a un consejo de Lita Welintong, antes de darme cuenta lo termine en una mañana, pero recién hoy lo pude sacar! Se que vienen cortos, pero salen rápido así que no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad! Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto

Glosario:

Hoka Hoka Bento: (también conocido como HokBen) se especializa en servir bento, es decir, sus menús se basan en la selección de diferentes ingredientes que colocan en las cajitas de bento japonesas. Es una muy buena opción para comer rápido, barato y además, muy variado.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

RossMaker: JAJAJA Quizás un poco corta la prueba, pero por más que busque información de las pruebas solo conseguí videos, así que imagine un poco! Y Mina es Mina, asi que vera como le hace, mientras tanto la va a pasar bien! Y Galaxia como veras no se queda quieta, aunque veras que no es tan mala, quizás tantito aunque la haya jodido con ganas! Y ellos comenzaran una nueva lucha ahroa que las cosas se complicaron para Seiya! Y este también es corto, pero como dije, hay que aprovechar mientras tiempo e inspiración están juntas! Nuevamente gracias mi Lady por su apoyo!

Maria Jor: Que alegría verla de Nuevo! Me alaga mucho mi Lady y yo también espero la culminación de sus fic´s! Y si le quedan un par de capítulos para ponerse al día y más si me sigue esta racha de inspiración! Espero que cuando llegue a este punto no me mate! Creo que mejorare las cosas! Asi que como siempre digo, nos leemos Mi lady!

Lita Wellington: Este también es corto y creo que dilapide las esperanzas! No se si comenzara a vestice como mujer, pero ya veremos que hace. Mina no dejara de ser Mina, eso es claro! Y como hablábamos el Señor Chiba no es tan malo como quiere mostrarse, o al menos no le di ese toque. Espero que te guste y gracias por el consejo! Nos leemos!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste y te lo dedico a vos por tu dia!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Y gracias a todos los que le dan seguir y favorito a la historia y a los que me dejan sus comentarios en Facebook!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11 Solo Aléjate

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 10

Haruka llego a su departamento donde encontró toda la ropa que había comprado sobre su cama, incluyendo sus zapatos nuevos y posibles combinaciones. Así que después de un largo baño vio una y otra vez que ponerse, pues tenía la idea de sorprender a Seiya en su casa. Pues le había dicho que regresaría un día más tarde. Tras elegir un vestido claro algo suelto con un chaleco de cuero y un pañuelo al cuello salió en su auto hacia el domicilio de Seiya usando un nuevo perfume para la ocasión. Compro unas sodas y un par de órdenes rápidas de HokBen para una cena ligera en caso de que no aceptara salir a comer. En el camino se sonrojaba una y otra vez con la idea de dar un paso más o simplemente ver qué podría pasar más adelante. Subió hasta el departamento echa un manojo de nervios encontrando la puerta abierta, cosa que le sorprendió, pero al entrar sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver los finos zapatos de taco de su socia cerca de la entrada. Camino unos metros dentro del departamento escuchando ruidos en la alcoba dejando caer las bolsas al piso. Sintiendo como su corazón se detenía, camino hacia la alcoba la cual tenía la puerta abierta viendo a su socia encima de él meciéndose frenéticamente, sin contar los gemidos de está en la cama de Seiya. Sin hacer ruido salió rápidamente mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer, lagrimas de odio, de sufrimiento, de frustración y principalmente de sentirse una tonta.

\- Es claro que no somos nada… nada… - Se dijo mientras corría por las escaleras.

* * *

CAPITULO 11

SOLO ALEJATE

Haruka salió corriendo sin detenerse ni esperar el ascensor, en el cual estaba Seiya subiendo con la comida para compartir con su hermano. Subió auto y condujo toda la noche sin pensar en cuanto combustible tenía. Se sentía frustrada porque tenía el deseo de dar un paso más con el policía que en su momento odiaba y que nuevamente comenzaba a hacerlo. Sintió su teléfono sonar y al ver que era él lo arrojo por el camino descargando contra el aparato su frustración. Manejo sin mirar atrás, sin ver a donde iba, simplemente acelero como tratando de escapar nuevamente de su desdicha. Dejo de hacerlo, no por gusto, sino cuando su convertible se detuvo sin combustible cerca del acceso al Faro del Cabo de Irago en la prefectura de Aichi. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a golpear resignada su cabeza en el volante.

\- Encima de tonta ya ni revisas el combustible…

Se bajo del auto y dejando su calzado en el auto camino por la playa. Estaba aun más molesta porque se habían terminado sus cigarrillos. Metió sus pies en el agua tratando de acomodar sus ideas, pero todas ellas llegaba la imagen de su socia revolcándose con quien había comenzado a amar de nuevo. Una luz la molestaba intermitentemente como llamándola y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un faro. Camino hacia este notando como las olas rompían armoniosamente, casi como un susurro de la naturaleza. Encontró un bulevar de piedra caliza por el cual llego hasta el pie del faro, que se erguía blanco como un imponente espectro frente a ella. Abrió la puerta de acceso para refugiarse ya que era una noche fría y la briza comenzaba a ser un molesto viento. Subió por las escaleras dándose cuenta que era un faro autónomo y solo ella estaba en el. Se permitió salir al balcón y miro el vasto mar recordando a su primer amor. Maldiciendo su suerte y odiando nuevamente a Seiya. Se sentó en la fría construcción y abrazándose a si misma se durmió llorando amargamente.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Seiya entro a su casa y tropezó con unos elegantes zapatos de mujer y pensó que Mina había llegado sin anunciarse, pero los ruidos de que alguien estaba teniendo relaciones en su cuarto le hizo temer que su amiga estaba abusando de su hermano. Dejo las cosas que trajo con cuidado y salió un rato, pues en verdad no quería ver ese espectáculo. En la calle recibió un mensaje de Lita que decía. " _Dile a tu hermano que hay una vacante en Urgencias, no es mucho pero es lo que pudo conseguir Ami_ " Seiya sonrió y respondió. " _Gracias te debo una!_ " pocos segundos después recibió un Pulgar arriba y otro con el texto " _me lo pienso cobrar_ " – No lo dudo Kino. – se dijo a sí mismo guardando en teléfono. Camino hasta la esquina donde había una máquina expendedora y compro un café ya que era una noche fría. Tras terminarlo decidió, o más bien calcular que su hermano había terminado ese "menester" se encamino a su departamento. Muy a su pesar subió nuevamente y golpeo la puerta haciendo bastante ruido como para que sepan que había llegado. Pero esa fue otra sorpresa. Galaxia salía de su baño con una toalla cubriendo su exuberante cuerpo aun húmedo por el baño y detrás Taiki que la había acompañado en la ducha.

\- Creo que debería cobrarte servicio de toallas. – Bromea al ver que se había sacado un problema de encima.

\- Seiya lo siento… yo… – Comienza Taiki muy nervioso.

\- Tranquilo hermano, si algo te conozco sé que no tuviste toda la culpa. – Dice mirando a Galaxia con algo de molestia.

\- Que puedo decir, vine por el policía... pero me quedo con el doctor. – Responde acariciando el rostro de Taiki que no sabía que mas decir.

\- Solo te diré una cosa. – Dice mirando a Galaxia con seriedad. – No te atrevas a jugar con él o en verdad me conocerás.

\- Créeme querido que él sabe muy bien lo que hace. – Contesta Galaxia. – y pienso que ya cumplió la mayoría de edad.

\- Es mi hermano. Solo eso te diré. – Se pasa la mano por la cabeza y dice mirando el suelo. – si quedo algo de agua me daré una ducha estoy congelado. Ustedes preparen algo para comer.

\- Seiya…

\- Es tarde y de seguro también tiene hambre. – Le responde guiñando un ojo a su hermano para tranquilizarlo.

Seiya se da una ducha rápida, pues como sospechaba, no había mucha agua caliente, aunque por suerte al salir la mesa estaba lista.

\- Que bueno que trajiste algo de HokBen, me diste mucha hambre. – Dice Galaxia mirando a Seiya y luego a las cajitas de bento.

\- Pensé que las habías traído tú. – Responde Seiya. – Yo solo traje Ramen instantáneo.

\- A mi no me miren, solo venia por sexo y lo conseguí. – Responde con tranquilidad sonrojando a ambos hombres.

Seiya se queda pensando y va donde las bolsas que estaban el la barra y encuentra un paquete de cigarrillos y comienza a preocuparse. Marca el número de Haruka y tras sonar un par de veces entra la casilla de mensajes.

\- Dime que no es cierto… – Dice preocupado.

\- ¿Que sucede hermano?

\- ¿Hoy regresaste con Haruka? – Consulta con molestia a Galaxia.

\- Si hecho ella se fue a su casa y yo vine directo para acá. ¿Porque?

\- ¡Porque si dejaron la puerta abierta me cagaron la vida! – Responde Seiya tomando otra vez el teléfono.

Marco nuevamente el teléfono de Haruka, pero esta vez la voz de la contestadora marca como apagado o fuera de área. Mientras intentaba Galaxia y Taiki lo miraron sin entender lo que pasaba, pues era la verdad, no lo entendían.

\- ¡Que no se dan cuenta! Si ella vino acá y los vio… Me voy! – Agrega tomando un abrigo.

\- No lo entiendo Seiya. – Dice Galaxia.

\- ¡De Haruka hablo Galaxia! ¡De ella! – Respondió con molestia y preocupación en su voz mostrandole el paquete de cigarrillos.

Mientras él salía por la puerta la empresaria comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente y comprendió el error que había cometido. Taiki que no entendía termino escuchando quien era y él le contó el resto de la historia, por lo que ellos también salieron del departamento para disculparse.

Seiya salió en su moto a toda máquina llegando hasta su departamento, encontrando que no estaba, puesto que uso su autoridad para que el encargado del edificio le abriera la puerta. Volvió a marcar su número y seguía atendiendo la casilla de mensajes. Fue hasta el muelle con la esperanza que allí estuviera, pero al igual en su departamento ella no estaba. Fue a un par de lugares más incluyendo Akihabara, pero ella no había rastro alguno. Preocupado marco a su compañera de Botoku, ya que sabía que solo ella podría rastrear a cualquiera en poco tiempo.

\- _Seiya es tarde… es más de media noche…_ – Contesta Mitsuki con voz cansada.

\- Lo sé, pero es importante, necesito que rastrees un teléfono. – Responde nervioso.

\- _¿Y porque no vas a su casa como cualquier persona?_

\- Porque no quiere verme Mitsuki. Por favor es importante.

\- _Dame un momento…_ – Responde después de un largo bostezo. – _Dame el número…_

Seiya le da el teléfono y tras escuchar como tecleaba en su computadora respondió a los pocos segundos.

\- _La señal se pierde en la Tomel Expressway a metros de la Linea Yokohama cerca de Michida._

\- Eso quiere decir que es para el sur. – Se dice a si mismo.

\- _… Espera… Espera… –_ Dice ahora con mas interés en eso ultimo que dijo. – _hay un reporte de hace como hora y media de un convertible amarillo que paso a toda velocidad por un par de puestos sin detenerse… dame un segundo… el dominio pertenece a… Creo que es tu amiga Haruka Tenoe, al igual que la línea que me pediste rastrear. ¿En qué te metiste?_

\- ¡Te debo una muy grande!

\- _Solo olvida que puedo hacer esto o me meterás en problemas de nuevo._ – Pero antes que responda ella había colgado.

Salió por la Autopista con rumbo al sur a toda velocidad con la esperanza de encontrarla y tal como había dicho Mitsuki el teléfono estaba destruido en el lugar mencionado, por lo que sospecho que en verdad estaba molesta con él. Continuo sin saber a dónde ir, aunque consulto a un par de compañeros sobre un convertible amarillo y todo intricaba que seguía hacia el sur. Con las primeras luces de la mañana decidió parar a descansar, en verdad estaba exhausto, puesto que había manejando toda la noche y se dio cuenta que era muy distinto manejar por la autopista a la ciudad.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Haruka despertó con las primeras luces de la mañana totalmente congelada, sentía sus ojos hinchados y le dolía el cuerpo. Camino de nuevo hacia el auto y se dio cuenta que no tenia teléfono para llamar al auxilio, por lo que llamo a la única persona que tenia y podía contar. Busco un teléfono público y pidió a la operadora por el nombre de su amiga, Kai Dreanworks, o como todos la conocían Ojo de pez, apodo ganado de sus acrobacias en el circo de su padre Helios. Tras pedir que sea una llamada por cobro revertido espero hasta que atendió después de varios segundos.

\- _Quien es…_

\- Soy yo… necesito que me vengas a buscar…

\- _¿Haruka? ¿Qué te paso?_ – Cuestiono despabilándose de la impresión al escuchar el tono de su voz.

\- Solo ven… – Respondió con su voz quebrada.

Tras varias preguntas Kai logro ubicar el lugar y tomo el primer tren que encontró para ir en rescate de su amiga pensando que era lo que había pasado. Poco más de tres horas ella llego con un bidón de combustible y dos cafés en lata que se calentaban suponiendo que debió ser una larga noche para ella. Al verla en su auto vestida con la ropa que le hizo comprar y su maquillaje corrido no supo que pensar. Noto que no era la fuerte mujer que conoció, simplemente era una mujer desecha. Se acerco y la rubia la abrazo llorando un poco más, por lo que Kai simplemente la abrazo para que termine de sacar lo que tenia adentro. Pocos minutos después y con la calefacción de su auto prendida ella tomo el café mientras le relataba lo que vio en la noche. Pez no sabía que decir al respecto, pues había algo que no le cerraba en todo lo que había pasado. Simplemente ella no concibió que él haya actuado de esa manera.

\- ¡Pero los vi en su cama! ¿Que mas tengo que hacer acércame y verlo con… con… esa perra?

\- No digo eso Haruka, es solamente que no puedo creerlo. – Responde aun confundida.

\- Yo tampoco quiero, pero lo vi. Y me siento una tonta. – Responde bajando la cabeza.

\- No eres tonta, todas tenemos derecho a enamorarnos de nuevo. Pero no te precipites, habla con él. Quizás haya una respuesta a todo.

\- ¡LO QUIERO LEJOS DE MI VIDA! – Grita molesta.

\- De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Solo espero que no nos equivoquemos…

\- Pero yo ya lo hice… mírame, estaba dispuesta a… Al diablo.

Kai se quedo pensando un poco y luego le sugirió que era hora que se dé una ducha y se cambie, pues había estornudado un par de veces mientras relataba su noche. Como la vio tan mal decidió manejar su auto, cosa que también le llamo la atención, pues ella no dejaba que nadie usara su convertible. No dijo nada en todo el camino mirando a la nada misma, aunque a través del reflejo notaba como caía alguna lagrima rebelde. Regresaron directamente a la casa de Kai en Tokio o mejor dicho a su salón de belleza donde trabajaba con cuatro jóvenes hermanas y aprendices. Sin decir nada ella se dio una ducha y tomo otro té. Pero a pesar del consejo de que vaya al médico ella simplemente le dijo que solo necesitaba dormir, dormir una eternidad.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Por otro lado Seiya regresaba a Tokio tras hablar con su jefe y pedirle el día, pues en verdad estaba agotado por su periplo nocturno. Fue un largo y agobiante viaje de regreso mientras veía pasar el tren bala en sentido contrario y el molesto sol de la mañana. Al regresar a su casa encontró una nota de su hermano que le decía que le agradecía que le haya conseguido esa oportunidad en Urgencias y nuevamente se disculpaba por lo que paso. Se dio un baño para quitarse el frió, y sin proponérselo se sentó en su sillón quedándose dormido. Despertó en la noche congelado y algo afiebrado, pues solo estaba cubierto por una toalla. Se fue a cambiar y al mirar su teléfono vio un mensaje de su hermano se quedaría doble turno por problemas de personal. Solo en la penumbra de su departamento se acerco a la ventana pensando en otra persona, que ya no era su Serena, después de tanto tiempo, una persona que también temía perder. Busco un abrigo y salió en busca de Haruka, que a estas alturas, no tenía idea de donde podría estar. Realizo los recorridos habituales y termino en el muelle donde tenía la esperanza de encontrarla. Se quedo mirando el mar, el cual estaba quieto y con pocas olas. Se quedo un largo rato pensado solo en ella, se había dado cuenta que ella era más importante para él de lo que pensaba. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no había agotado todas las instancias y recurrió a sus instructores de moto. Tras recibir varios insultos por parte de Tigre y aliento por parte de Halcón, logro conseguir el numero de su hermana, pese a que a duras penas logro convencer al dúo, claro está que con la única condición que él les diera el numero de Mina, cosa que no dudo en hacer. Llamo mientras le daba la espalda al mar y tras unos segundos ella atendió.

\- _¿Diga?_ – Contesto son saber quien le llamaba.

\- Si ella está ahí dile que quiero verla. – Responde sospechado que la persona que estornudaba detrás era ella.

\- _Pues… no se con quien quiere hablar…_ – Responde tratando de no darse por descubierta, pero si en algo no se le daba era en mentir.

\- Por favor… necesito hablar con ella… – Dice casi suplicando.

\- _Veras…_ – Seiya escucha un ruido extraño detrás de la línea y espera expectante.

\- _¡Mira idiota! Si no me has podido encontrar es porque simplemente dejaste de existir para mí._ – Dice Haruka con un tono de voz seco.

\- Haruka escuc…

\- _¡NO! ¡TU ESCUCHAME AHORA!_ – Interrumpe de mala manera, haciendo fuerza para no quebrarse. – _Puedes hacer lo que quieras con Galaxia o con cualquier mujerzuela que quieras. Solo Aléjate de mi, ya no quiero saber nada contigo._

\- Pero…

\- _¿Eres idiota o no entiendes lo que digo? Puedes hacer lo que quieras._ – Dice bajando el teléfono y antes de cortar pudo escuchar casi como un susurro. – _Fui una tonta…_

Seiya quedo petrificado aun con el teléfono en el oído. Se pregunto qué era lo que tenía que hacer para ganarse su confianza nuevamente. Pero algo llamo su atención trayendolo a su triste realidad, ver como los pájaros salían volando lejos tierra adentro.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Tras intentar no llorar al dejar el teléfono de Kai en la mesa ella casi se desmaya, amortiguando su caída en el puf turquesa que tenía en la salsa del departamento de su amiga. Preocupada esta fue a ver como estaba y se dio cuenta que ardía en fiebre. Pese a discutirlo un largo rato y prácticamente a la fuerza, Haruka fue arrastrada a la sala de Urgencias del Hospital de Tokio. Tras aguardar un momento en la sala de espera, es llamada para uno de los consultorios. Fue cuando un doctor con rostro cansado, más alto que ella y ojos violetas la atendió. Con las preguntas de rigor y un rápido chequeo se dio cuenta que simplemente era un estado gripal por el frió de la noche anterior. Mientras atendida su teléfono sonaba constantemente hasta que Haruka molesta le pidió que lo respondiera. Disculpándose el fue detrás de la puerta sin cerrarla del todo.

\- En serio Galaxia estoy trabajando y aun no he hablado con mi hermano… No es mi culpa, tu entraste y prácticamente me… si me gusto pero… estoy con un paciente, pero en un rato me desocupo y te lla… ya estas afuera? Dame un instante. – Finaliza resignado.

El doctor entro y vio como las dos mujeres lo miraban extrañado y expectantes.

\- Disculpen, un problema familiar que no he podido solucionar. – Se disculpa mientras escribía le receta de los medicamentos.

\- Si podemos ayudarlo sería un placer. – Ofrece Kai seductoramente, aunque vio la sortija en la mano y se detuvo. – Perdón, no vi que era casado… Lo siento ¿Doctor?

\- Kou. – Dice desprendiendo la receta del talonario. – Doctor Taiki Kou Neurocirujano, aunque ahora me estoy mudando y mi hermano me consiguió esta oportunidad.

\- ¿Así que Kou? – Dice Kai mirando a Haruka. – Gracias doctor, fue un placer.

Kai salió del consultorio arrastrando a Haruka hasta un pasillo.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa loca? – Dice soltándose del brazo.

\- ¿Eres sorda o tu orgullo te hace estúpida? – Responde poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Cuestiona ofendida.

\- ¡Enserio te hace estúpida! ¿Que no lo ves? – Haruka parpadea dos veces sin entender del todo. – Solo sigámoslo.

\- Mejor vamos a dormir, no me siento bien.

\- ¡Me importa poco! Además vinimos en mi escarabajo. – Le sonríe mostrado su llavero de un caballito de mar azul.

A regañadientes ambas mujeres siguieron de cerca al doctor Kou. Vieron cuando se encuentra con una conocida mujer vestida demasiado informal, casi como escondiéndose en un lugar público. Al ver ella simplemente salto en sus brazos y lo beso sin esperar respuesta, que si bien aprecio rápidamente se soltó.

\- Tengo unos minutos Galaxia y en verdad quiero usarlos para descansa, me han hecho parar derecho de piso como si fuera un estudiante de primer año. – Dice con cansancio limpiando sus lentes.

\- Tranquilo cariño, con lo de anoche me mantendrás tranquila hasta mañana en la noche. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- Primero quiero ayudar a mi hermano, se lo debo. – Responde apenado.

\- Yo también estoy tratando de solucionarlo, pero cuando ella quiere desaparecer simplemente desaparece. – Contesta sacando un cigarrillo llevándoselo a la boca.

\- ¡Esto no es bueno para tu salud! – Dice quitándoselo y arrojandolo al piso. – y no me gusta.

\- Si es el precio por este Kou, estoy dispuesta a pagarlo. – Responde tomando su corbata para besarlo, pero esta vez no se resistió.

Si bien Kai quería quedarse un poco más Haruka fue la que salió estornudando hacia el viejo Volkswagen. Se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y trato de sacar un cigarrillo cosa que Kai se lo arrebato y lo tiro por la ventana.

\- ¿No escuchaste al doctor? ¡Esto es malo para tu salud! – Dice mordaz. – ¿Y qué harás?

\- Guardar reposo. – Responde bajando la mirada.

\- Enserio no sé cómo te soporto. Vamos a tu casa para que te acuestes en tu cama.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada Tenoe! ¡A tu casa y a tu cama! Deja de esconderte como una niña.

Ella iba a retrucar pero Kai la miro de tal manera que la intimido. En silencio y con un claro "Te lo Dije" en la sonrisa de la conductora llegaron hasta el departamento. Bajaron y una ráfaga de viento alboroto el cabello de la rubia la cual se puso nerviosa mirando hacia el mar. Unos segundos después la alarma de terremotos comenzó a sonar tan fuerte que le heló la sangre.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno no se que me paso al final... en verdad! pero espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y el intento de solucionar las cosas... Creo... asi que espero sus comentarios y/o tomatazos!

* * *

Glosario:

Faro del cabo de Irago: Este faro blanco se alza sobre la península de Atsumi donde las corrientes de Kuroshio atraviesan el océano Pacífico y las olas azules surcan la tranquila bahía de Mikawa, conocido por ser el símbolo de la bahía de Atsumi además de haber sido elegido entre los 50 mejores faros de Japón. Desde el faro se puede contemplar una hermosa panorámica del océano Pacífico, las bahías de Ise y Mikawa y el propio cabo de Irago. Desde el faro se divisa también la isla de Kamishima, escenario de la novela Shiosai de Mishima Yukio (traducido al español como El rumor del oleaje). Ante nuestra vista se extiende el inmenso azul del mar que forma un bello contraste paisajístico con el color blanco del faro, escenario de una romántica puesta de sol en días despejados. Desde el faro se puede contemplar la playa de arena de Koigahama, conocida como un "lugar sagrado para los enamorado" y lugar habitual para citas. Además, las rocas de Hii-no-sekimon, erosionadas por la furia de las olas del océano pacífico, se encuentran flotando sobre el mar y cuya hermosa silueta deslumbra con su belleza al amanecer. Al oeste se encuentra la península de Shima, mientras que al este se extiende el paisaje de la playa de arena de Katahama, con una longitud 52 kms aproximadamente hasta la ciudad de Hamamatsu.

Hoka Hoka Bento (también conocido como HokBen) se especializa en servir bento, es decir, sus menús se basan en la selección de diferentes ingredientes que colocan en las cajitas de bento japonesas. Es una muy buena opción para comer rápido, barato y además, muy variado.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS

VaMkHt: Me alegra que te haya gustado y si aquí lo tienes! No te preocupes, yo también estoy con trabajo y sin tiempo para casi todo! Es bueno saber que pude transmitir lo que pensaba y creo que yo también te debo lecturas… perdón! Y ya sabe donde encontrarme mi Lady! Nos leemos!

RossMaker: Si son dos locas sin remedio cuando algo se les pone en la cabeza! Vamos a ver que sale en el lemon… también eso me tiene intrigado, aun no lo sé! Y si a este Taiki les gustan las chicas malas! Espero que este capitulo te haya quitado las dudas al respecto y espero que te guste la resolución… es un capitulo que me fue complicado hacer asi que espero que te guste!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: No suelo usarla, soy más del desodorante a bolilla, pero es algo más acorde a nuestros sueldos… Y no creo que los haga sufrir mucho mas… aunque si es por sufrir usted se lleva los laureles!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste y perdón por la demora!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!

Y por si no llego antes Felices Pascuas!


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Donde estas?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 11

A regañadientes ambas mujeres siguieron de cerca al doctor Kou. Vieron cuando se encuentra con una conocida mujer vestida demasiado informal, casi como escondiéndose en un lugar público. Al ver ella simplemente salto en sus brazos y lo beso sin esperar respuesta, que si bien aprecio rápidamente se soltó.

\- Tengo unos minutos Galaxia y en verdad quiero usarlos para descansa, me han hecho parar derecho de piso como si fuera un estudiante de primer año. – Dice con cansancio limpiando sus lentes.

\- Tranquilo cariño, con lo de anoche me mantendrás tranquila hasta esta noche. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- Primero quiero ayudar a mi hermano, se lo debo. – Responde apenado.

\- Yo también estoy tratando de solucionarlo, pero cuando ella quiere desaparecer simplemente desaparece. – Contesta sacando un cigarrillo llevándoselo a la boca.

\- ¡Esto no es bueno para tu salud! – Dice quitándoselo y arrojadolo al piso. – y no me gusta.

\- Si es el precio por este Kou, estoy dispuesta a pagarlo. – Responde tomando su corbata para besarlo, pero esta vez no se resistió.

Si bien Kai quería quedarse un poco más Haruka fue la que salió estornudando hacia el viejo Volkswagen. Se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y trato de sacar un cigarrillo cosa que Kai se lo arrebato y lo tiro por la ventana.

\- ¿No escuchaste al doctor? ¡Esto es malo para tu salud! – Dice mordaz. – ¿Y qué harás?

\- Guardar reposo. – Responde bajando la mirada.

\- Enserio no sé cómo te soporto. Vamos a tu casa para que te acuestes en tu cama.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada Tenoe! ¡A tu casa y a tu cama! Deja de esconderte como una niña.

Ella iba a retrucar pero Kai la miro de tal manera que la intimido. En silencio y con un claro "Te lo Dije" en la sonrisa de la conductora llegaron hasta el departamento. Bajaron y una ráfaga de viento alboroto el cabello de la rubia la cual se puso nerviosa mirando hacia el mar. Unos segundos después la alarma de terremotos comenzó a sonar tan fuerte que le helo la sangre.

* * *

CAPITULO 12

¿DONDE ESTAS?

Ella aun molesta por haber ido al médico, por ser llevada en un viejo escarabajo que rosaba con el estereotipo de un hippie y aun peor tener que sentir la mirada de triunfo de Ojo de Pez. Bajo sin hablar en su casa y saco un cigarrillo cuando estaba por entrar, aprovechado que su amiga tenía que estacionar lejos ese auto, pues sabía que la regañaría por su estado. Con el cigarro en la boca y el encendedor a unos centímetros de su rostro, una fría ráfaga de viento alboroto sus cabellos que la hizo ponerse en alerta. Mirando en dirección al mar con sus nervios de punta, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. La alarma de tsunamis comenzó a sonar helando su sangre y dejando caer el cigarro de su boca de la impresión. No tenía su celular y Kai había dejado el suyo en la casa cargando, aun peor el Volkswagen de su amiga no tenia radio, por lo que no se entero del alerta temprana de terremotos hasta la sirena sonoro de Tsunami. Corrió a su casa en busca de algún aparato para poder comunicarse con él, pues temía que pudiera estar en el muelle. Subió las escaleras corriendo, pues el protocolo anula automáticamente los elevadores. Reviso su casa en busca de algún aparato que funcionase pero no encontró nada, solo un par de viejos teléfonos que no tenían línea ni batería. Molesta y aun con algo de dolor en el pecho por haber subido corriendo bajo encontrándose con Kai en la recepción.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Dice poniéndose delante de ella.

\- ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¿Quién sabe donde esta? – Responde agitada.

\- Tranquila, él es un policía y esta mas entrenado que nosotras, aparte es mejor aguardar adentro. – Contesta con una inusitada tranquilidad.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada Haruka, si vas a salir es posible que molestes más de lo que puedas ayudar.

\- Tengo que hablar con él. – Responde tratando de pasar a su lado.

\- Recuerdas el terremoto de 2011. – Dice Kai tomándola con fuerza del brazo, más de lo que hubiera querido en realidad. – En aquel terremoto sobreviví porque un policía me salvo, si no, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

\- Yo no lo sabía…

\- Nadie lo sabe, ese día estaba esperando conociendo a alguien que me abandono cuando el agua comenzó a subir en Sendai*, pero si estoy aquí es porque un policía me saco a tiempo de ese infierno. Así que vamos a subir y nos quedaremos "arriba", sin peros ni nada.

\- Es que… ¿si le pasa algo?

\- Ese hombre es un guerrero. Fue al infierno y volvió, así que tranquila y vamos a tomar algo caliente. – Dijo con tranquilidad, aunque sus nervios estaban de punta por sus recuerdos del terremoto de 2011.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Seiya fue alertado por su teléfono del terremoto por lo que abandono el área de la costa y fue directo a la Jefatura, mientras estaba llegando la alarma sonó con fuerza cosa que lo hizo acelerar aun mas su moto. Al llegar, subió directamente al despacho de Tomoe, el cual estaba vestido de civil, cosa que lo extraño.

\- Jefe. – Dice parándose en la puerta.

\- Que bien que llegas, necesito que tomes una unidad y vayas por la zona costera para ver que todo esté listo en caso de una eventual evacuación.

\- Bien, pero no hay ningún patrullero disponible, acabo de ver en el playón.

\- Es cierto y mi patrulla esta en el taller… – Abre uno de los cajones y saca una llave. – Toma son de una de las motos que mando el Inspector en Jefe después de tu prueba.

\- Inspector aquí le traigo su uniforme. – Dice Lita entrando en la oficina vestida con uniforme de la División motorizada y dejando el del Jefe en el escritorio.

\- Que bien. ¿Quedo un uniforme más? – Pregunta mirando a Lita.

\- De hecho sí. – Responde extrañada.

\- Perfecto, alcánzale uno a Kou y que te acompañara en la recorrida.

\- Pero Jefe… – Intenta retrucar Lita.

\- No te hagas la modesta, si no manejas una moto es porque le rompiste la caja al jefe de división, necesito que acompañes a Seiya.

Ya cambiados y sin decir nada, salieron hacia al Taller para tomar las motos que los aguardaban impecables y sin uso. Al salir se detuvieron al ver a Kaolinet bajar de una ambulancia de los años 70 con la pequeña Hotaru de la mano.

\- ¡Hola pequeña! – Saluda Seiya.

\- ¡Hola Seiya! ¿Ella es tu nueva novia?

\- ¿Que te dije de escuchar las conversaciones de tu padre? – Reprende conteniendo la gracia Kaolinet.

\- Que no está bien, pero tampoco digo nada cuando estás en el cuarto con papa. – Responde la niña molesta.

\- Tranquila Hotaru, es una buena amiga de tu padre. – Dice Seiya tratando de no reírse al ver a Kaolinet tan roja como su cabello. – Ve a cuidar a tu padre. – Al ver que la pequeña entro a la jefatura miro a Kaoiliet y pregunto. – ¿Tan complicado es?

\- Esperemos que nada malo, pero no es alentador, hay un alerta en todo el Pacifico. Así que no se arriesguen y si hay que evacuar no se hagan los héroes. Y esa si es una orden.

\- Tranquila, yo lo cuidare. – Dice Lita arrancando nuevamente la moto.

Sin perder el tiempo Lita y Seiya comienzan recorrer la costa en búsqueda de gente que no haya escuchado la alarma o bien personas que no conozcan de esta, en particular algún turista desafortunado. Tras hacer varios kilómetros encontraron que todo estaba bien, por lo que se les ordeno regresar a la base. En el camino Lita ve que aun estaba tenso, por lo que le dice a través de la radio.

\- _¿Quieres que pasemos por lo de Haruka?_

\- No es necesario, debe estar molesta aun…

\- _No lo puedes saber y tomando en cuenta que no sabes nada de ella… creo que es mejor saber si está bien. ¿No crees?_ – Afirma con optimismo.

\- Tenemos la orden de regresar. – Responde tajante.

\- _¡Pero no dijeron porque ruta!_

\- Eso es cier… ¡Mira una mujer en la playa! – Dice deteniendo su moto.

Lita abre el visor del casco tras frenar de golpe y mira así la playa detenidamente.

\- Creo que no hay nadie Seiya. – Responde ahora enfocando con la linterna la zona.

\- Estoy seguro que sí. – Contesta bajando de la moto. – Iré a ver.

\- No, no lo harás. No hay nadie en la playa. – Enfatiza enfocando con su linterna. – Habrá sido tu imaginación.

\- No, estoy seguro que ella está ahí. – Dice caminando hacia la playa. – Espera aquí, daré un vistazo y nos vamos. – Hace unos pasos y se gira. – Si no hay nadie te invito a desayunar.

\- Solo date prisa, no me gusta estar aquí con esta alerta.

Seiya hace un gesto con su dedo pulgar y baja rápidamente a la arena. Hizo unos metros hasta donde estaba seguro que vio a la mujer dándose cuenta que no había nadie. Observo con atención y noto su error al ver que tampoco había pisadas. Regreso hacia la escalera de acceso y sintió una presencia o una mirada, simplemente no lo supo, pero si noto como el agua comenzó a retirarse de la playa con un sonido gutural como si una bestia estuviera tomando aire para gritar con todas su fuerzas. Los gritos de Lita se vieron cayados por el rugir del mar que tomo por supresa a Seiya. Una pared de agua avanzo rápidamente hacia él como un monstruo ambiento. Comenzó a correr hacia la escalera, pero todo se apago como la Luna que desapareció tras las nubes.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Haruka estaba mirando por la ventana la Luna, no podía estar en la cama, no podía salir por su amiga Kai y tampoco podía estar tranquila. La luna creciente jugaba a las encendidas entre las nubes hasta que una estrella llamo su atención. Se la quedo mirando atenta, pues resplandecía aun en esa noche nubosa, pero de la nada el brillo desapareció. Su corazón se oprimió y una angustia que ya no sentía se apodero de ella. Giro y se apoyo contra el ventanal dando la espalda a la calle y vio como el quietud del agua de la piscina se estremeció un instante. Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, no sabía que le pasaba, pero como en aquella tarde sintió como su alma se quebraba nuevamente. Kai simplemente se acerco y la contuvo, pues no sabía lo que le pasaba, aunque sospechaba que tenía miedo por Seiya. Pero de pronto sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y miro hacia la puerta con determinación. Sin que llegara a reaccionar Haruka empujo a Kai haciéndola caer en la piscina y corrió como solo ella podía hacerlo. Su amiga no había podido salir del agua cuando ella llego hasta el estacionamiento y subió a su convertible impulsada por algo más allá de su propia comprensión. La sirena de alerta comenzó a sonar nuevamente y las corridas no se hicieron esperar, pero a diferencia del resto del mundo ella se dirigía directo al mar. Comenzó a bordear la costa y vio como el agua comenzaba a bajar, pues a diferencia de otros Tsunamis este fueron olas moderadas, las cuales simplemente fueron repelidas por los muros y barreras creadas para tal fin. Se podría decir que fue algo pequeño, pero no tan sencillo. A pesar de recorrer la zona costera lindante a la jefatura donde Seiya cumplía funciones no encontró a nadie. Aun así fue directamente a la jefatura, pues no tenia forma de comunicarse.

Al llegar vio movimiento fuera de lo común, pues ella había estado demorada un par de veces, pero nunca vio a la gente nerviosa. Supuso que quizás era la actividad propia ante un alerta de Tsunami, pero algo aun la ponía mal. Mientras recibían muchas llamadas y algunos efectivos entraban y salían camino casi siendo ignorada por el mismo trajín laboral de esa madrugada. Se encontró con una niña que tenía un barbijo para evitar contagiar o contagiarse, no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. A pesar de ser una niña la miraba como si la conociera, como si pudiera leer su mente y eso la intimido. Se agacho y quedando a la altura de su vista la niña se anticipo.

\- No pareces perdida, pero tampoco sabes tú lugar. – Dice con seriedad.

\- Se donde estoy, simplemente estaba buscando a alguien. – Responde tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

La niña la mira de arriba abajo y la mira detenidamente a los ojos.

\- Si tú eres la que me quito a mi Seiya será mejor que lo cuides.

\- Pero…

\- Seré una niña, pero se muchas cosas. – Responde con seriedad impropia para su edad. – Soy un alma atormentada como la tuya. Pero a diferencia de ti yo espero a aquella alma que me de una luz en mi infierno.

Haruka no podía entender que era lo que le pasaba a esa niña ni como podía leerla como un libro. En ese momento Kaolinet apareció con un café y un helado de vainilla para la niña.

\- ¿Tenoe? ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- ¿La conozco?

\- En realidad he tenido el honor en las peores circunstancias. Soy la Teniente Kaolinet Knight y la conozco cuando corría profesionalmente y de haberle tomado una declaración aquella tarde. Quizás no me recuerde y lo entiendo.

\- Disculpe, usted entenderá.

\- Descuide. ¿Pero que la trae por aquí?

\- Quería ver si estaba Sei… el Sargento Kou aquí. – Kaolinet se puso pálida haciendo que ella planee una pregunta que dijo con un hilo de voz. – ¿Qué le paso?

\- Toma tu helado Hotaru yo voy a hablar con la señorita Tenoe en mi oficina. – Dice con una sonrisa. – Espérame aquí.

La segunda al mando le comento lo que paso y a pesar de ofrecerle llevarla Haruka salió corriendo hacia el hospital donde horas atrás se había atendido. Paso varias señales en rojo, aunque a esa hora y aun con posibles replicas pocas personas y principalmente los servicios de emergencias eran los únicos que recorrían las calles. Al llegar vio una de las motos de la policía estacionada en puerta. Entro tratando de ver si encontraba a alguien hasta que vio a Lita hablando con Ami en el acceso de la Guardia de Emergencias.

\- ¡Haruka! – Articula Lita al verla agitada y preocupada.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Lo están entendiendo, es más, esta su hermano con él en este momento.

\- ¿Pero como esta? – Pregunta poniéndose delante de Ami.

\- Su hermano es Neurólogo y lo está evaluando, estuvo un tiempo bajo el agua, si no fuera que ella estaba cerca no se qué hubiera pasado.

\- Pero… ¿Que paso?

\- Primero lo primero. – Dice Lita haciendo que se siente en una de los bancos que estaban cerca. – Deben entender que estábamos recorriendo la zona costera para evitar que nadie estuviera donde no debía. Estábamos regresando cuando el creyó ver a alguien en la playa y bajo a constatar…

\- ¿Fue cuando sucedió?

\- Si. Nos tomo por sorpresa, aunque por suerte solo fueron unas olas grandes y no como en el 2011. Lo malo fue que golpeo contra la escalera de acceso y perdió el conocimiento… Lo siento, pero el mar se lo llevo sin que pudiera encontrarlo, aunque luego de unos eternos minutos el mar lo devolvió… y aun esta inconsciente… – Finaliza con los ojos cristalizados.

\- Tranquila. Es bueno que estuvieras con él.

\- Iré a ver que puedo averiguar. Ya regreso y por favor toma algo caliente, aun estas empapada. – Dice exclusivamente para Lita dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ven a tomar algo. – Dice Haruka tomando su mano, notando como dijo Ami, que estaba helada.

\- Preferiría…

\- Ami te avisara y enserio, necesitas calentarte un poco. Creo que tengo un abrigo en el auto. Ve a la cafetería y espérame.

Unos minutos más tarde Haruka entraba con un saco largo turquesa el cual se lo puso en los hombros y sin decir nada fue a buscar un par de cafés. Lo tomaron sin decir nada, aunque la rubia la miraba de reojo, notaba que estaba tensa. Le salió una pequeña risa que capto la atención de la castaña y dijo.

\- Estoy seguro que él fue a pesar de que le dijiste que no. – Como respuesta Lita asistió con la cabeza. – Lo sé porque como yo, cuando se nos pone algo en la cabeza hacemos lo que sea… Me porte pésima con el… no debí…

\- El lo entiende. Me explico lo que paso y esta apenado.

\- No debí dudar, tendría que haber esperado… yo nunca pensé en…

\- ¿Enamorarte de nuevo? – Ahora es la rubia la que asiste. – Créeme que él tampoco. Falto al servicio porque estuvo toda la noche buscándote.

\- ¿No estaba en Tokio?

\- El siguió un camino de migas. – La rubia la miro sin entender. – No tienes idea la cantidad de fotomultas por exceso de velocidad que hay con un convertible amarillo camino a Aichi. – Finaliza con gracia.

\- ¿Quieres decir que él…

\- Si, te busco toda la noche, en todos los lugares en común, incluso creo que entrego a su mejor amiga para conseguir el número de tu amiga. Estoy segura que el también esta locamente enamorado de ti.

\- Pero si algo le pasa… yo…

\- No le pasara nada. ¡Él es el Gran Seiya Kou! – Dice con exageración. – Es saldrá de esto para ti.

\- Gracias Lita.

\- Por nada… eso sí. – Dice acercándose para que solo ella lo escuchara. – Después me dice que tal es en la cama.

\- ¡Eso jamás! – Responde sonrojada, pero riéndose por la ocurrencia que también su amiga Kai deseaba saber.

\- Voy a llamar a mi casa, Kai debe estar preocupada.

Mientras llamaba a su amiga y esta la insultaba en más de un idioma del otro lado apareció Ami dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¿Como esta?

\- El está bien… algo mareado, pero bien. ¿Quieres verlo?

\- Si por favor.

\- Pero que sea un rato, es un favor porque no es hora de visitas. – Aclara la doctora.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde estaba saliendo su hermano. Ella se sonrojo y bajo la vista. Pero antes que entrara Taiki dijo algo.

\- Hola, soy el hermano de Seiya. Taiki. Antes de que entres quiero disculparme contigo.

\- Ya me entere. Tengo una amiga que me hizo ver que estabas con mi socia… perdón por husmear su vida privada.

\- Esto es incomodo. – Dice Ami al ver una pausa entre ellos. – Mejor se vaya a descansar Doctor Kou.

\- Por supuesto Doctora Misuno. Con permiso y un gusto Señorita Tenoe.

\- Un gusto doctor. – Responde Haruka mientras entraba a la habitación que estaba a oscuras.

Camino hasta la cama donde estaba como dormido. Se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, que a pesar de estar en un lugar con temperatura agradable, aun seguía fría. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero él estaba dormido frente a ella. Se permitió besar sus labios cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la habitación dejando atrás una larga y tediosa noche para todos. Cuando se separo vio que el tenia los ojos abiertos y ella se sonrojo por su atrevimiento.

\- Perdón… ¿Como estas? – Pregunta ella hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- Estoy bien… pero puedo preguntarte algo.

\- Si lo que sea.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

Haruka se desplomo en la silla y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control mientras miraba a Seiya sin saber que decir.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

¡Ódienme! Pero es algo que se me ocurrió a último momento! No tarda en llegar el final y tranquilos!

Por cierto me tarde porque tuve un inconveniente con la computadora, aunque gracias a un amigo acá esta con toda la información intacta!

Fe de Erratas del Capítulo 11: Hay una diferencia entre el alerta de sismos y las alarmas de Tsunami, ya que son dos sistemas distintos aunque complementarios.

Por un lado La alerta temprana de terremotos que se emite al público en general (緊急地震速報(警報)) (televisión, radio, mensajes de texto, alertas en el computador etc.), se muestra cuando la Agencia Meteorológica de Japón detecta un sismo que será mayor a los 5 grados en la escala Shindo. Por otra parte, la alerta temprana de tipo predicción)(緊急地震速報(予報)) es emitida a usuarios avanzandos cuando el sismo sobrepasa los 3 grados Shindo, o los 3,5 grados en la escala de Richter, o cuando se espera una aceleración superior a los 100 gal. El momento de un aviso depende de las condiciones en la que una advertencia puede ser emitida y recibida. Después de recibir una advertencia, una persona puede tener unos pocos segundos para tomar medidas, pero si el epicentro se encuentra muy cerca puede haber casos en los que los temblores fuertes vienen por delante de cualquier aviso. La alerta temprana está configurada para permitir a las personas mitigar los daños de un terremoto, las personas pueden protegerse a sí mismos en la casa, en la oficina, y cerca de los acantilados; los trabajadores de los ferrocarriles puede utilizar esta advertencia para frenar los trenes, y trabajadores de las fábricas pueden usarla para detener las líneas de montaje antes de un terremoto. Después del terremoto y tsunami de Japón del 2011 el sistema de alerta temprana de sismos, así como el de tsunamis, fue considerado efectivo por el científico indio Dr. Shailesh Nayak, quien ayudó a desarrollar el sistema de advertencia en la India, sin embargo el maremoto mató a más de 10.000 personas.

En cuanto a la alerta sonora de Tsunami esta se activa al predecir posibles olas que afecten a las costas y por alertas y/o mensajes se advierte cuán grande puede ser la ola.

Glosario:

Sendai (仙台市 Sendai-shi?) es la capital de la prefectura de Miyagi, Japón, y es la mayor ciudad de la región de Tohoku. La ciudad tiene una población superior a un millón de personas y pertenece al grupo de 19 ciudades de más relevancia en Japón. Fue fundada en el año 1600 por el Daimyō Date Masamune, y se la conoce como "La Ciudad de los Árboles." En verano se celebra el Festival de Tanabata de Sendai, el mayor festival de Tanabata en Japón. En invierno, los árboles se decoran con miles de luces para el Desfile de la Luz (光のページェント?), que dura casi todo diciembre.

El 11 de marzo de 2011 sufrió un gran terremoto de magnitud 9 provocando un maremoto en la costa de Honshū a 130 km de esta ciudad.

El Apellido Knight que le puse a Kaolinet lo saque de Wikipedia.

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Lita Wellington: Si decidí mostrar en este caso a una Haruka dolida, cosa que no se suele ver y mas por un hombre! Si el faro es increíble! Creo que le di mucho papel a Kai! Pero me gusta este personaje, en verdad. Y la loca de Galaxia ya dejo de ser una molestia para Haruka, aunque creo que la vera seguido! No te preocupes! Todos tenemos nuestras obligaciones y eso suele pasar! No leemos mi Lady!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Te aseguro que yo tampoco! Simplemente salió de la nada y me dije, Porque no? Me alegra sorprenderla mi Lady!

RossMaker: Si en esta le toco perder, aunque ya tendra su recompensa! Y si todos tenemos a un casamentero de amigo y en esta ocacion le toco a Kai! Espero que no me mates por el final, aunque el siguiente te sorprenderas! Muchas gracias y espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo que me costo sacar!1 Nos leemos Mi Lady!

VaMkHt: Me alegra que le gustara y si deja sensaciones encontradas. Me dolió hacerla sufrir, aunque tendrá su recompensa, pese a sentirse como una tonta. Y si se preparo para una gran noche y termino odiándolo, al menos por 24 horas! Y que te puedo decir de Gal! Ella tomo lo que quiere, aunque si hubiera sabido no se metía en cama ajena, aunque se quedo con un buen segundo premio! Ya veremos qué pasa con el Lemon, pues la verdad no sé cómo llegar a hacerlo! (Aunque tengo un par de ideas) Y por supuesto que nos seguiremos leyendo Mi Lady!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste y sé que me vas a llamar!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

También gracias a los comentarios de Facebook!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Como pude enamorarme de un I

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 12

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde estaba saliendo su hermano. Ella se sonrojo y bajo la vista. Pero antes que entrara Taiki dijo algo.

\- Hola, soy el hermano de Seiya. Taiki. Antes de que entres quiero disculparme contigo.

\- Ya me entere. Tengo una amiga que me hizo ver que estabas con mi socia… perdón.

\- Esto es incomodo. – Dice Ami al ver una pausa entre ellos. – Mejor se va a descansar Doctor Kou.

\- Por supuesto Doctora Misuno. Con permiso y un gusto Señorita Tenoe.

\- Un gusto doctor. – Responde Haruka mientras entraba a la habitación que estaba a oscuras.

Camino hasta la cama donde estaba como dormido. Se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, que a pesar de estar en un lugar con temperatura agradable, aun seguía fría. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero él estaba dormido frente a ella. Se permitió besar sus labios cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la habitación dejando atrás una larga y tediosa noche para todos. Cuando se separo vio que el tenia los ojos abiertos y ella se sonrojo por su atrevimiento.

\- Perdón… ¿Como estas? – Pregunta ella hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- Estoy bien… pero puedo preguntarte algo.

\- Si lo que sea.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

Haruka se desplomo en la silla y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control mientras miraba a Seiya sin saber que decir.

* * *

CAPITULO 13

¿COMO PUDE ENAMORARME DE UN IDIOTA?

Haruka estaba sin palabras. El la miraba como si no la conociera y las palabras no podían salir, tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que quería necesitaba respuesta. Pero las primeras preguntas que llegaron a su cabeza eran ¿Cuánto recordaba? ¿Recordara todo su pasado? ¿Recordaría a Serena?

\- Seiya… – Comenzó limpiándose las lagrimas. – yo soy Haruka… tu…

En ese momento el comenzó a reír dejándola aun mas desconcertada de lo que ya estaba. El la miro y dijo.

\- ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! – Y en efecto ahora su cara era un enigma. – Tranquila es una broma.

Y fue lo último que Seiya recordó de ese día. Comprendería al despertar que Haruka no pegaba como niña. Molesta y con su mano dolorida salió del cuanto apoyándose contra la puerta temblando aun de ira limpiando sus lagrimas. En ese momento llego Lita y la vio tensa, por lo que pregunto con suavidad.

\- ¿Cómo esta él?

\- Deje al idiota dormido. – Dijo a secas. – Voy a fumar y por algo para desayunar. ¿Me acompañas?

\- Si… Claro. – Respondió sin preguntar más al respecto.

Lita no dijo nada y más aun cuando noto que su mano estaba un poco hinchada. Camino hasta la puerta del nosocomio donde prendió un cigarro y comenzó a toser por culpa de su dolencia. En ese momento llego Kai en su auto con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Se supone que tendrías que estar en cama y no fumar! – Comenzo a decir sin llegar a su lado.

\- Lo siento "mama". – Responde con fastidio.

\- Veo que las cosas no están bien… – Deduce al ver su cara.

\- Sabes... ¡No entiendo cómo me enamore de un idiota! – Dice dando una aspirada a su cigarro.

\- "El muerto que se asusta del degollado" – Retruca Kai. – Si no vas a tu casa usare algo que no quiero. Pero lo haré, usare mi masculinidad si es necesario.

\- Tiene razón Pez. Es mejor que descanses un poco. – Apoya Lita tocando su hombro. – Te avisare cuando despierte y me digan bien los horarios de visita.

\- De acuerdo… Pero me tienes informada. – Le dice a la castaña.

\- Solo ve a descansar.

Haruka sale del brazo de su amiga sabiendo muy a su pesar que era cierto, tenía que descansar en su estado, más aun cuando sentía que tenía algo de fiebre. Se adelanto y logro que se fueran en el convertible, con la excusa que tenia calefacción. Llego a su departamento y casi como una condenada, fue llevada a la cama, previo darse una ducha. Cuando salió una taza de té caliente estaba en su mesa de luz. Lo tomo sin decir nada y como no podía ser menos, era una de las especialidades de Kai. Luego esta entro con las pastillas que le recetara el doctor Kou en la mano con un vaso de agua. La tomo sin decir nada y sin más agacho su cabeza y comenzó a hablar muy despacio.

\- Tuve miedo…

\- ¿Miedo de que? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Tuve miedo de perderlo, de sentirme morir de nuevo por dentro. – Declara mientras giraba la taza que estaba casi vacía.

\- Pienso que es normal. Él está bien ahora. – Dice con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado.

\- Lo golpee…

\- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!

Haruka algo avergonzada, aunque recordando su ira, le relato lo que había pasado en la habitación de Seiya, por lo que Kai suspiro y respondió.

\- No lo justifico… solo espero que no le hallas roto un diente, sería una pena no ver esa sonrisa completa de nuevo…

\- Ni que fuera tan lindo. – Dice algo celosa.

\- Mira querida, que solo te hayas relacionado con mujeres ha afectado tu criterio. El policía es un adonis. ¿O no lo notaste?

\- Si es lindo… pero creo que no es eso lo que me gusta de él…

\- Lo que sea díselo a el primero. Así que mejor te recuperas. – Se levanta y en el marco de la puesta pone su mano en la luz. – No es lindo cuando te llevan a la cama con mocos…

Ella cerró la puerta antes que una de las almohadas la alcanzara y lo más importante no vio el color rojizo de la rubia al imaginar ese momento. Se recostó y se para descansar, aunque se durmió pensando en que si seguía con Seiya era inevitable dar el siguiente paso. Y eso en cierta manera la asusto, aunque lo deseaba.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Seiya despertó con doble dolor. No solo le dolía la cabeza, sino que también el rostro. Comprendió de mala manera que Haruka no era de las personas que aceptaran las bromas pesadas en malos momentos. Su hermano entro y lo reviso notando que tenía una marca en el mentón, que al ser peguntado, él simplemente dijo que se golpeo al ir al baño, cosa que el facultativo no discutió, pero por lo que había escuchado de su colega y su novia sabía que no era cierto.

\- ¿Solo dime en que estaba pensado Seiya? ¿Acaso no te preocupa tu vida? – Comienza ahora como hermano dejando de lado su rol medico.

\- Enserio hermano, había alguien en la playa y por loco que pareciera… olvídalo.

\- Vamos dime. – Pide sentándose en la cama.

\- Nada, solo dime cuanto tiempo tengo que estar aquí.

\- Eres terco como mamá, así que no indagare. Pero al menos hasta mañana para estar seguros.

\- ¿Y a trabajar?

\- En dos días más.

\- ¿Te podría pedir un favor?

El mayor escucho lo que pedía su convaleciente hermano y acepto, no sin antes darle un sermón, y aunque no sea necesario, otra disculpa por lo que había pasado. Al salir de la habitación le comento a su colega lo que había pedido su hermano y aunque estuvo de acuerdo le dijo.

\- No veo el inconveniente, pero ya me debes dos favores. – Él la mira sorprendido. – Primero el trabajo y ahora esto. – Dice sonriendo.

\- Tiene razón, es inapropiado y apenas la conozco. – Responde apenado.

\- No se preocupe. Y vaya a descansar de una vez, parece interno.

\- Es cierto… Estoy agotado. – Reconoce poniendo su mano en el cuello. – Bueno me retiro.

Taiki sale del hospital y es encuentra con Galaxia que estaba sentada fumando apoyada en una camioneta Toyota SW4 color negra. Le llamo la atención que ella estaba con un vestido holgado color blando y un sombrero para el sol. Su cabello estaba suelto moviéndose lentamente con el viento y a pesar de tener lentes de sol se la notaba mirando a la nada misma. Se quedo paralizado por lo que veía, era otra mujer, visualmente muy distinta a la que lo sedujo en su primer semana en Tokio. Cuando ella noto su mirada sonrió con sinceridad quitándose los lentes y era ella, con poco maquillaje y una mirada más blanda a la que conoció. Se acerco y ella acorto distancia quedando a un palmo de ella.

\- Se que no es lo que viste el otro día… pero quería que me conocieras en verdad.

\- Yo… este… – Trataba de lograr una oración coherente pero no podía.

\- Veo que no es lo que esperabas… – Responde decepcionada. – No sé lo que estaba pensando…

Comienza a girar para retirarse y él la toma por la cintura girándola tan rápido que su sombrero cayo. Antes que se diera cuenta él la estaba besando con ternura. Aun con los ojos abiertos ella se sujeto a su cuello quedándose así un largo rato.

\- ¿Y eso? – Cuestiona Galaxia sonrojada.

\- No lo sé… pero quiero averiguarlo.

Sin decir más caminaron a la camioneta donde se retiraron al departamento de la empresaria.

 _Una luz en el Infierno_

Como estaba previsto Seiya fue dado de alta al día siguiente y se dirigió a la jefatura para informar de su licencia de una semana. Al entrar fue mandado directamente al despacho del Inspector Tomoe. Entro tras ser anunciado y tomo asiento mientras terminaba de atender una llamada de sus superiores. Tras colgar rio como solo él puede hacerlo dándose cuenta que estaba su subalterno.

\- Esos tontos… ¡Seiya me alegra verte de nuevo aquí! – Dice estrechado su mano a través del escritorio. – Quiero pensar que tu informe es un error.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Cuestiona creyéndose descubierto.

\- ¿Enserio viste a una mujer en la playa? No solo Kino no la vio, si no que no hay reportes de ninguna persona perdida.

\- Inspector le digo la verdad. – Responde con determinación enfrentándose directamente los ojos de su superior.

\- Mmm… Digamos que te creo… voy a tener que admitir que es verdad…

\- ¿A que se refiere?

\- Una tontería, pensé que quizás… tú sabes…

\- Inspector si no lo hice después de aquella tarde, no lo iba a hacer ahora que creo que comencé algo de nuevo.

\- ¡Y por lo que veo tiene una buena derecha! – Dijo comenzando a reír de buena gana.

\- Solo me tomo por sorpresa. – Responde avergonzado.

\- No la dejes ir Seiya. A veces uno se da cuenta tarde de las segundas oportunidades. Créeme. – Admite mirando a través de la puesta de vidrio de su despacho donde estaba Kaoilinet acomodando unos archivos. – Así que ve por ella y te recomiendo unos días fuera de Tokio.

\- ¿Señor? – Cuestiona desorientado.

\- ¡Eres joven diviértete esta semana! Me habría gustado tener un hermano que me de unos días cuando conocí a Setsuna… – Dice quiñando un ojo.

\- Se lo agradezco señor.

\- ¡Ya vete!

Seiya se retira, pero antes de dejar el lugar es abordado por Kaolinet quien lo reprendió por no seguir sus órdenes el día anterior. Aun así salió del lugar para tramar un peligroso plan con Haruka.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Haruka despertó al otro día sin saber qué hora era. Camino por el departamento encontrando una nota en la barra desayunador.

" _Hay comida en el refrigerador y los medicamentos en la mesa ¡_ _TOMALOS_ _! Hay un boleto para ir a Okuhida, tienes que firmar unos documentos importantes de la empresa ya que tu socia esta con otro "negocio" entre manos. También está la dirección del lugar y no te molestes en ir por tus autos o motos, me lleve todas las llaves._

 _Tu amiga Pez"_

\- Si no la quisiera la golpearía… – Dijo abollando el papel. – Que remedio…

Marco el teléfono de Lita el cual no atendió, marco el de su socia y tras esperar unos tonos esta atendió.

\- _¿Bella durmiente?_ – Dice con alegría.

\- Hola Gal… yo quería…

\- _No digas nada, la culpa fue mía y lo siento… ya quédate quieto… jajajaja_

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- _Si… jajaja… estoy al teléfono quédate quieto!_ – Ordena sin credibilidad.

\- ¿Interrumpo?

\- _Algo así…_

\- _"…es hora de su chequeo señorita Narita"_ – Se escucha una voz de fondo que supo de quién era y se quedo escuchando. – _Ahora soy yo el que pone las reglas._

\- _¡Tienes la manos heladas!... Solo ve a firmar esos papeles Haruka que deje pendientes…_ \- Ordena rápidamente. _\- ahora veras doctor…_

Es comentario fue seguido de una risa escandalosa y el sonido del teléfono cayendo. Por lo que simplemente decidió colgar la llamada algo avergonzada. Resignada y sin poder comunicarse con Seiya para ver su estado, ya que nadie le contestaba, le dejo un par de mensajes disculpándose de no estar por unos días. Aunque se moría de ganas de verlo, en parte su orgullo le impedía, principalmente por el susto que le había dado. Sabía que tenía que disculparse por el golpe, si bien lo merecía. Fue a buscar sus cosas y encontró una maleta lista al lado de la puerta con otra nota.

" _Ya está todo listo. ¡_ _Confía en mí_ _!_

\- ¿Que tengo que perder? – Se dijo resignada.

Fue a tomarse una ducha rápida pensando que si las cosas eran rápidas a primera hora de mañana estaría de nuevo en Tokio. Se puso uno de sus trajes, tomo efectivo y salió a tomar el vuelo marcado. Disfruto por primera vez de tomar un taxi, sin apuros, sin estar pendiente de nada. Miro todo a su alrededor y le llamo la atención notar como las cosas habían cambiado. Como era de esperar su vuelo privado la aguardaba en la pista asignada.

Tras un vuelo corto y sin percances hasta Okuhida, fue trasladada hasta uno de los más exclusivos Onsen de Onsenkyō, donde le indicaron que la aguardaban en uno de los baños. Con poca gana, tras registrarse e instalarse en una de las mejores habitaciones, se puso una yukata masculina y fue hasta uno de los ofuros privados donde era la reunión. Moleta entro con la carpeta que le habían dejado, una carpeta que ni se molesto en abrir. Al entrar encontró a un hombre con el pelo largo de espaldas a ella, una espalda conocida para ella, pero sabía que no podía ser.

\- Buenas noches. – Comienza con una reverencia. – llegue lo más rápido que pude.

El hombre delante de ella se da vuelta y ve que tenía una máscara de Kabuki puesta, y simplemente se la queda mirando fijamente hasta que Haruka comienza a impacientarse.

\- O se saca la máscara o me retiro. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver su estúpida mascara. – Dice con firmeza, tratando de no sonar intimidada.

\- Creo que lo haré. No quiero quedar inconsciente de nuevo. – Responde quitándose la máscara.

\- Eres in idiota… – Contesta acortando distancia.

\- Un idiota muy sexi. – Responde frente a ella.

\- Tampoco te creas…

Ella no pudo terminar su frase porque el la tomo por la cintura y la beso, aun a costa de otro golpe, pero como respuesta ella entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello intensificando si beso. De besos tiernos pasaron a unos más fogosos, mientras sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar frenéticamente ante el deseo de ambos. Casi por inercia el comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de la rubia y sin pensarlo quito el Kube ovi que impedía verla en su esplendor. Cuando el mete su mano por debajo de la túnica ella se estremece frenando en seco y por inercia toma su mano como si quisiera que se detenga. Ellos se quedan mirándose un instante, sonrojados u con sus respiraciones agitadas.

\- Lo siento… – Comienza Seiya temiendo haberla ofendido.

\- No te preocupes… – Responde separándose para ir a apagar la luz.

El lugar solo quedo iluminado por la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana, dejando un tomo azulado en el lugar. Aun de espalda ella traba la puerta del Onsen privado y tras eso deja caer su yukata. Seiya se quedo impresionado de verla desnuda y de espalda. Estaba seguro que era una bella mujer, pero verla desnuda supero su expectativa. Aun con vergüenza ella se dio vuelta y camino hacia el aun cubriéndose los pechos. Cuando estuvo frente a él comenzó a besarlo nuevamente mientras comenzó a quitar la yukata de él. Ahora ambos desnudos siguieron besándose mientras sus manos descubrían el cuerpo del otro. Ella quito la cinta que mantenía el cabello de el dejando caer una gran cabellera. Mientras ella se tenso al sentir como la masculinidad de Seiya comenzaba a despertar. Aun con vergüenza ella tomo su mano y lo guio a la pileta de aguas termales entrando hasta quedar cubiertos por el agua. A la luz de la luna siguieron ese peligroso juego que los llevaría a otro nivel. Para ambos era como una primera vez, para ambos era entregarse nuevamente en cuerpo y alma a alguien. Estaban listos, lo sabían, lo sentían, pero él quería respetarla, quería cuidarla y ella quería descubrir otro mundo.

\- ¿Estas… segura de seguir? – Pregunta entre besos y jadeos.

\- Estoy segura que me enamore de un idiota… – Responde sin pensar, dejándose mas desnuda de lo que hubiera creído.

\- Yo también…

Tras unos segundos donde celeste y verde se conectaron de una manera sincera, sin nada más que decir se besaron tiernamente, pero esa ternura duro poco, pues nuevamente el ritmo comenzó a acelerarse. Seiya comenzó besar su cuello robándole genuinos gemidos mientras ella se abrazaba con fuerza y se aferraba a su cabello. Mientras se movían por la pileta, terminaron en la orilla donde él se sentó dejando medio cuerpo fuera del agua. Ella se sienta encima dejando ver sus pechos, cosa que no desaprovecho y comenzó a lamerlos haciendo que se arquee involuntariamente mientras sus sexos se rozaban generando sensaciones olvidadas para ellos. Sentían que ya era hora, pero a la vez era todo perfecto. Mientras se movían dentro del agua sus sexos seguían rozándose en una bella tortura que los llevaría a lo inevitable. Se dejaron de besar y se miraron con una mirada deseosa de mas y sin dejar de abrazarse, ella busco lentamente el falo de Seiya sintiendo como este lentamente la penetraba. Ella manejo el tiempo y la velocidad hasta que sintieron que eran uno. Para Haruka era, en sí, su primera vez, mientras que para Seiya era la segunda mujer que deseo. Ella se quedo quieta hasta acostumbrarse a él, pero no duro mucho, pues comenzó a moverse lentamente en un vaivén que altero aun más esas aguas termales. Seiya no quería terminar de amar a Haruka, así que le levando y la deposito en el suelo sobre las yukatas que los habían cubierto. Nuevamente los besos entraron en acción y esta vez Seiya se subió sobre ella. Ahora las cosas cambiaron para Haruka, pues él tomo el control de la situación, haciéndose uno nuevamente. Lentamente comenzó a subir la velocidad haciendo que la rubia comenzara a perder la razón, no se dio cuenta que estaba por llegar a su primer orgasmo cuando marco la piel de Seiya con su labios, mientras él sabía que no podría mantener mas el ritmo de esa danza de amor. Ella empezó a temblar ante el espero final, mientras él la miro a los ojos sintiendo con ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Se quedaron quietos con sus ojos enfrentados, con sus cuerpos perlados por el agua y el sudor, mientras la Luna como único testigo de su primera vez comenzó a esconderse entre las nubes. Ninguno sabía que decir al respecto, o quizás sabían que las palabras estaban de más en ese momento. Simplemente se abrazaron y se quedaron acurrucados sintiendo como sus corazones eran uno al fin.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y sé que estoy sacando capítulos cortos, pero es lo que me está dando al cabeza y principalmente el tiempo!

GLOSARIO:

Se conoce como Onsen (温泉?) a las aguas termales de origen volcánico que se encuentran en Japón. Son los baños tradicionales japoneses, que aprovechan el calor natural de estas aguas procedentes de la gran actividad volcánica. Los de uso más común son las casas de baños termales, ya que la gente no suele utilizar los que están al natural por no ser cómodos a la hora del baño (no hay WC, ni secador, ni vestuario...)

Okuhida Onsenkyō (Takayama, Gifu): Esta zona de caldas se ubica en la falda de los Alpes del Norte, que agrupan picos de 3.000 metros de altura. El lugar no goza aún de mucha popularidad y se encuentra rodeado de gran naturaleza. Sus aguas puras y simples permiten al visitante disfrutar de maravillosos paisajes mientras se baña en piscinas salvajes al aire libre.

Los Onsen difieren unos de otros. Unos solo tienen un gran Ofuro (bañera/piscina), otros tienen dos, uno interior y otro exterior; hay Onsen que tienen varios ofuros con diferentes temperaturas o cualidades curativas o de belleza, también tienen sauna (esta suele tener televisión), jacuzzi, carga eléctrica, zonas para dormir. Con una entrada puedes estar todo el día aunque si el Onsen es especial o muy famoso a veces tiene un tiempo determinado, pero esto no es muy común. Tienen máquinas para bebidas y snacks aunque hay muchos que tienen restaurante, ya que se suele ir con la familia o los amigos a pasar el día. Hay hoteles con Onsen, y te proporcionan yukata ("kimono" de algodón) y geta (chanclas de madera) para poder salir sin tener que vestirte y desvestirte cada vez que entras o sales, y es muy común ver a la gente por los alrededores del hotel, de compras o paseando con los yukatas del hotel. En las ciudades de Yamaguchi y Matsuyama (aunque hay alguna más) hay muchos hoteles Onsen, pero son famosas porque hay muchos Onsen al aire libre para los pies, donde la gente se sienta para relajarse y hablar mientras tiene los pies calientes. Es muy común ver a la gente joven de la ciudad quedar en estos Onsen de pies para pasar el rato y charlar, ya que algunos tienen un tejadillo y es muy útil para protegerse, sobre todo en el frío invierno. Estos hoteles suelen tener servicio de Onsen privado, en los que sí puede entrar una pareja mixta, solo que hay que reservar, porque suelen ser muy solicitados. Recordar que los yukatas no son de regalo y que hay que devolverlos.

La Yukata (浴衣?) es una vestimenta tradicional japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para los festivales de verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono al no tener la capa que cubre normalmente a este y al no estar hecho de seda. Las yukatas son usadas por hombres y mujeres de todas las edades. Al igual que otras vestimentas tradicionales japonesas, la yukata se fabrica siguiendo costuras rectas y con mangas anchas. Las yukatas masculinas se distinguen por tener mangas mucho más cortas y por ser, generalmente, de colores más apagados y no tan llamativos como la femenina. La yukata se compone de un juban, obi, sandalias (geta), un abanico y un kinchaku. Los kinchakus se emplean para cargar teléfonos celulares y otros artículos personales pequeños. Yukata significa literalmente "ropa de baño", aunque su uso no se limita a después del baño. Las yukatas suelen verse en Japón durante los meses cálidos. Tradicionalmente, las yukatas se fabricaban a base de algodón teñido de color índigo, pero hoy en día existe una gran variedad de colores y diseños. Al igual que con el kimono, la regla general de la yukata es que los jóvenes usen colores brillantes y vivos con patrones audaces, mientras que las personas mayores utilicen colores oscuros, maduros y con patrones apagados. Por ejemplo, un niño puede llevar una yukata multicolor, una mujer joven puede llevar un estampado floral, mientras que una mujer mayor se limitaría a uno tradicional de color azul oscuro con patrones geométricos. Los hombres mayores también pueden usar colores oscuros. Desde finales de la década de 90, las yukatas han experimentado una creciente popularidad.

La yukata se usa en eventos de verano al aire libre, tales como exhibiciones de hanabi (fuegos artificiales) y festivales de bon-odori. También se usan en las posadas japonesas tradicionales (ryokan), especialmente después de bañarse en aguas termales (onsen).

* * *

Agradecimientos:

VaMkHt: La verdad… yo tampoco! Y como has visto ha sido una broma que le salió cara. Creo que si la voy a hacer feliz. Y como esperabas llego el Lemon! Y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado, pues quería hacer otra cosa y salió de la nada! Gracias por seguir esta locura Mi Lady!

Lita Wellington: Si Hotaru es un gran personaje para mi… creo que voy a hacer una historia de ella en el futuro. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Me alegra que le haya gustado! Y como vera era una mala broma que se arrepintió! Y si creo que lo arregle!

RossMaker: Es un hombre terco, no hay duda! No iba a matar al protagonista… no de nuevo…Y quizás en el siguiente capítulo veamos que era! Y creo que ya está todo en su sitio! Y muchas gracias por seguir esta locura Mi lady!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste aunque me avergüenza la ultima parte!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Lector de Facebook: espero que te guste!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	14. Chapter 14 ¿Porque no estas a mi Lado?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Las fechas y los hechos que se relataran mas adelantes fueron reales y solo se cambiaran algunas cosas de esos hechos. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, quizás no sea una coincidencia.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 13

Se quedaron quietos con sus ojos enfrentados, con sus cuerpos perlados por el agua y el sudor, mientras la Luna como único testigo de su primera vez comenzó a esconderse entre las nubes. Ninguno sabía que decir al respecto, o quizás sabían que las palabras estaban de más en ese momento. Simplemente se abrazaron y se quedaron acurrucados sintiendo como sus corazones eran uno al fin.

* * *

CAPITULO 14

¿PORQUE NO ESTAS A MI LADO?

El sol estaba entrando por las ventanas de aquel cuarto de hotel en la base se de la montaña, llevaban un rato de sentirlo en la cara hasta que abrió los ojos con pereza y el cuerpo cansado. Sintió que estaba abrazando a alguien y al aclarar mejor la vista se dio cuenta que estaba abrazada a Seiya. Se sobresalto por un momento despertando a su amante que la miro con una sonrisa.

\- Buen día hermosa. – Comienza el con galantería.

\- Buenos días… – Respondió mientras se cubría el cuerpo con la sabana al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda.

\- No te preocupes. – Dice cabiéndose los ojos con una mano. – Jamás olvidare ese cuerpo… – Agrega abriendo uno de los dedos para mirarla.

\- Eres un tonto. – Ella se acerca y le da un beso. – ¿Qué hora es?

\- La verdad no sé… es mas no sé donde esta mi ropa. – Responde con tranquilidad tratando de atarse el cabello.

\- Creo que en alguna parte del lugar… Tengo hambre. – Se dice la rubia tocándose la panza.

\- Yo también… el desvelarnos toda la noche da hambre. – Contesta ganándose el sonrojo de su compañera.

\- Por cierto… – Mueve sus manos con cierta incomodidad tratando de encontrar las palabras. – Lo de anoche…

\- Me encanto si es la palabra que buscas. – Responde con algo de picardía.

\- En realidad… ¿Quería saber cómo tramaste algo así? – Contesta rápidamente para no verse descubierta tan fácilmente, aunque el color de su rostro hablaba por sí solo.

\- Seguí el consejo de mi jefe y me puse a pensar a donde llevarte. Luego le pregunte a Mina y me dijo que venga a este lugar, que de hecho es de ella. Así que abusemos del Candy bar.

\- No podría.

\- Yo tampoco, pero algo usare, me lo debe. Después trame ver cómo sacarte de Tokio y recurrí a Galaxia, que me debía un favor, aunque no del todo. Es cierto que tienes que firmar unos papeles mañana en la sede de Industrias Saito.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Si, por lo que nos queda todo el día para nosotros. – Dice besándola hasta quedar encima de ella.

\- Tranquilo vaquero… ¿No te cánsate con lo de anoche? – Pregunta poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

\- Creo que nunca me cansare de ti…

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si.

\- ¿Aun con mi mal humor? – Cuestiona con falsa seriedad.

\- Mientras no me golpees… ¡O la próxima te hare una denuncia por violencia de género! – Advierte con sobreactuada seriedad.

\- ¿Te atreverías? – Responde tomándolo por las muñecas y sometiéndolo en el colchón.

\- O podría dejar que me abusara ahora. – Responde intimidado por la fuerza.

\- Eres un idiota. – Contesta riendo.

\- Uno muy apuesto.

\- Pero eres mi idiota. – Dice besándolo.

\- Claro que si…

Sin darse cuenta terminaron haciéndolo de nuevo, hasta que el hambre les gano y bajaron directamente a almorzar. Luego comer, y en el caso de Seiya fue mucho, salieron a caminar ambos con sus yukatas. Pero esta vez Haruka tomo una de mujer, algo que pocas veces se permitía.

Caminaron de la mano por los senderos de la montaña admirando el lugar, era la primera vez que ambos se permitieron disfrutar un lugar con otros ojos, con otra expectativa, con ganas de vivir la vida junto a otra persona.

Se quedaron viendo la puesta del sol en una de las plazoletas del lugar, que era un pequeño mirador entallado en la ladera de la montaña, mientras los pájaros se perdían en el horizonte y la brisa hacía eco en algunos adornos de bambú que adornaban una farola. Ninguno recordaba esa tranquilidad, ni el sentirse completo de nuevo, algo que habían olvidado y aunque sus miedos regresaron momentáneamente, ninguno menciono nada al respecto. Mientras ella estaba recostada en su hombro pensó que él estaba siempre en riesgo por su trabajo. – _¿Qué haría si algo le pasara?_ – se preguntaba, por otro lado el temía que a ella le pasara algo en su moto, no por ella, pues a sus ojos era la mejor en dos ruedas.

Con las primeras estrellas en el firmamento regresaron al hotel y en vez de usar su restorán, decidieron comer ramel en un puesto que estaba en la calle, uno que les llamo la atención, pues el aroma era muy tentador. Tras terminar de comer regresaron a la habitación y a pesar de querer hablar, terminaron haciendo el amor antes que se dieran cuenta.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Esta vez los despertó el servicio de cuarto con un desayuno continental, jugo, café, pan al vapor, algo de fiambre, huevos revueltos y fruta. A pesar de querer seguir en la cama, ellos sabían que tenían sus obligaciones, particularmente ella en las Industrias Saito. Fue algo rápido, eran simplemente unos papeles que el mismo Saito en persona quería ver firmados por ella, pues como hombre entrado en años, mantenía ciertas costumbres y formalismos de antaño. Con todo concluido antes del mediodía y rechazando una invitación a almorzar con el mismo Saito, tenían que regresar a Tokio, a sus obligaciones diarias, aunque ya sus vidas no serian lo que eran. Decidieron alquilar un auto y regresar disfrutando el camino. Tras un rato hicieron paradas ridículas, sacaron fotos, compraron mucha comida chatarra disfrutando esas mini vacaciones entre charlas y bromas de ambos.

Aunque al entrar en Tokio y su tránsito nocturno se plantearon que ahora sería raro entrar en la casa de alguno de ellos, o al menos por el momento. Pero al llegar al destino y pensar en pasar la noche en la casa de alguno de ellos, decidieron despedirse en la puerta de la casa de Seiya.

\- ¿Enserio no quieres pasar? – Pregunta Seiya.

\- Ya lo hablamos y creo que no sería lo correcto para ellas.

\- Entonces mañana te invito a almorzar.

\- Mejor lo hago yo, se lo que cobra un policía.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡No vemos estrellita! – Dijo acelerando rápidamente el auto de alquiler dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

De esta manera, como amantes clandestinos, continuaron saliendo y pasando las noches en distintos hoteles, desde los caros de varias estrellas, hasta los llamados hoteles del amor y sus diferentes habitaciones, que en más de una ocasión terminaban riendo de lo raro de las decoraciones.

Paralelamente a su relación, también estaba creciendo y en un punto solidificándose, la de Taiki y Galaxia. Una que tanto Seiya y principalmente Haruka no podían creerlo pues no daba crédito al cambio que el mayor de sus cuñados había logrado en la ninfómana de su socia.

Pese a que todo era felicidad algo les comenzaba a preocupar. Por un lado Haruka estaba más atenta a las noticias o a las sirenas que raramente se escuchaban, mientras que Seiya le preocupaba que ahora estuviera trabajando más de lo que solía hacerlo. Estos miedos no escapaban a discusiones que terminaban con un portazo o por el contrario en la cama. Era claro para ambos que si querían seguir debían aceptar lo que eran.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

Una noche Seiya estaba manejando mientras que Lita estaba terminando un informe a mano para transcribirlo al bajar.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué te trae tan nervioso? – Cuestiona Lita sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿Me ves nervioso?

\- Sargento… – Responde dejando la taquilla en el parasol. – Si hay algo básico en el mundo son los hombres. Las mujeres los leemos como queremos.

\- ¿Y que lees? – Cuestiona escéptico sin quitar la vista del camino.

\- Que me quieres preguntar algo desde la guardia pasada.

\- No se te escapa nada. ¿No?

\- Sabes que no. – Responde girando el cuerpo dentro de la unidad cruzando sus piernas.

\- No empieces de coqueta conmigo. – Advierte con gracia.

\- No es eso, me encanta tener la razón, pero dime.

\- ¿Crees… crees que es demasiado temprano para pedirle que nos mudemos juntos? – cuestiona nervioso.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

\- ¿Porque diría que no? Es un departamento enorme. – Contesta Ojo de Pez levantado su mano apuntando el enorme lugar.

\- Ya te dije que este lugar no. Es algo que ya lo habíamos hablado. ¡Despacio!

\- ¡Compra algo lindo para ambos! – Responde despreocupada con una banda de depilación en la mano. – El dinero no sería tu problema.

\- No quiero que piense que quiero manejar su vida…

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

\- No quiero que piense que soy un pobre diablo que aun no termina su hipoteca y quiere alquilar algo pequeño. – Dice apoyando su cabeza en el volante mientras esperaba la luz verde.

\- Si ella te ama como se ve, creo que no le importaría que vivieran en un doya-gai*

\- ¡Seria incapaz! Además…

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

\- Además se que él querrá pagar su parte…

\- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestiona al verla pálida de golpe.

\- Creo que esos oniguiris que trajiste me cayeron mal…

Antes que pueda continuar salió corriendo al baño.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

\- Soy el hombre. Tengo que poder mantenerla.

\- No te hacia machista. – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- ¡No es eso! Solo quiero protegerla, es todo… – Mira un auto con detenimiento. – ¿Ese Mitsubishi Lancer no fue robado ayer?

\- Deja que lo chequeo… – Ingresa rápido en la terminal del acompañante al sistema de secuestros y unos segundos después salta el resultado. – ¡Si es ese! Doy aviso. – Finaliza tomando la radio.

En ese momento el conductor del auto se percata que la patrulla estaba detrás de él y comienza una persecución por las calles de la prefectura de Jurban, pasando por varios barrios hasta llegar a la zona portuaria a las afueras de Tokio. Pese a que varias unidades se reportaron e incluso intentaron realizar un cerrojo, nadie manejaba tan rápido como Seiya y eso le jugaría en contra. Pese a recibir la orden de esperar refuerzos o incluso de abandonar la persecución, al ver al sospechoso entrar en un muelle que era del territorio Yacuza. De la guantera saco un arma que dejo sorprendida a Lita, aunque no dijo nada. Entraron verificando el enorme deposito mientras las sirenas de los móviles de apoyo se acercaban al lugar. El silencio en la radio era total, pues el operador mantenía la frecuencia solo para ellos, pues eran los que tenían prioridad. En un pasillo lleno altas filas de cajas, Lita sintió ruidos delante de ella, aunque el eco del lugar la hizo equivocarse y un muro de cajas le cayó encima dejándola atrapada, dándole tiempo al sospechoso de escapar corriendo.

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Atrapa a ese mal parido! – Le grita tratando de sacar sus piernas de debajo de una caja de madera.

Seiya asiste y comienza a correrlo, pues vio como las linternas de sus compañeros le decía que ya no estaban solos. Corrió al sospechoso hasta una oficina donde vio una ventana abierta, corrió hacia ella tratando de no perderlo de vista, pero cometió un error y sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Al darse vuelta vio a ese sujeto de cabellos castaños, un conocido ladrón de autos de apodo "Tenazas", el cual volvió a atacar nuevamente desarmándolo y dándole con otro golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al piso. Seiya intento usar su pistola Taser, pero fue desarmado de nuevo y recibió más golpes en todo el cuerpo. Luchado por protegerse y mantenerse consiente, a pesar de que no podía ver por la sangre que lo estaba segando, logro dar un par de golpes que solo dilataban su derrota, pues era claro que el sujeto estaba dispuesto a todo. Mareado y ya sin fuerzas, lo último que vio fue su sonrisa victoriosa mientras levantaba el tubo de metal para darle un último golpe.

 _Una Luz en el Infierno_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Algunos meses después…

En una sala de emergencias del Hospital General de Tokio, una mujer estaba sufriendo más de lo que habría imaginado en toda su vida.

\- Tranquila… solo trata de respirar. – Decía con tranquilidad Ojo de Pez.

\- ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te juro que te arranco la cabeza! – Respondió tomándola por la ropa.

\- Es algo natural… solo trate de relajarse… – Dice una enfermera con delicadeza.

\- ¡Intente pasar una sandia por el lugar donde pasa un maldito limón! – Le grita antes de tener otra contracción que la dejo sin más palabras y retorciéndose en la cama.

Ella estaba a un par de contracciones, el parto que era casi inminente y una agotada Haruka mira a su amiga y le dice.

\- Quisiera que estuviera aquí…

\- Sabes que él más que nadie hubiera querido estar pero…

Una lágrima corre por el rostro de Haruka mientras que una puerta se abre de par en par dejando ver a una persona con ropa estéril.

\- ¡SE SUPONIA QUE TENIAS QUE LLEGAR HACE UNA HORA! – Grito la rubia desconcertando a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Se suponía que sería la semana que viene! ¡Y fuiste tú la que me mando a Hookaido con los contratos de la nueva campaña! – Responde con tranquilidad. – Yo me hago cargo. – Dice mirando a Pez que se retiro con una reverencia.

\- Lo bueno que llegaste… – Contesta la rubia suavizando su voz. – ¿Como viniste tan rápido?

\- Vamos a tener que llevar a revisar el Porsche y pagar varias multas. – Responde con gracia.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste al Porsche… – Pero antes que pudiera la contracción la hizo olvidar de su auto tomando la mano de Seiya como pocas veces lo había hecho.

\- Tranquila, lo haremos juntos… – Responde con una sonrisa que logro tranquilizarla. – Respira conmigo…

Lo que les pareció una eternidad y que solo fueron algunos angustiantes minutos, el lugar era invadido por los gritos de Haruka y el silencioso trabajo de los médicos y enfermeros. Con un último esfuerzo un llanto quebró la quietud del lugar. Una pequeña niña fue depositada en el pecho de Haruka la cual tomo con un poco de miedo, pues nunca había visto algo tan pequeño en su vida. Ambos la miraban con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, sin poder decir nada y a la vez queriendo decirlo todo. El primero en romper el silencio fue Seiya el cual a duras penas dijo.

\- Tiene tus ojos…

\- Y tu color azabache de cabello… – Respondió ella acariciando su cabeza apenas cubierta por unos cuantos cabellos.

Estaban tan embelesados por la pequeña criatura que ninguno noto como los disparos del flash de una cámara los había inmortalizado, ni tampoco cuando las enfermeras sacaron casi a la fuerza a Ojo de Pez hacia afuera.

Después de revisar a la recién nacida, siempre bajo el ojo custodio de Seiya, fueron llevados al cuarto donde una agotada Haruka ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la demora de Seiya y su hija. Lo primero que hizo fue darle el pecho o mejor dicho la pequeña busco este por instinto. Fue una de las cosas más adorables que vio Seiya en su vida hasta que Haruka hablo.

\- ¡Ya deja de mirarme los pechos! – Dijo avergonzada.

\- Creo que tendré competencia en los próximos meses. – Responde con gracia.

\- ¿No te cansaras de ellos?

\- ¡Menos ahora! ¡Miera ese tamaño! – Alcanzo a decir antes de que ella le arrojara una almohada.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! – Dijo mirando nuevamente a la criatura. – ¿Como llamaremos a esta pequeña luchadora?

\- Pensaba en algo más cercano a tu estilo. Ariel.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con mi estilo? – Cuestiona frunciendo el ceño.

\- A que si saca tu particular guardarropas y mi encanto romperá corazones en todos lados. – El se cubre al ver que toma una almohada.

\- Ni en el nacimiento de nuestra pequeña dejaras de ser un idiota… aunque me gustaría que se llame Sachi* – Le se la queda mirando sin entender. – Significa bendecida y también afortunada.

\- Lo que tú quieras.

Ella se la pasa tras dejar el pecho y él se la queda mirando con una cara de amor como pocas veces pudo ver hacia otra persona. Fue cuando ella dijo.

\- Ella es afortunada de tenerte después de ese incidente.

\- Gracias a Lita estoy aquí. Y cuando recobre la conciencia me hizo replantearme mucho mi vida. Luego llegaste y me diste la mejor noticia del mundo.

\- Ahora eres un insoportable cantante gracias a ese empujoncito de tu "amiga".

\- ¿Sigues celosa de Mina?

\- Ahora ella es más bonita que yo…soy un globo…

\- Eres mi globo Tenoe. Y seré tuyo para siempre.

\- Para siempre suena mucho Kou. – Responde con falsa molestia.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos casarnos? – Cuestiona Seiya a lo cual ambos se miran unos segundos y cuando están por responden la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Sin darle mucha importancia a los padres las tres autoproclamadas "Hadas Madrinas", como se empezaron llamar, Pez, Lita y Mina comenzaron a molestar a la pequeña bebe hasta la llegada del médico de la familia, corriendo a las mujeres para ser reemplazadas por una Galaxia que ya mostraba los primeros síntomas de embarazo. Luego la visita oficial del Jefe Tomoe y su sequito de oficiales que se hicieron presentes, hasta que todos terminaron sacados por la Doctora Misuno, la cual restringió las visitas, pese a que todos se hicieron presentes aun disfrazados de enfermera como lo hicieran Mina y Pez horas más tarde.

Cerca de las diez de la noche unos agotados padres y la pequeña niña dormían en la cama del hospital hasta que Haruka despertó. Los vio dormidos a su lado, el en la cama y la pequeña en la cuna. Aun con dolor, se levanto lentamente y camino hacia la ventana donde la Luna se mostraba radiante iluminando todos a pesar de la luz artificial de Tokio. Saco de sus cosas un encendedor y lo prendió notando que este encendió en el primer intento quedando la llama encendida a pesar de que había la brisa que debería apagarla.

\- Creo que me estás dando tu bendición mi Sirena… – Dice mirando al cielo.

\- Diría que ambas nos están dando su bendición… – Responde Seiya abrazándola por la espalda.

\- Mas bien son los dos ángeles personales de nuestra pequeña. – Contesta dejando caer el encendedor por la ventana.

\- Entonces… ¿Que dices a lo que te pregunte?

\- Que no. – Él la mira sorprendido. – Mejor vamos a vivir juntos. Creo que un papel no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

\- ¿Y a dónde iremos? Dijimos que ni tu casa ni la mía.

\- Me parece que nunca te dije cuantas casas tengo. ¿No?

\- ¡Diablos Tenoe! Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

\- Claro que no Kou.

Ambos se besaron, pero fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de la pequeña y fue en ese momento que a la luz de la Luna aprendieron a cambiar un pañal. El primero de muchos y muchas cosas buenas, pues Sachi fue una bendición para ambos y a pesar de discutir bastante seguido siempre terminaban en buenos términos. Nunca se casaron, pero eso no les impidió ser felices… con todas sus hijas.

 _FIN_

* * *

Bueno después de mucho logre sacar el final de esta historia! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí el reto de hacerla! Espero vuestros comentarios al respecto/ tomatazos/ amenazas o lo que gusten!

GLOSARIO:

Sachi: Nombre de doble significado. Por un lado, "bendecida", y por el otro, "afortunada".

Doya-gai: Varias importantes ciudades japonesas tienen un barrio pobre conocido como doya-gai. La palabra doya es una respetable jerga callejera japonesa. Es la palabra yado (posada) al revés, y significa alojamiento barato. El equivalente en español sería "barrio marginal"; y en ambos casos estamos hablando de un barrio pobre habitado casi exclusivamente por hombres. Los más famosos en Japón son Kamagasaki, en Osaka, San'ya en Tokio, y Kotobuki en Yokohama.

El doya más barato de Osaka, el doya-gai de Kamagasaki, donde uno puede alojarse todavía por menos de mil yenes la noche.

Los doya-gai representan un cierto refugio como última opción para hombres con problemas. Tal vez se han quedado sin empleo, o su matrimonio se ha roto, o han perdido su casa por no poder pagar el alquier, o han salido de prisión sin tener a dónde ir. En ese caso, todavía pueden acudir a los doya-gai, donde pueden alquilar una habitación barata sin tener que aportar ninguna prueba de su identidad, ni depósito ni dinero para las llaves, ni avalista, todas esas cosas con las que tendrían dificultades. Antes incluso podían encontrar un empleo, mal pagado, pero que les daba para comer, beber y pagar el alquiler de la habitación.

Muchos japoneses apenas son conscientes de la existencia de los doya-gai. Y los que los conocen, los consideran sinónimo de lo más bajo de la sociedad. Baladas humanísticas de la década de los años 60 del siglo pasado hablan de ellos, como San'ya Blues de Okabayashi Nobuyasu, o Kamagasaki Ninjō (La humanidad de Kamagasaki) de Mitsune Eiji.

Pistola Taser: Un arma de electrochoque es un arma diseñada para incapacitar a una persona o animal mediante descargas eléctricas que imitan las señales nerviosas y confunde a los músculos motores, principalmente brazos y piernas, inmovilizando al objetivo temporalmente. El taser ha recibido fuertes críticas por parte de organizaciones de derechos humanos, así como por el Comité contra la Tortura de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, que dictaminó que el uso de armas táser provoca un dolor intenso, constituye una forma de tortura, y en algunos casos, puede incluso causar la muerte.

Una de las más conocidas es el táser o pistola eléctrica (llamada también pistola de corriente), que dispara proyectiles que administran una descarga eléctrica a través de un cable. Otras armas de electrochoque administran las descargas mediante contacto directo, como el baston eléctrico.

* * *

Agradecimiento:

RossMaker: Bueno espero que te haya gustado este final al pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo! Gracias por seguir esta locura y espero haberte sorprendido! Nos leemos!

Lita Wellington: Y Seiya tiene la habilidad de hacer enojar hasta un muerto! Hay planes que hay que planearlos lo mejor posible! Kay se llevo el premio revelación personal al personaje de la historia! Así que espero que te haya gustado este final! Por lo pronto gracias por seguir esta historia!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Se que me tarde, pero creo que estamos algo a mano! Y creo que hasta se quemo un poco! Lo de los mocos es acostarse con alguien muy resfriado, quizás no lo exprese mejor o en mi cabeza quedo mejor! Como veras no se casaron, aunque las cosas salieron bastante bien para ellos! Así que espero que te haya gustado esta historia y espero que estés con tu bebe disfrutando mucho! Así que mi Lady, nos leemos!

Pato: Espero que te guste el final de esta historia, que como sabes me costó llegar a este punto!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Lector de Facebook: espero que te guste!

Nuevamente gracias a todos

Los que leyeron esta locura y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!

Y hasta la próxima…


End file.
